To hide behind the Truth
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Yami is the CEO of the most important company in Domino, and as a business man he is always lonely. And as he wishes for his soul mate, everything changes for him when one of his employees brings his son to work. YYxY
1. Bring your son to work day

Nekogal: Hey there! I will begin this new story, and I'm still not sure how long will it be; but anyway the plot was made by yugixyamiyaoilover, thanks to her for letting me write and I hope she had a happy birthday too!

Yugi: Warnings: Yaoi and… and, wow, that's all… who would ever thought about it? Oh, and almost forgot, puzzleshipping too.

Yami: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot, just the writing. Ja, how lame.

Nekogal: You meany… well, enjoy first chapter!

**PUT THE PEANUT IN THE PEANUT HOLE!**

Our story begins with Yami Akana, a 24 year old CEO of the great Shinosuko Company, the greatest company of communication in all Domino, and maybe the one with more success.

Yami in fact was the richest man in Domino, but it was sometimes doubted because Kaiba Corp, but still he was a successful business man, he had a great home, a great job, an awesome car and more. But still must of times material things do not give us happiness, we sometimes need something to fulfill our hearts, like a soul mate.

This lonely CEO had no time to search for his; he was so busy that some times he completely forgot about it. But maybe, his wishes would be granted someday.

That someday was the day of bringing your son to work with you. And that meant that Kaoru Motou would bring his son, Yugi Motou.

**Bring your son to work day**** finally arrives:**

A small boy with tri colored hair, golden bangs, big and round amethyst eyes, pale skin, with a smile on his face around sixteen years olds was waiting for his father at the door. His name was Yugi Motou.

Yugi was from that kind of people that see life always in a positive way, he was always happy, he had good friends, good parents and a wonderful life.

The boy looked at his watch again "Dad, you should hurry up, it's getting late!"

Then in front of him a man with dark hair and amethyst eyes came panting, he was wearing a brown suit and he seemed to be in a hurry "Sorry Yugi, but I'm kind of nervous if my boos meets you"

Yugi chuckled "Don't be dad, it will go fine. Just don't panic and that's all"

Kaoru nodded "Sure, now let's get going now"

From behind both a beautiful woman with blond short hair and green eyes waved at them "Have a good day both of you!"

Yugi waved back "Yes mom!"

And then both left the house.

**In the CEO'S office:**

Yami seemed to be very angry; he was attending a very long and important phone call that was not very pleasant to hear.

The CEO was sitting on his wooden desk as he was writing something in paper (A/N: Imagine the office in any way you like)

Yami groaned again annoyed and stopped his writing "Damn it Seto, understand! If you want that your company stays with the computers, phones and more stuff that belongs to me you have to pay! I won't negotiate it with you, life is rough and if you don't get used to it you go to live in the streets get it? Now I'll give you a week to pay me"

Seto gulped nervous_ "But please, Kaiba Corp is not in the best state, we could barely sell those card games in Europe and we only have money for employees. Give me a chance, just this time"_

Yami gripped his fists "I don't care, just get the money and give it to me, even if it costs you to loose your job! Because that I know your company is nothing without mine!"

"_I know, but we don' have the money!"_

"Kaiba for last time you pay or you lose everything! End of discussion!" Then he hung the phone angrily.

Damn that sure was bad day for Yami, Kaiba was causing him enough trouble because if Seto did not pay then his employees would not get paid that month and that was bad; and also he found very busy those last days of having to make deals and agree to other companies to give his products.

Maybe nothing could make him feel better; he sighed frustrated and laid his head on his desk trying to rest at least for a minute.

Then the phone next to him rang again, if that was Kaiba Yami was going to blow his brains out. The CEO answered sounding a little tired "Yes?"

From the other side was his personal secretary Karen "Mr. Akana I've checked every single office from the building as you ordered, and there is someone that has not arrived yet to work"

Yami groaned of tiredness and annoyance "What office is it and who is it this time?"

"The number of the office is 754, and his name is Kaoru Motou sir. Do you want me to call him?" Asked Karen.

Yami shook his head "No, he will come soon, and I will be waiting for him in there"

"Ok sir" Then she hung.

Yami stood up and came from his office, mumbling words that should not be heard by other people.

**With Yugi and Kaoru:**

Yugi and his father were going up to the sixth floor on the elevator, as Yugi watched amazed by the glass how the building from inside looked like; he sure was very exited to come with his father to the most important building in Domino, it was something that many people were not able to do.

Then the elevator stopped on their destination, both walked some hallways until they opened a black door with the number 754.

But then Kaoru gulped in fear at seeing Yami standing next to his desk with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face "So you finally arrived, Motou"

Yugi at seeing his father was in trouble hid behind him trying to not get in trouble too.

Kaoru felt nervous when his boss was waiting for an answer "Well Mr. Akana, I was a little late because I… because I was trapped in traffic"

Yami lifted an eyebrow "You did? Then why the rest of the workers did not?"

Damn, what could he say now? He had no answer, but before Yami could fire him or something Yugi came from behind his father's back and faced the CEO "Because we took Route 24… sir" Yugi in fear closed his eyes waiting for the CEO say something.

And Kaoru, watched at his son amazed of his bravery.

But then Yami felt weird, he even opened his eyes wider to analyze the creature in front of him better. It was almost like an angel, his voice was sweet and kind, his skin seemed to be so soft, he looked fragile like a small kid, and his eyes, were like two beautiful amethyst lakes.

Yami said nothing; he just smiled at the boy. Then he turned at Kaoru again "Kaoru, may I know who this boy is?"

Kaoru nodded "Sure sir, he is my son Yugi"

Yami grinned when Yugi opened his eyes again knowing that he was not in danger or trouble "So Yugi, I see. I believe you came here because today right?"

Yugi at first stayed quiet feeling nervous, but when his father gave him a nod, Yugi opened his mouth again "Y-Yes sir"

Yami crossed his arms still smiling "Very well; I guess I will forgive you this time Kaoru, just because you brought your son. But try to not repeat this please" Then calmly he left the room quietly.

When he was gone Yugi sighed of relief "I was so damn scared dad"

Kaoru chuckled and sat on his desk "It's normal when you are facing him" Then in a computer that was in the desk he begun to type something.

But still, Yugi feeling a little curious about him walked next to his father "What's his name dad?"

Kaoru kept typing "His name is Yami Akana, but nobody dares to speak to him by his name. The last one that did lost his job"

"Then that means he does not have tolerance with everyone right?" Yugi asked.

His father just shrugged "Nobody really knows, he is always like that in job, but nobody knows how he really behaves out of this building"

Yugi nodded slightly "I see"

**In Yami's office:**

Yami sat again on his desk, but this time he seemed to be smiling, like somehow he forgot everything that happened to him that same morning.

He took the phone up "Karen?"

"Yes sir?" She answered

"Could you give me the view of camera 754 please?" Yami asked nicely.

Karen a little perturbed when Yami used the word 'please' nodded "Sure sir, did Mr. Motou did something wrong? Or you just want to watch for him?"

Then in one of the office's walls, a screen showing the office of Kaoru appeared. Yami just chuckled "Let's say I just want to keep an eye on him and his son" Then he hung the phone and watched the screen carefully, contemplating and enjoying the existence of Yugi.

Maybe things would turn out to be better for him.

**WE NEVER KNOW WHO WE WILL LOVE**

Nekogal: Yay first chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it. Please give me reviews and I will get motivated for next chap! And again thank you yugixyamiyaoilover! -hugs-. Until next update!


	2. A shocking event

Nekogal: I'm so damn sorry for not updating! I really am, and I felt more guilty because of all the beautiful reviews, thanks by the way. But now I'm back, so, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot, just the writing. Enjoy chap two!

**DESTINY IS TOO POWERFUL FOR US, SO FEAR IT!**

Yami cancelled all the meetings he had in that day, he actually did not mind or cared, all he did in the whole afternoon was watch Yugi by his screen at his office.

He stared at it smiling, not moving his gaze from it from one single second, he even sometimes did his best to not blink; but even if his eyes were dry because of it, it sure was worth of it to see that small being, what he thought it was an angel, Yugi.

But to just watch him could not give him eternal happiness, no it won't, he knew that at the end of that same day Yugi would go and never come back until next year. And that, was a lot of time.

The CEO thought of it again, and again analyzing exactly what it meant; it meant that his angel would be gone in 365 days! He had to do something, quickly if he wanted to stay with him, and love, and care of him. But what?

Yami stood up from his chair and passed all around the room, what to do, what to do, what to do…?

He stayed quiet, searching in his mind for a good and successful plan. "Maybe, maybe if I… invite them for a dinner and… and maybe like that Yugi knows me better and…" He groaned "What the hell? That is a very stupid method… ok what about if I… pay more to his father and like that he will…" Yami groaned again "Shit no!!"

The CEO clueless of what to do, feeling already defeated sat again on his desk "I don't know what to do" He sighed "It makes no sense, if I have a good life, and no one to share it with"

Yami sighed one last time and took up his phone "Karen?"

The woman at the other side identifying the sadness coming from his boss' voice answered "Yes sir?"

"I don't want anyone to bother me right now, I will be… busy"

She nodded "Yes sir"

"Thank you" Then he hung the phone again and laid his head on his desk to think of his eternal sadness, that maybe will last for the rest of his life.

**1 hour later:**

Yugi was still in the office with his dad; the boy somehow got very interested with his job, so he began to come up with a bunch of questions "So what exactly do you do dad?"

Kaoru chuckled as he typed "Well, everyone of this floor, including me, organizes and separates computers, Tv's, telephones and more to give it to the respective companies, stores or buildings. Otherwise it would be all mixed up"

"And why do you use the computer?"

"Because by this computer we give to other employees orders, if you can say it in that way, on what to and what to not do" Replied Kaoru

Yugi widened his eyes "Ohhh, I see. That sounds very interesting dad"

"Well thanks Yugi, after doing it for five years I think it is not a big deal, but thanks anyway"

Yugi smiled "Hey dad, do you mind if I call mom?"

Kaoru shook his head "Of course not, go ahead"

From a nightstand that was near by, and a phone above it Yugi dialed the number of his house and waited until a weak voice that seemed to be his mother answered _"Hello?"_

"Hi mom"

From the other side it was heard his mother chuckled _"Hi Yugi, are you having a good time with your father?"_

Yugi nodded "Oh yes, indeed I am. I just called to see how you were doing"

She chuckled slightly and weakly _"I'm fine sweetheart, just have fun with your dad. I will be waiting for you at the house with some cookies"_

"Ok mom" Said Yugi "Do you want to talk with dad?"

"_Yes please, I need to talk to him about something"_

"Ok mom, bye!" Then Yugi handed the phone to his father. Kaoru held the phone tightly with his knuckles, his voice sounding more serious than before "How are you doing Anna, is everything alright?"

"_Yes Kaoru, I'm fine. Do not worry, enjoy your time with Yugi, he waited so long for this day; and anyway I will see both of you at night"_

Kaoru sighed worried "Ok, please be alright"

"_I will"_

Then he hung the phone and returned to his work not saying anything to Yugi.

The small boy, a little surprised at the reaction of his father asked again, but this time he did not sound happy "Is something wrong dad?"

Kaoru just shook his head not turning around or saying anything

Yugi not believing the answer, looked down at his hands and sighed depressed; maybe his father hid something from him.

* * *

Finally the day was over, and as you could imagine Yami was so damn sad about it, he was barely crying but as an important CEO he had to hold back the tears.

Yugi and Kaoru returned home still not saying anything to each other, each one of them with their thoughts in mind.

Kaoru as he drove was thinking, Anna was getting worse and worse as the days pasted, and their family was not in their best state, they could barely pay the bills and Yugi's high school. If things kept like this they could maybe end up in the street.

Yugi by his way, as he looked through the window thought to himself, about that man, Yami, he sure was handsome, but still, he did not seem to be gentle, tolerant or kind. It was like somehow he was always angry. Maybe if someone could ever soften his heart someway showing him what love feels like, maybe he could actually be happy. But still, he felt pity for him, what about if has never loved someone? What could he possibly do to help Yami?

His thoughts were interrupted when they finally arrived home; they both came out from the car still producing no sound. Kaoru opened the door and both gasped at seeing Anna on the floor unconscious.

Yugi kneeled next to her "Mom! Mom wake up!"

Kaoru was already on the phone calling 911 "She won't wake up Yugi, she needs a hospital now"

**DEADLY SICKNESS ARE THE ONES THAT WE DO NOT NOTICE**

Nekogal: There you go, second chap! I hope you liked it and please do not kill me for making Yugi's mom go to the hospital! It was all yugixyamiyaoilover's idea!! -runs away-

Yugi: -sweat drops- Please review and give your opinions, any question you can ask us or maybe yugixyamiyaoilover; and as always no flaming please. Jaa-ne!


	3. Marriage?

* * *

Nekogal: So sorry for the long wait, but I'm back! -gets hit with can thrown by reviewer- I said I was sorry! So I will make this faster, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, or the plot, just the writing. Enjoy chap 3!

* * *

Kaoru and Yugi were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, out of Anna's room, both worried as hell for her.

Yugi felt how his heartbeat increased, he even held his chest to not let his heart out, the boy panted and did his best to not let his tears out. Yugi sobbed as low as he could and turned at his father, he seemed to not be surprised at all, like he knew this was going to happen soon or later, was he hiding something from him?

"Dad…?" Asked Yugi, whispering in the softest way he could. Kaoru turned at him knowing that his son needed answers "What's wrong with mom?"

Kaoru looked at the floor, he sighed, and was about to answer but then Dr. Leslie, a blond woman with dark eyes came out from Anna's room; Both forgetting about Yugi's question stood up.

Kaoru looked at the doctor desperate "How is she?"

Dr. Leslie sighed, he looked at both and frowned "I'm afraid that her diabetes is too advanced. If she'd came here earlier Anna could be fine in two weeks"

Yugi widened his eyes and his breathing increased "Diabetes?"

She nodded "I'm afraid so, but that's not the only problem. She needs a surgery urgently but I'm afraid you don't have enough money to pay, and if you don't she might die in a week or less"

Yugi felt how tears formed in his eyes. Diabetes? Why his father did not say anything? Did he not trust him enough? But why? His mother was going to die, and there was nothing he could do but to pray. Yugi just sobbed lowly and looked at the floor.

Kaoru widened his eyes, Anna was going to die soon if they did not do anything about it. "But, how is she right now?"

"Well, she is stable, you can see her if you wish, but she's asleep"

Yugi shook his head "I don't want to see my mom suffering doctor, I prefer to stay here outside"

Kaoru gripped his fists and nodded slightly "I will see her, and I'd like you came with me doctor, please"

The doctor nodded and let Kaoru in as she closed the door behind.

Inside was Anna, her eyes closed, as she was sleeping calmly with the sound of her breathing and the beeping coming from the monitors. Kaoru looked at her and frowned, he still could not believe that Anna was going through this. He turned back at the doctor and whispered to her suspecting that Yugi might be listening "How long will she stay here?"

Leslie looked at Anna before she could answer "Normally a patient in your case would stay for maximum time a week or at least two. But because Anna was my best friend in college I will let her stay a month. That's the best I can do for her Kaoru, I'm so sorry"

Kaoru nodded, somehow feeling relieved that his wife was going to stay enough time to get the money "Thank you Leslie, I really appreciate it. I promise to pay as soon as I can, and I beg you please, take good care of her"

She nodded smiling slightly "Don't worry, I will. Anna is in good hands now"

Kaoru bowed "Thank you, I will be leaving now"

"Ok, have a good night"

And so, Yugi's father left the room and dragged his son out of the hospital to take him back, knowing that when they came back home he had a lot to explain.

* * *

Another day came, and after having the explanation from his father Yugi did not feel like the same happy boy, he kind of felt guilty about it.

It was lunch time, and him, Joey, Anzu, Ryou and Seto were sitting in the same table still not believing what happened last night.

Joey gave a bite to his sandwich "So you're saying that your mom, had Diabetes and your father did not take her to the hospital because he was more worried about you been studying?"

Yugi nodded still frowning, not in the mood of talking or eating.

Anzu patted Yugi's shoulder "I'm so sorry Yugi, and I know how wonderful person your mom is and how much you love her"

The sad boy turned at her and smiled weakly "Thanks Anzu"

"But you don't have to feel guilt Yugi" Said Ryou out of the blue "It was not your fault, maybe your dad did not make the best option, but you were not involved in this from the beginning"

"Ryou is right Yug, you should not feel guilty about it" He turned at Seto "Seto can't you give Yugi some money?"

Seto nodded "Of course I can-"

"No" Interrupted Yugi "I don't want you to give me money Seto, is fine" He stood up "You know, right now all I need is a walk"

Anzu nodded "We understand"

And not saying anything else Yugi walked away from his friends and focused on his own thoughts, and maybe that probably could make him feel better.

He could actually not understand after the explanation he received last night, all that he knew was that his father wanted to protect him. Yugi knew that they were not the richest family of all, but they were in a good state with the money, right? Maybe his dad did not get paid as well as he expected by Yami.

Yugi blinked, that's right, Yami, he totally forgot about him. He was so worried for his mother that he forgot about Yami, the only man that caught his attention somehow, in a way he still did not know. Yugi now remembered that he wanted to help the poor CEO, he seemed to be very alone, without anyone to love at all. Maybe if he could get a date to Yami or something.

The boy sighed, maybe he could think of it later, right now he felt too confused to think.

* * *

Kaoru was talking in the break room with two of his friends, the three of them sitting in a table drinking some coffee. One of his friends had red hair and green eyes, his name was Otai, the other one had dark hair with honey eyes, his name was Usanata.

Otai took a sip from his coffee and softened his eyes at Kaoru "I'm so sorry for what happened to Anna, I hope she is ok"

Kaoru sighed "I do too, but I don't have enough money to pay for a surgery"

Usanata crossed his arms "Then I don't think Mr. Akana will give you some. Nobody is brave enough to ask him"

Kaoru nodded "I know that, but I just don't know what to do… I don't think Yugi took it quite well, he looks so devastated"

And just occasionally Yami was passing by outside the break room, but he stopped when he heard _"I don't think Yugi took it quite well, he looks so devastated" _At hearing that his little angel was sad Yami listened carefully the conversation.

"So how are you going to get the money?" Asked Otai

Kaoru shrugged and shook his head "I don't know, maybe I will have to get a second job. But it will be very hard to get used to it. I know the surgery is very expensive so it will take me some time"

"Well pal, you did not see coming that Anna would get worse of her Diabetes, that's the way life is" Replied Usanata

"I know"

Yami then smiled inwardly, this was his chance to get closer to his little angel. He looked at his watch and smiled wider at seeing that he had enough time; then he ran back to his office.

**Ten minutes later:**

Everyone in the building stood in silence at hearing the speaker, and not just that but Yami was speaking _"Kaoru Motou report into my office now, try to not take long in coming. Everyone else return to your activities"_

At hearing this Otai and Usanata looked at Kaoru worried, was he going to get fired? He did not do anything wrong by now, right?

Kaoru took a deep breathe and looked at his friends with a serious look, he came out of the room and walked towards Yami's office.

* * *

Kaoru was received by Karen, she smiled at him warmly and spoke "Mr. Akana is waiting inside for you Mr. Motou, please come in"

Kaoru opened the door and came inside the office, in there as he expected he found Yami sitting typing something on his computer. When the boss noticed the other's presence he stopped his work "Take a sit Kaoru"

A little nervous Kaoru did as he was told and waited for him to speak.

"Listen Kaoru, I brought you here because you did nothing wrong; but I heard that you have a money issue, and that it is rather complicated because of your wife. Am I right?"

Kaoru just nodded, shocked because his boss knew everything.

Yami cleared his throat "So as a good person, I'd like to help you. But in a different way, instead of paying you more, I will marry your son, Yugi; and once we are married he obviously will receive some of my money. I will be sure to make an account to him at the bank and I will transfer the money"

Kaoru could not believe it, the chance of saving Anna was standing in front of his own eyes; but still if Yugi did not want to get married? At least he could give it a try right? He was sure that Yugi was going to understand the situation.

He nodded "Ok sir, my son will marry to you"

Yami smiled "Very well then, I will propose to Yugi tomorrow. You may go now Kaoru"

Kaoru stood up feeling quite relieved and worried at the same time for what Yugi's answer might be.

When Yami made sure Kaoru was gone, he took out from his pocket a small black box with a red ribbon on it, he opened it and smiled at seeing a golden ring with a beautiful and bright diamond shining and Yugi's name written on sparkling rubies. "Yugi is going to marry me, finally"

* * *

Nekogal: There you go! I really do hope you liked it people, because this will be getting better. Please review, give your opinions and if you got any question don't doubt on asking. Jaa-ne!


	4. Only to save my Mother

Nekogal: Ok, before we begin there are some things I need to be clear about, first of all, I'm sure Diabetes does not need a surgery, but I just needed a sickness that could make Yugi's mom to be in bad state, so just to let you know. Second I'm sorry as hell because of updating late -gets hit by crazy fangirl- Oh crap! I'm said I'm sorry, but I have to go to school you know? Well anyway I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot, (It belongs to yugixyamiyaoilover) I only own the writing. Enjoy the fourth chap!

* * *

Yugi came back home as sad as he did when he went to school, he for some reason kept feeling guilty for his mother, she was such a very good person, that she did not deserve to be in that state. The teen sighed, he went upstairs to his room and locked the door wanting to not be disturbed by anyone; then threw his backpack away and lay back on the bed relaxing his body.

He sighed deeply, expecting that from nowhere a solution to all of this came "I just want my mother back home, healthy and safe" He was about to close his eyes and try to get some sleep, when his cell phone rang.

The boy groaned in annoyance and took it out from his pocket, and answered "Yes?" He said in a frustrated tone

'_Hey Yugi' _A very familiar voice answered

Yugi even more frustrated answered "Hey dad…" For some reason, since his dad told him about everything that happened to his mother, Yugi had a little bit of hate towards him because of lying.

Kaoru knowing that it was very probable of Yugi wanting to not be disturbed in that moment tried to talk quickly _'Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to tell you something'_

Yugi rolled his eyes "What now? Are you telling me that you have Cancer?"

His father cleared his throat feeling quite ashamed of Yugi's thoughts _'No Yugi, um, do you remember my boss?'_

Yugi widened his eyes, oh yes, indeed he remembered, the lonely and handsome man known as his father's boss. The young one felt shame and pity for Yami, he was the type of man that girls should be fighting for; but maybe no girls loved him because he was a busy CEO.

Trying to sound no interested at all with him, Yugi lowered his voice "Yes, what with him?"

Kaoru for some reason unknown for Yugi, turned more nervous _'Tell me what you think about him'_

Yugi raised an eyebrow, what the hell did that mean? His only intentions were to help the CEO find a soul mate, not to be the soul mate! "What should I think about him? And what do you care anyway leave me alone!" And not letting his dad to say something else Yugi hung his cell phone.

He grunted and closed his eyes again, trying to calm down "Why would he ask me that?" He left another sigh and finally got some sleep.

* * *

The CEO was still inside his office, watching by the window how the birds flew as they chirped; he smiled of happiness and closed his eyes "I'm finally going to be with my angel, I'm going to take care of him, protect him, give him everything he wants, and love him very deeply"

Yami at just imagining Yugi smiling up at him saying 'I do' made him to almost cry "I will be the luckiest person in the universe" He couldn't wait until tomorrow, how he would propose to his angel; and the best of all was that Yugi was going to say 'yes' no matter what.

"I will show Yugi, that he won't regret his decision of marrying me"

* * *

That same day went very slow for Yugi, even though his friends called to know if he was ok he just lied and said he was; all he did the entire day was stay locked up in his room, until somehow night came for him.

The teen knowing his dad would come soon walked down stairs and to have some snack, and to let his dad he still was in the house.

As he ate some popcorn and watched the TV, Yugi saw the front door was opened and Kaoru came in not even saying something or making eye contact with his son. He just stepped inside, closed the door behind and went inside the kitchen.

Yugi ignored his presence, still not moving his gaze form the screen, hoping that his father would not say or ask him how his day was.

Some minutes later Kaoru came back into the living room, and for Yugi's annoyance he sat next to him. "Hi Yugi, how was your day?"

'_Crap' _Thought Yugi _'Now he is going to go like nothing happened' _He kept sitting on the couch and changed the channel "Normal" Said the teen without interest of an answer.

Kaoru chuckled nervously "Well Yugi, I wanted to talk to you about something" Yugi stayed in silence waiting for him to talk "I-I asked you about my boss because…"

"…Because?" Answered Yugi hurrying him

His father looked for the appropriate words, found a way to use them and finally spoke again "Because I had an offer"

"Awesome" He said faking his excitement "I might even dance all around my room" The sarcasm been noticed immediately.

Kaoru sighed knowing Yugi was just messing up with him, in a bad way "But Yugi, you have to know… that this offer can save your mother"

Yugi widened his eyes and turned around immediately "What? Then tell me!"

"But before I tell you, I need to know that you will promise to help, to save your mother"

Yugi nodded several times "Anything for my mom! What is it?!"

Kaoru took a deep breathe and stared at Yugi with a serious look "Yugi, my boss will propose to you, and if you accept him, he will give us money to pay the surgery…"

Yugi stayed in silence, his eyes widened like they never were, the same word was buzzing on Yugi's ears _'Propose' 'Propose' Propose…!' _It was then when Yugi realized that, he was getting married.

He opened his mouth, no sound came out and did his best to form the sentence "I will… get m-married?"

Kaoru nodded, not showing happiness or sadness.

Yugi stayed in silence, but, he did not love him, he did not even know him! What could he do? Marry a stranger and save his mom? Or just let her die? The teen was still thinking of it, so many times he did. _'I guess… I will save my mom, and give Yami someone to love…' _He thought.

He stood up quietly and hid his eyes in his golden bangs "I… w-will… but all I need, is to have some sleep dad…" Then he turned around and walked upstairs.  
Kaoru only hearing a door slam and being locked.

* * *

Nekogal: There you go! That is Yugi's reaction and decision! But… what will happen now?

Yugi: Well, I did not see that coming

Nekogal: -grins- nobody did

Yami: Please review, give your opinions, any question don't be scared to ask, Nekogal will answer them as soon as she cans. And again the idea it all belongs to yugixyamiyaoilover, so that means that the marriage thingy was her idea…

Nekogal: Until next time!


	5. Yes, I will marry you

Nekogal: Here we are again! Thanks for your lovely reviews and for waiting, so I will begin as fast as I can, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot, just the writing. Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi locked his room and sat in the bed slowly, not believing what just happened. Yami was actually going to ask him to get married, but Yugi didn't love him! What could he do? Follow his heart? Or let his mother die?

He loved his mother and wanted the best for her, and he needed the money to bring her back home healthy; but in the other hand he was going to get married with someone he did not love!

Yugi sighed and let a small tear out knowing there was only an option to take "It seems… I will get married" He whiped the tear away and laid back on his bed trying to get some peaceful sleep.

The next day came, and for Yugi was quite sad, because that day he was going to stop being single. But it couldn't be stopped, all he had left to do was go to school and wait for the moment to cone.

Yugi opened his locker and sighed depressed, looking down at the floor, not feeling in the mood of smiling.

Seto noticed his uncommon behaviour, and feeling worried for him he walked next to him and smiled warmly. "What's up?"

Yugi shrugged "Nothing, and you?"

Seto crossed his arms and grinned "Well, my cousin is getting married, I wish him the best even though we fight a lot, but he still is my cousin"

The teen nodded slightly in answer, as he took some books out "At least he will marry someone he loves…"

Seto frowned slightly at his reaction "He, told me he was going to propose today"

Yugi widened his eyes "Today?! What's his name?!" Asked desperately Yugi

The CEO rather confused answered "Um, his name is Atemu, Yami Atemu"

Yugi gasped "Seto, I'm going to marry your cousin!"

Seto widened his eyes in shock "Seriously?! But why?"

"Because if I marry him I will have money to pay the surgery of my mom"

"Oh" He calmed down and sighed "Well, I guess there's no option. But just to let you know he will do a lot of things to you in the honeymoon"

Yugi blushed "B-But, do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Seto stayed quiet thinking until he spoke again "Well, for your mother you're doing the right thing, for Atemu too because he has told me that he feels lonely all the time"

Yugi softened his eyes "And for yourself…" continued Seto "You should just follow your heart, you can never know if you'll love him at the end"

The teen looked at the floor, feeling pity for Atemu "So, he feels alone…?"

Seto nodded "Yes, he told me too that when he saw you the other day, he felt happy and with hope. Wishing he could be with you"

Yugi stayed quiet, looked at the floor and nodded "Ok" Then he just left

The rest of the day was normal for Yugi, he was a bit happier, because he analyzed Seto's words and understood that his decision might not be that bad; Atemu felt sad, and lonely, maybe after all he could really do something nice for him.

He came back home, feeling a little more confident thanks to Seto, already waiting for Yami to come.

While he waited Yugi stayed in the living room watching some TV.

'_And today's broadcast, the sun will be up the entire week! So get on your sunglasses 'cause it will be hot!'_

RING!

Yugi turned the TV off and answered the phone "Hello?"

"_Yug, it's me Joey, Seto told me everything"_

Yugi sighed "Oh, I didn't expect you'd know that fast"

"_Don't bring me up that Yugi! You can't marry some guy just like that!"_

"I know, but what else can I do?"

_"Say no to him and-"_

"Let my mother die?" Interrupted Yugi "I'm sorry Joey but I love her too much to let that happen to her"

_"You can ask Seto some money! He is your friend and he won't mind!" _Sais Joey trying to convince his friend

Yugi rolled his eyes "I don't want to ask for money that I can't return Joey, sorry but we'll talk about this later" then he hung the phone not letting his best friend to complain or answer.

The teen sat on the coach again, but then someone knocked the door, Yami was here! He better get ready for this moment. Yugi took a deep breathe and closed his eyes "Calm down Yugi… just go and open the door" He said to himself.

He walked towards the door and opened it; he widened his eyes in surprise to see Yami, wearing a pair of tight black leather pants and a white shirt that matched his handsomeness.

He had a bunch of beautiful roses on his right hand and a bright smile on his face "Hello Yugi, you look charming today"

Yugi blushed slightly "Mr. Akana…"

"Please, from now on call me just Yami" Yugi just nodded. Yami chuckled and gave him the flowers "These are for you"

Yugi took them and smiled "Thank you"

"Listen Yugi, I need to ask you something" After this sentence he kneeled in front of him and took out from one of his pockets a small box " I know we just met each other a few days ago, but my heart is begging me to do this" He opened the box to show a beautiful ring with Yugi's name "Will you marry me?"

_/Answer him!/ _Screamed Yugi inside his mind to himself _/Say yes!/_

Yugi opened his mouth only being able to speak lowly and not in sheer in happiness "Yes… I will…"

Yami smiled and placed the ring delicately on Yugi's soft finger. The CEO stood up and gave him a fast kiss on the lips "We'll get married in three days, this Saturday"

Yugi stood speechless because of the kiss, and at this Yami chuckled "I'll see you then" He gave a last kiss on Yugi's hand and left.

The teen stayed standing still in shock because of the kiss, was it him or was Yami a good kisser? No way, it must have been his imagination.

Yugi finally blinked and came back to reality, he looked at the flowers in his hand and for some reason he smiled "I'm… getting married…" Then he came back inside the house.

* * *

Nekogal: That's all by now my friends, I'm sorry if it was miserably short but I'm doing my homework n_n; anyway I hope you liked it. Please review! Give your opinions, and any question I will answer it. Jaa-ne!


	6. What will my friends think?

Nekogal: I'm very sorry for the delay but I have homework and exams too ok? Well anyway I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot, just the writing. Enjoy!

* * *

Next day at school Yugi did his best to hide his engage as a secret, now that Joey knew everything it was very probable that his friend would ask about it and obviously wanting answers. But still the only person Yugi could rely on by now was Seto.

Before first period, Yugi went to his locker to take out some books and was hoping to find Kaiba there too. He searched with his gaze and smiled at seeing at the CEO but then he frowned when he saw Seto talking with Joey.

From behind the blond one Yugi tried to get Seto's attention by waving at him, and of course he noticed.

"Puppy, would you excuse me for a moment?" Asked Seto Joey "I don't mind I have to get going to Math class anyway" Then Joey left the CEO and Yugi alone.

Seto walked next to Yugi and crossed his arms "So how did it go yesterday Yugi?"

Yugi rolled his eyes and sighed "Well, I said yes to him, but it was kind of fast. He just came, proposed, kissed me and left. It was weird because it was fast and nicely asked"

Seto grinned and shook his head like if somehow he expected this "Don't take it personal Yugi, but he is used to make certain things fast when he has work to do. But still, when is the wedding going to be?"

"Well, he said tomorrow, but not where or at what time. Do you think he'll tell me about it?" Asked Yugi

Seto chuckled "I think he will, but not personally, maybe he'll tell you by your father or in a letter, I'm not sure how, but he will"

Yugi sighed and closed his locker "But Seto, did Yami tell you something after he proposed me?"

"Um…" thought Seto "Well, he just sent me a message saying 'I'm the happiest person in the world' nothing more, just that"

"Oh" Said Yugi blushing slightly, being noticed by Seto

The CEO then smirked evilly at Yugi "Wait a minute…" He said as he looked at Yugi closer "You are blushing! So you really want to marry him don't you?"

"I, um… a-actually…"

"Don't you?" Asked again Seto

"Um…"

"You do! You really do!" Confirmed Seto with surprise

Yugi bit his lower lip, still blushing knowing that he could not hide it from Seto "I'm not sure why, but I do. Actually I wanted to ask you something about this" Seto stayed silent to hear the question "Should I, tell Joey? Because I'm scared of what Joey thinks at finding out I'm starting to like Yami"

"Well, knowing my puppy he would really get angry" Said Seto "And I'm sure you haven't told him that you said 'yes', am I right?" Yugi nodded "Then if that is the case we should keep this as a secret, because if you tell Ryou or Anzu they will tell Joey in no time"

Yugi nodded in agreement "You're right, this will be a secret"

Seto nodded "Ok then. Now I'll be going Yugi, if you need anything else just tell me" Then he left the teen alone.

Yugi sighed, he was going to class until a panting Ryou ran towards him "Hey Yugi! I woke up late this morning, I could barely make it" He said panting.

Yugi chuckled to the white haired boy "Well that's bad, how is Bakura doing anyway?"

Ryou smiled "He is fine now, actually I used to wake up in the morning with his sneezes so I turned my alarm off, but now that he is better I totally forgot" He said as he chuckled

"Well I'm glad he is ok"

Ryou nodded and smiled "So am I. But speaking about being ok, what will happen with your mom's surgery?"

Yugi widened his eyes, but for his relief the bell rang "Sorry Ryou, gotta go" Then he ran away as he waved to his friend.

Ryou just blinked and crossed his arms "I wonder what's wrong with him"

The entire morning Yugi was barely concentrated in class, he was more worried on what to do if someone of his friends asked him about Yami, and not just that, but he was scared too that Joey would tell Anzu and Ryou about the marriage and he was sure Joey was going to, but if they asked him about it, what would he answer?

He didn't know, and the bad thing was…

RING!

That it was time for break, and Yugi had no idea what to do!

The teen sighed and came out from his class to have some lunch, frightened to find one of his friends in the way. He ran quickly to the gardens and sat on a bench, he looked around him and sighed of relief at seeing none of his friends.

* * *

Ryou sat on a table with Anzu, Joey and Seto; he looked at his friends noticing that Joey and Anzu were in deep thought too, probably about Yugi.

"Hey guys, does anybody know what happened with Yugi?" Asked Ryou

"Well I do" Said Joey in anger "He is going to get married to some guy to save his mother" Then he gave a bite to his sandwich

Ryou gasped "Oh my, Yugi is going to get married?"

"But why?" Asked Anzu

Joey shook his head "I don't know, but Yug has no option, and I bet that bastard won't even treat him like my pal deserves"

"Maybe we should just let Yugi take that decision by his own" Suggested Seto, but in answer everyone stared at him in surprise.

"Seto, marriage is something very serious! Yugi doesn't love that man and he is only sixteen! Even though he will be seventeen in a month that's not excuse. I think we should stop this marriage and now!" Said Anzu

Seto shook his head "You just say that because you have a crush on him, he is doing this because he wants to save his mother, that's something that none of you can decide, only Yugi can"

The three of them stayed quiet at the comment. Until Joey broke the silence "Seto… do you really think that? That we should just let Yugi ruin his life?"

"To save his mother, yes, I think that; because I'm his friend and I will always be with him even in the bad and the goods no matter what. I'm sorry if you don't think the same way puppy" Then he kissed Joey's cheek

Joey shook his head "Is ok Seto, I understand what you mean"

And after that sentence silence took over the conversation.

* * *

Yugi finished his lunch and sighed "What should I do? I'm worried what my friends might think, I just hope Seto helps me with this" He looked down at the floor "Now I really wonder when Yami will tell me everything about our wedding"

He smiled slightly "I'm kind of exited about it…"

Yugi blinked and then realized what he just said "W-What's wrong with me? I must've been crazy to think something like that" He took a deep breathe "Is ok Yugi, you just gotta calm down and don't let any of this get inside your head"

The day was over, and Yugi went back home, for his relief the nearest thing of talking to any of his friends was eye contact with Joey, which was very disturbing for the small teen because Joey seemed to be a little angry.

Yugi arrived home and closed back the front door, he threw his backpack feeling very tired, he was about to sit on the couch when he saw that a small letter was on the floor. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear beautiful Yugi:_

_I'm sorry our special moment yesterday was a bit fast, but I had to take care of something at work, I hope you understand my dear. But still, I give you this letter to inform you a bit more about our wedding. As you already know it will be tomorrow, it will be at the gardens of Royal Terrace. It will be at 4:00 in the afternoon and please don't be late. I already took care of everything, your tux will be given to you there, so don't worry of anything just be sure to be there and if you want to invite someone be free to do so._

_Yami._

Yugi closed the letter and sighed "Should I invite someone else that it isn't my dad?" He kept the letter in one of his pockets and sat on the couch trying to calm down "I guess only Seto, but I believe Yami already invited him"

He took out his cell phone and dialled his father's number, until in about a minute someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi dad it's me Yugi"

Kaoru sighed, he was happy to know Yugi spoke normally to him again _"Hi Yugi, why are you calling?"_

"I received a letter from Mr. Akana saying everything about the wedding, it will be tomorrow at the gardens in Royal Terrace, and I'll have to be there at 4:00 in the afternoon"

"_Ok Yugi, thanks for letting me know"_

"Um, dad?"

"_Yes Yugi?"_

"Do you know anything about how is mom doing right now?" Asked Yugi

Kaoru sighed _"Well Yugi, I hadn't visited her, so right now I don't know how she is doing. But I'll try to see her tomorrow after the wedding, then I'll tell you"_

"Ok dad, thanks. Bye" Then he hung his cell phone and took a deep breathe "I hope mom is doing fine"

* * *

Nekogal: Well people there you go, I hope you liked this one because it's a bit longer than the last one. Don't forget to review please, give me your opinions and give the credit of this wonderful story to yugixyamiyaoilover! Jaa-ne!


	7. The Wedding

Nekogal: Here we go again, as in the last update I received a PM asking me to update, so how could I say no? So let's begin, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot (it belongs to yugixyamiyaoilover) just the writing. Enjoy!

* * *

It was still Friday night, right now Yugi was in his room lying in bed, trying to get some sleep to be ready for the big day tomorrow. But still for the teen something was perturbing him that did not let him to close his eyes and dream peacefully, there was something in his mind that was torturing him, it might be kind of simple, but the answer to it was hard. Yugi moved all around his bed trying to find a comfortable position that could make him forget about it. But after a minute of moving, he realized that it was in vain.

He took a deep breathe, showing that he was very confused; he turned around to see his nightstand with his cell phone on it. Yugi kept looking at it, like if somehow he was watching a treasure; he'd been wondering all day if he should do what his heart was telling him to. He always followed his heart, no matter what were the circumstances; his heart told him to say 'yes' to Yami so he could save his mother, his heart told him that he really wanted to get married, and his heart told him to… to…

Yugi already defeated sat on his bed and took the cell phone in his hands and dialled a number he thought he wouldn't in long time after what had happened. He closed his eyes waiting for someone to answer, and did his best to not hang the cell phone before he received an answer. And then Yugi heard his voice, the voice of his best friend.

The voice at the other side of the phone sounded angry and frustrated, like if he knew from who was the call _"Hello?"_

Yugi bit his lower lip nervous, and gulped before he could say anything "Hi J-Joey…" Yugi said with his voice sounding broken "It's me, Yugi"

"_Oh, you"_ Was the answer from Yugi's best friend, and at the reaction of Joey the young teen held his cell phone tighter unintentionally _"What do you want? It better be good"_

Yugi cleared his throat trying to regain some of his bravery "Joey, I-I wanted to call you because… well, because, um… well"

"_Come on say it fast, I have some things to do too if you don't mind" _Said Joey with anger, screaming lowly, not caring that his young 'friend' was having a hard time at just have to be speaking with him.

Feeling already too rushed by Joey, Yugi was able to speak again "Joey, I'd like if you could come to my wedding tomorrow" Almost whispered Yugi, feeling scared of what the reaction might be "Because, it is an important day for me, and I need you there please"

There was no response.

"And…" Continued Yugi "B-Because you are my best friend I want you to be there, in times like these is when I most need of your company or at least presence…" He said sadly

Again there was no answer, like if Joey was waiting for something in special Yugi to say.

"Also… j-just to let you know… it will be at 4:00pm at the gardens of R-Royal Terrace…" He finally finished the sentence and waited for Joey to say something, but when there was no answer, Yugi felt slightly panicked "Joey…?"

"_I'll be there" _Was the only answer and then he hung the phone.

It took Yugi brief seconds to realize that he had done it, he invited Joey to his wedding, the wedding that Joey thought was a mistake. But still, Yugi felt relieved somehow, like his conscience was telling him 'You did right, even if he does or doesn't come you know you did the right thing'

It didn't matter now to him if Joey came or not, he just laid back on his bed and sighed with a smile marked on his lips "Now, the only thing left is to say 'I do'"

Finally being able to find relief, Yugi hugged his pillow and was able to close his eyes to get some peaceful sleep.

* * *

Kaoru drove to Royal Terrace, he was wearing a black tux while Yugi had his normal clothes knowing that he would receive his clothing once they arrived.

Yugi looked by the window of the car and closed his eyes trying to calm down; he felt butterflies of the size of bats inside his stomach making him to feel very nervous and slightly unsure. He gripped his fists on his lap and took a deep breathe trying to calm down; the only thing he had to do was say 'I do', very simple, then why did he feel so nervous?

The teen opened his eyes again, only to realize they had arrived making him to feel even more nervous than before.

The car stopped at the entrance of a huge building that you could swear it looked like a small castle, not because of the design, because of the colours and materials used for its construction. Yugi came out from the car and turned at his father only being able to hear from him "I will search for a good parking lot, you get inside, I'll be there in a minute" And then the car drove away from the teen.

Yugi kept standing there, his hands being held together in nervousness. He turned around and looked once more at the building, he took a deep breathe and came inside.

He looked around him once he stepped inside, it seemed to be a living room, but somehow it looked like if you were in a hotel. There was a counter with a lady writing something down; there was a brown rug in the middle of the room with a coffee table on top of it; there were three comfortable beige couches and a nightstand with a lamp.

Soon the lady from the counter noticed Yugi's presence and walked towards him "I believe you are Yugi Motou right?" She asked kindly, she had long dark long and brown eyes.

Yugi nodded "That's me"

"Well Mr. Motou, my name is Stephanie, and Mr. Akana is already here. Let me give you your clothes and lead you to the gardens" She walked to another room that seemed to be a closet, from there she took out a white tux with a white rose on the left side of the chest. Stephanie gave it to Yugi "Now follow me please" Then she led the teen to a hallway and then stopped in front of a wooden door, she opened it only to find a beautiful garden.

At the sight before him Yugi gasped "Wow it looks beautiful!" Stephanie chuckled "Thank you Mr. Motou, we did our best job to please yours and Mr. Akana's wishes. But right now you better get changed; the wedding will begin in half an hour"

Yugi nodded "Where can I get changed?"

She pointed into a room that was across the gardens "There" Yugi was about to walk away but Stephanie held his arm "And one last thing Mr. Motou; Mr. Akana insisted that you should stay inside until the wedding began, because it is a tradition that he doesn't see you until the wedding" She commented smiling

Yugi returned the smile and nodded "Ok, thank you" Then he walked across the garden and got inside the room.

* * *

Yugi was wearing his white tux; he was looking in the mirror fixing his hair doing his best to look dashing enough to make Yami happy. He moved one of his bangs away and heard someone knock "Come in!" He said

The door was opened to see Ryou wearing a black tux stepping inside "Hello Yugi, you look great!"

Yugi at identifying the voice turned around and smiled "Ryou you came!" He said happily, then he hugged his friend "I'm so glad to see you!" After the brief hug he looked up at his friend "But, I thought you disagreed with this wedding"

Ryou chuckled and patted Yugi's shoulder "Even if I don't like it or not, it is your decision, and I'll always be here for you Yugi, at any time you need me"

Yugi felt small tears forming in his amethyst eyes "Thank you so much Ryou" Then he hugged him again.

Ryou chuckled and returned the hug "Is ok Yugi, don't cry" Yugi separated from the hug and whipped his tears away.

"But Yugi if you let me ask you something" Continued Ryou "Do you really want to get married?" He asked.

Yugi looked away for a moment staying in silence "Well, since you came here to the wedding I'll tell you" He bit his lower lip "For some reason I'm beginning to like Yami"

Ryou gasped "Oh my Yugi is that true?" He asked happily "Then why didn't you say it before? Those are wonderful news!"

Yugi looked at him surprised "You think so?"

"Of course!" He answered "I wasn't happy with it because I thought you didn't want to get married, but now I see everything clearly! Congratulations!"

Yugi chuckled "Thank you Ryou"

"Now, let's get you ready, the big moment is near. And Yami is already outside" He said as he helped fixing Yugi's hair.

Yugi blushed "He is outside?" He asked with anticipation.

Ryou nodded "Yes, and he looks very good"

Yugi chuckled excitedly "I can't wait" He said as he jumped up and down slightly feeling how the butterflies in his stomach were subsiding.

Ryou helped him with the last golden bang. Then from a table he took a bunch of white roses and gave them to Yugi "Now you are ready"

Yugi smiled, but then both boys gasped at hearing the song 'Here comes the bride' coming from the gardens. Yugi panicked and turned at Ryou "Ryou I know it's a bad moment, but please be my best man, I know Joey won't come"

Ryou nodded "Is ok, of course I will. Your dad is waiting outside so you better get going" Then he ran out of the room.

Yugi nodded, took a deep breathe and came out from his room, his father was waiting for him; Kaoru gave him a smile and led him up to the altar.

At this time Yugi was finally able to see completely the gardens, the way to the altar was lead by a long white rug, there were some petal roses scattered on the floor, at the sides were people sitting, at the left was Ryou as his best man, Bakura, and some other member of his family sitting, but no sight of Joey. At the side of Yami was sitting apparently his family, but where was Seto? He looked at the altar to see a smiling Yami wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose on the left side of his chest; a smile marked on his lips; and Seto was apparently his best man.

Finally Yugi was standing at Yami's side and Kaoru went back to take a sit. The young teen turned at Yami and received a warm smile from him "You look beautiful" Yami whispered making Yugi to blush.

When the music stopped the Priest cleared his throat, opened the Bible in his hands and began to read.

* * *

After their vows Seto handed the rings to both. Yami turned at Yugi and smiled kindly at him "Yugi, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you, my faithfulness, and my eternal loyalty to you. As I place it on your finger I open my soul, mind and heart to you; only asking you to always wear it as a reminder of how we're finally united this day" Then he placed the ring slowly and carefully on Yugi's finger.

Yugi then looked up at Yami still holding the ring in his hands "Yami… I give you this ring symbolizing my eternal l-love for you, my faithfulness, and my eternal loyalty to you. As I place it on your finger… I open myself to you in heart, mind and soul. And I only ask you to wear it always to remind both of us this day when we were united." Then he placed the ring on Yami's finger.

Yami unintentionally held Yugi's hand in his and waited for the Priest to continue "Now Yami, do you, take Yugi as your eternal partner in bad and goods, poor and richness, sickness and health, until death puts you apart?"

Yami nodded "I do"

The Priest turned at Yugi "And you Yugi, do you take Yami as your eternal partner in bad and goods, poor and richness, sickness and health, until death puts you apart?"

"I…"

"DON'T!" Someone screamed.

Everyone turned around only to see Joey standing in there, anger and hate marked on his face probably towards Yami "They don't love each other! This man will ruin Yugi's life!" He pointed at Yami "I can't let this happen to my best friend!"

"Joey…" Whispered Yugi

Yami groaned inwardly and snapped his fingers making two guards out of nowhere appear running towards the scene "Take him out of here" Ordered Yami. And then the two men dragged Joey by his arms away from the wedding, only hearing his distant screaming saying 'You can't get married!'

There was silence. Deep silence.

Yugi felt very ashamed, he turned at Yami and frowned "Sorry about that…" He whispered.

Yami shook his head and smiled at him again "Is ok" He murmured trying to not be heard by anyone "May I know who is he anyway?" He asked kindly

Yugi sighed embarrassed "M-My best friend… Joey…"

The CEO chuckled "Don't be embarrassed" He turned at the Priest and nodded at him.

The Priest cleared his throat "Well, I'm very certain that what the young one said is a lie" He turned a Yugi "Right?" Yugi nodded slightly "Very well then, I shall continue. Do you, Yugi, take Yami as your eternal partner, in bad and goods, poor and richness, sickness and health, until death puts you apart?" He asked again

Yugi this time feeling very sure nodded and smiled "I do"

The Priest smiled "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the groom"

And for Yugi what seemed to be only a blink Yami held his waist and pulled him towards his body for a deep and passionate kiss.

And at the scene everyone cheered and clapped.

* * *

Nekogal: There you go! The chapter was longer, Ryou is happy for Yugi, they are married, and Joey… was pulled out by guards

Yami and Yugi: You put yourself as a character in the chapter!

Nekogal: -snickers- I couldn't help it. Any way please review and give your opinions! Until next update!


	8. Honeymoon, landing in Paris

Nekogal: Hey everybody! I felt like writing the next update, because Christmas was very jolly and I'm still in that mood. So, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot (**It belongs to yugixyamiyaoilover**) just the writing. Enjoy!

* * *

After the wedding, Yami took Yugi home (in a limo) telling him to get ready and pack everything because they were going to Paris for two weeks and their plane departed in around two hours. For Yugi this was very incredible, he always dreamed to visit Paris, but it was kind of awkward because it was going to be his honeymoon. But now that he was married, he couldn't say no.

So once at home he packed everything he might needed, enough clothes, camera, his ipod, an English-French dictionary, and more stuff. He called Seto and told him were his was going to go so he could inform Ryou and Bakura, and if needed, to Joey and Anzu too.

Yugi waited in the front door outside his house, and when he saw a black limo stopping he said goodbye to his father and came inside the limo, the driver closed the door, and soon they began to move. Yami was sitting next to him, with a warm smile on his face towards the teen, making him to blush slightly. Even though the way was quiet Yugi kept blushing, because of Yami's gaze locked on him the entire time.

Once they arrived to the airport they took their plane and flew for eight hours until they arrived to Paris. Out the airport another limo received them and took them to their hotel. Yugi was very tired and just wanted to rest, so he couldn't see Paris like a tourist would on their way to the hotel. The limo let them outside the greatest and finest hotel in the city and then it drove away.

They came inside and Yami went to the counter and in a few minutes they were taken to their room. (Imagine the room however you want) The first thing Yugi did was lay on the king size bed and try to get some sleep, because after all, they arrived at night in Paris. He snuggled into the bed and held the pillow tight and closed his eyes for a brief moment, until he felt a hand stroke his back.

Yugi opened his eyes in shock, he yelped and flinched from the invador's touch. He looked up and saw Yami with an expression of surprise on his face "Is something wrong?" He asked.

**Yugi's POV**

What did just happen? Did he touch me? But why? What is his problem?

Like hell of course there is something wrong you Casanova! I'm not even sure if I truly love you and you just came and tried to touch me!

I looked at him with fright and did my best to make my fear fade away "D-Did you just tried to…"

He approached closer to me and nuzzled my neck "Please forgive me, you are so beautiful that I can't…" He kissed my neck but I pushed him away with my left hand "Please don't do it"

"Yugi I beg you, it's just that you are…" He said as he kissed my neck again "… so beautiful…"

I pushed him away again, trying to not let him get close to me "Don't do it…" I said almost sobbing, fearing that he might not control himself and just push me against the bed.

But still he came back again, he tried to undo my shirt until I couldn't take it anymore, I knew it would hurt him, and so it would to me, but I just didn't want to do this and end up doing a horrible mistake "Don't do it!" I screamed between my tears and I slapped him.

He immediately stopped his actions and touched the cheek that had the mark of my hand; he looked down feeling ashamed and nodded to me. "I'm sorry" He whispered. I stood up from the bed and fixed my shirt that was half unbuttoned. I looked at him and felt pity once he moved his gaze up back at me, those crimson eyes were filled with sadness, loneliness, and sorrow, he seemed to be in pain.

"I'm sorry" He said again "I hope you can forgive me" This time his voice sounded broken, and sad, something I couldn't stand to hear. I sat next to him and patted his shoulder "Is ok, don't worry" I said trying to comfort him.

He turned at me, with small tears falling on his cheeks "No it's not Yugi, it's not. For a slight moment I thought of taking your innocence away; I was so desperate to be loved by someone that I forgot to listen my common sense"

Loved by someone? What did he mean by saying that? Maybe what Seto told me was actually true, it was hard to believe that someone like him could not be loved "What do you mean with loved by someone?"

Yami softened his eyes at my question, did I say something wrong? Because he seems to be suffering "Yugi, now that we are married I won't hide anything from you. You see, I always wanted to find someone I could love, and, because I had no attraction for women that was going to be hard for me" He paused for a moment like if he was looking for the right words "But, the other day, I saw you, I felt my heart beat uncontrollably by first time. I knew I loved you, and I wanted you to return my feelings as well… but even if you don't… I hope the money can help your mother" He said as he smiled sadly at me.

I widened my eyes, he knew about what was happening to mom? It seems that after all he married me for love and to help me. Poor him, he knows so little about me, because if he could know me well, he'd knew that my sparkles of love toward him were just beginning to shine.

I whipped his tears away and I stroke the cheek I hurt moments ago, almost like in apology. I kissed him slightly on the lips making him to blush cutely "Yami, I merely know you" I smiled at him as I said it "But in the little time we've been together, I began to feel something towards you, but it isn't strong enough for letting you make love to me…" I whispered at the last words.

He smiled widely at me and nodded "I think I understand what you mean, and if I can make you feel less awkward I will sleep in the couch" He said sincerely still smiling

It was so nice of him to offer that to me, especially in our honeymoon, but even though I wasn't sure if I truly loved him I couldn't let him sleep in the couch, he was nice enough at offering. I shook my head "That isn't necessary Yami, I assure you"

He looked at the clock and chuckled "Then you better get changed, it's almost midnight you must be very tired"

I blushed slightly, at just thinking of changing clothes with him in the room, but obviously he noticed "Don't worry, I won't peek" He winked at me and turned around so I was facing his back. I changed into my star pajama as fast as I could, and when I told him to he turned around again.

I laid on the left side of the bed and covered my body with the sheets, trying to ignore that Yami was now changing from his clothes; in a few moments later I felt another body lay next to me, and the warmth coming from it felt nice. I closed my eyes knowing that tomorrow I was going to enjoy the entire day in Paris, with Yami.

**Normal POV**

The next day, at the first glimmer of the sun rays Yugi opened his eyes, already feeling exited for being in Paris, and to having an entire week to see it fully and enjoy its beauty. He sat up on the bed and yawned with a small smile, he rubbed his eyes and turned to see Yami. He seemed to be so peaceful on his sleep, without any problems, without anything to worry about. Yugi smiled at his sleeping face, he gave him a kiss on the nose and went to take a bath.

Yami felt something warm on his nose and opened his crimson eyes, he saw the clock and noticed that it was almost seven in the morning, it was probable that Yugi woke up. He sat up and chuckled at seeing that in fact Yugi wasn't there, and the sound of the shower was enough to tell him that he was getting ready for their first day in Paris. He stood up from the bed and went to take a bath as well (A/N: Do not panic, there are two bathrooms, because well, they are in Paris, in the finest hotel, and Yami has a bunch of money!)

Yugi came out from the bath in a few moments later, seeing the obvious when Yami was not there. He put on some decent clothes, (black leather pants, a silver belt, with chains on his neck and wrists, his fancy boots, and a white shirt) fixed his hair and waited Yami to be ready.

While he waited Yugi was able to notice that the room had a balcony covered in white silk curtains, maybe that was why he didn't notice them, he opened the curtains and smiled of surprise at seeing the beautiful view he had. You could see the Eiffel tower from there, the town where people were walking from one place to other, bakers selling their just made bread, elders drinking some coffee while they read the newspaper, and how kids played together. Yugi sure liked how Paris was. "It is beautiful…" He said to himself

"You like it?" Asked another voice from behind him. Yugi yelped at the sudden interruption, he looked behind to find Yami already ready, looking gorgeous, with a kind smile marked on his lips, he was wearing a red long sleeve shirt, black leather pants and black matching boots.

Yugi stunned because of his appearance just nodded, at the answer Yami chuckled "I knew you would, I made sure we had the perfect view, and as you see, we do" He commented, his voice sounding cheerful and happy, the total opposite of how he was last night. "So, do you want to get some breakfast?"

Yugi was about to answer but his stomach did first, Yugi blushed and nodded "Wouldn't mind to have some"

Yami crossed his arms and smiled "Ok then, would you like to order here from the hotel, or shall we go see for a restaurant?" He asked kindly

"Well, I always wanted to eat a 'Croissant'" He said trying to not sound like if he was going to take advantage of Yami's kindness and money "I heard they are delicious"

Once finished the sentence Yami chuckled "Then, if my beloved wants to eat a 'Croissant' then my beloved will have one" He moved towards the phone and called to reception, and for Yugi's impression he spoke in French, when he did Yugi searched for his dictionary and understood a few words that Yami said only to find that they meant: **'roses' **and '**door'**

Yami hung the phone and returned with Yugi "So let's get going"

"Um Yami, what was that call? And since when do you speak French?" Asked Yugi with curious and seriousness mixed in his voice.

The CEO chuckled "Just, something, forget about it. And I had travelled here before so I learned the language. Now let's get going" He grabbed Yugi's arm gently and led him out of the room. They came out from the hotel and walked some streets, not just to look for a restaurant, but to enjoy the town too.

After walking around, and talking with each other they found a market stall that sold Croissants and while they had breakfast they agreed that their first stop would be the Eiffel tower, and if they were not tired yet, they could go and see Notre Dame.

They walked towards the tower, and once arrived a guard at the entrance of the line stopped them, fortunately for both he spoke English "Before you get in the line you must know that it takes around an hour of waiting the first floor of the tower, and so on until the last one"

Yugi sighed depressed, knowing that it would take them long time to reach the top, and it was probable they wouldn't be able to go to Notre Dame today.

But still Yami not accepting the fact of waiting that long, cleared his throat to call the guard's attention "My name is Yami Atemu Akana, I'm the CEO Of the communication company Shinosuko located in Domino. I believe lately I provided some of the companies from Paris of my electronic equipment"

The guard widened his eyes and nodded "That's true Mr. Akana. Sorry for being so foolish. Please let me take you from another way to the Tower's top" Then he led them by another door only allowed to employees to an elevator that was lonely, deserted, no one was there. The guard let them take the elevator, and once both came inside the guard returned to his duties.

"Wow, I can't believe that you were able to do that" Said Yugi surprised as he saw through the glassed elevator how they were going up, and up.

Yami chuckled at the response of the young teen "Well, I am, and you better get used to it because with the power of the CEO I am I will give you every single thing you want, even though if I have to travel to the other side of the world"

Yugi blushed at his words "Thank you, you are so swe- I mean kind" He stuttered at the last of the sentence, making Yami to grin.

Once the elevator stopped they came outside, and Yugi opened his eyes wide and gasped of happiness at seeing the beautiful view they had in front of their eyes, it was even more beautiful than the one from the balcony of the hotel; the entire city of Paris could be seen from there, and it looked beautiful.

"This is so beautiful Yami! I can't actually believe I'm in the Eiffel tower watching this" He turned to face the other "Thank you so much" He said as he leaned on the bars at the sides to look better

"It was nothing, I just like to see you happy" He said as he leaned too next to Yugi.

Yugi at hearing this turned again at the CEO, he liked to see him happy, like a person that really loves another one. It was Yugi then that he realized, that because of this simple words and actions from Yami, Yugi began to fall in love with him more and more, and he was sure that if Yami kept like this, in no time Yugi would be deeply in love with him.

The teen softened his eyes and moved his body closer towards Yami's; he trailed his hand and placed it above the CEO's. At this sudden action Yami turned at Yugi and widened his eyes in surprise. Yugi chuckled at his reaction and leaned closer to his face and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Yami then after realizing what was happening returned the kiss willingly, their tongue's danced together, and tasted each other' mouth, sweet, spicy, vanilla, strawberry and cinnamon; those were the flavours both tasted from each other, and it was delicious.

Finally their lungs begged for oxygen and they broke from the kiss; they stared at each other's eyes, Yami stared with confusion and happiness, and Yugi with innocence and happiness too. "I thought you'd like that"

Yami blinked and nodded "Of course I did, it's just that I understand what was it for"

The teen chuckled "Must I have a reason to kiss you?" He asked playfully

Finally kind of understanding Yami softened his eyes, smiled and shook his head "No, of course not" He said as he held Yugi's hands in his.

They stayed in silence for a moment not moving from their positions, until Yugi broke it "Yami"

"Yes Yugi?" He asked calmly

Yugi looked down at the floor for a brief moment trying to find the right words, then he looked up again feeling more confident "Listen, I want this marriage, and relation to last for a very long time; but I want to take it slow with you, that means that we won't have relations until I'm sure about it, it means that we might kiss slightly, not passionately, and it means that the closest thing to physical contact is a hug or a warm embrace in our sleep. Ok?"

Yami couldn't hold to chuckle at Yugi's conditions "Ok, I really am grateful you gave me a chance for this to work out"

Yugi smiled at him "You are welcome" Then he gave him a soft kiss on the lips

That was the last sentence they said to each other, once their gaze was locked back to the beautiful scenery before them.

* * *

Yugi opened their hotel room, feeling very tired, they visited after the Eiffel Tower Notre Dame, and as Yugi expected it was wonderful. But at the end of the day he ended up exhausted.

He was about to step on the room when he found a bunch of beautiful roses in front the door. Yugi gasped of surprise and took them in his hands "These are so pretty!" He smelled them and smiled. He turned around to face Yami "I believe you brought this to me right?"

Yami grinned "Guilty of charge"

"Oh, so this was what you asked for by the phone" Finally understood Yugi

Yami nodded as both stepped inside the room ready to get some sleep "Yep"

Yugi filled a glass with water and then placed the roses inside "I love them, you sure don't lose any of your time at getting this gifts" Yugi said as he sat on the bed next to Yami.

The CEO smirked as he got his clothes off ready to sleep "I'll take as a compliment" Finally he only remained in his boxers and covered his body with the sheets.

Yugi changed too into his star pajama and came inside the bed next to Yami "Yami, this was the best day of my life. Thank you so much for letting me be here with you" He yawned and snuggled into Yami's body.

Yami wrapped his arms around him in protection "You are very welcome" He gave him a kiss on the forehead and soon both fell asleep.

* * *

Nekogal: There you go! I really worked hard on this update, because it was longer than usual. So anyway please review! Give your opinions, any kind of question I will gladly answer. Jaa-ne!


	9. Visiting my Mother

Nekogal: Hey everybody! Before you start kicking the crap out of me I'd like to apologize for not updating sooner, but I had a lot of things to do.

Yami: yeah right…

Nekogal: So I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot (it belongs to yugixyamiyaoilover) just the writing. Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi walked out of the airport and looked at the pictures he took from the digital camera "Wow Yami, I can't believe we went to the Eiffel Tower four times and so with Notre Dame! I have great pictures and I can't wait to show them to dad" He looked up at Yami who was carrying their bags "Thank you so much"

Yami smiled down at him "You are very welcome Yugi. You know I'd do anything to make you happy" He said, and Yuugi blushed.

Both kept walking and soon were received by a limo. The driver came out and placed the bags in the backspace. Then both came inside the car, sitting next to each other.

Yami held Yugi's hand slightly and smiled at the teen "Yugi, I'll take you home so you can say goodbye to your father, then you'll be coming with me" He said softly

Yugi sighed still feeling unsure "I don't know Yami, I like the idea of living with you but I don't think dad will like that idea pretty much"

The CEO sighed and squeezed Yugi's hand "Yugi, we've talked about this, and now that we are married we have to live together; you'd still go to high school so there's no need of worrying. Besides, I wouldn't survive without you"

Yugi looked down at the floor "I know that. But, in certain way I'd miss my father. And, I know dad needs my support for what happened to mom"

Yami nodded "I know and I'm very sorry. But if you want to, after we get you home you can go see your mother together with your father, what do you think about that?" He asked.

Yugi kept quiet for a moment, thinking of his words, until he spoke again "It would be nice to see mom again, I miss her" He sighed and leaned against Yami's shoulder.

Yami looked down at the teen and blushed, somehow knowing that Yugi loved him more and more, within the time they spent together. The CEO smiled and wrapped an arm around Yugi's body protectively "Is alright to miss her" He whispered.

Yugi bit his lower lip when he felt tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want to look weak in front of Yami and did his best to hold them "You think s-she'll be ok?" He asked trying to hold his sobs.

Yami stroke Yugi's hair "I certainly don't know. But if we have hope everything should go fine" He comforted.

The teen hid his face in Yami's chest "I hope so" Sniffed Yugi.

Yami stroke Yugi's hair and held him tighter at feeling wet on his chest "Don't cry, Yugi. It breaks my heart to see you sad"

Yugi looked up at him "Sorry"

Yami smiled weakly, then he kissed him slightly "There's no need. Cheer up, everything will be fine" He whispered in comfort.

Yugi smiled and nodded, as Yami whipped his tears away "Thank you" He snuggled closer to Yami and saw through the window how they arrived to their destination and the limo stopped slowly in front of his house.

Both came out, and stood in front of the door. Yugi not being able to knock knowing that it would mean to say goodbye, he felt a warm hand pat his shoulder and taking a deep breathe he knocked on the door.

Soon it was opened and Kaoru smiled at seeing Yugi finally being back from his honeymoon "Hi dad" Said Yugi with a fake smile.

Kaoru hugged Yugi "Hello Yugi, I'm so happy so see you are back" He let go of his son "How did it go?"

Yugi smiled weakly "Very good. I got a lot of pictures and I had a wonderful time"

"That is very good to know" He then saw the bags of Yugi being carried by his boss "Do you want me to take your things inside Yugi?"

Yugi looked at the floor sadly and shook his head "No dad, that is not necessary. B-Because I will go live with Yami from now on" He said, doing his best to hide his sadness.

Kaoru widened his eyes in shock "What?"

This time Yami stepped closer "Kaoru, Yugi and I are married now, and we have to live together, not only because we have to, because we want to."

Kaoru gripped his fists "You may be my boss. But I won't let you take Yugi away from me!"

"Keep saying that and you might lose your job Kaoru…" Hissed Yami

"Wait" Interrupted Yugi "There is no need to fight. I am the one that decides where to live. And I'd like to talk to mom about it first" He said looking at both with pleading eyes.

Kaoru softened his eyes "You want to see your mother?"

Yugi nodded.

"Then I'll take you to the hospital" Said Yami "And once Yugi talked to his mother, he'll decide where to live"

Kaoru nodded "Fine"

The three of them got inside the limo, all the way to the hospital being quiet; Kaoru was looking through the window thinking on what to do to convince Yugi to stay with him; Yugi was snuggled against Yami's body, wanting to know what choice could he pick in a situation like this, and Yami was holding Yugi protectively, thinking of how he would survive if Yugi decided to go with his father.

After some time, the limo stopped and the three came out to be in front of the hospital.

They came inside, and Kaoru approached to the counter were a nurse was sitting; knowing that Yugi was feeling nervous to do it "Excuse me, we're here to see Anna Motou"

"Ok sir, just hold on a moment" Answered the nurse and typed something on the computer "Well, if this is right you must be Kaoru Motou"

Kaoru nodded.

"Mrs. Motou is at room 458 in second floor" She informed.

"Ok, thank you" Then he went back to Yami and Yugi "Anna is at the second floor, in room 458 Yugi"

Yugi nodded "Ok dad"

The three of them walked up some stairs, and the more they approached Yugi was shaking more and more, but he relaxed a bit at feeling the gentle hand of Yami holding his.

'I wonder how mom is doing, if she is asleep or not, and will I be strong enough to see her in her state?' Asked Yugi to himself 'But I know, that no matter what, she'll still be able to help me. After all, she is my best friend'

"We're here" Said Kaoru, and Yugi snapped out of his thoughts, to see indeed they were in front of his mother's room.

Yugi gulped.

"You'd like to go first Yugi?" Asked Yami softly, trying to give him comfort.

Yugi nodded "Yes"

"Then go on" Cheered Yami "We'll be here waiting for you as long as you need" He said, ignoring the fact that Kaoru was staring at him oddly.

"Thank you" Whispered Yugi and then he peeked through the door, and came inside.

Once the door was closed Kaoru turned at Yami and looked at him with rage "Mr. Akana, I see that you treat my son in a very kind way. But may I know if you have been respectful with him?" He asked, not caring that he was facing his boss.

Yami chuckled and crossed his arms, somehow expecting this "Fear not Kaoru, I'll never do something Yugi doesn't want me to. I love him too much and I'd never forgive myself if I hurt him in some way"

Kaoru raised his eyebrows surprised "You love my son?" He asked.

Yami at such question turned at him with a serious face "How wouldn't I? He is such a wonderful person. And I didn't marry him just to help his mother, but I wanted to be by his side too"

Kaoru looked at the floor, realizing what he just heard "I see" He whispered 'Then I won't be surprised when Yugi decides to go live with him'

* * *

Yugi closed the door behind him and smiled weakly at seeing his mother laying in bed, here eyes half opened "Hi mom" He whispered in case she was sleeping.

She looked up at the door, to see the voice greeting her, she smiled at seeing her son "Hi sweetheart"

Yugi smiled weakly and sat in a chair next to her bed "How are you doing?"

Anna sat up slightly "I'm fine Yugi, I'm so happy to see you"

"So am I mom" He said and held her hand in his "Did Dr. Leslie say anything?"

"She said that I should have the surgery soon, or something might happen. But I'm not very worried about it" She said still smiling.

Yugi chuckled at how positive his mother could be "Well mom, we finally got the money to pay for your surgery, so everything will be fine"

Anna raised her eyebrows slightly "How?"

Yugi sighed and looked deeply in her eyes "Well you see, I don't know how, Mr. Akana, the boss of my dad found out about our situation, and he said that to help us I had to marry him" He took a deep breathe "And so I did" He said showing his ring to Anna. "And once we were married he would make me an account on the bank and give me the money we needed"

There was silence, when Anna had to understand completely what she just heard "You… are married Yugi?" She asked, in case she heard wrong.

Yugi nodded "Yes, but the thing is, that at first I did it to help you. But, when we went to our honeymoon, strong feelings towards him began to grow inside of me. And… the more time I spend with him, the more I fall in love with him. The only problem now mom, is that I have to live with him, but I don't want to leave dad alone either" He confessed.

Anna nodded "I see. Yugi, I'm so proud to be your mother you know that?" She said and stroked his cheek "And I can't believe that I raised a boy that got married to help me. And, I'm happy for you that you found love"

Yugi softened his eyes at the words of his mother "Thank you mom. But, what should I do?" He asked tightening the hold of her hand.

Anna smiled "Do, what your heart tells you to sweetie. No one will force you into something you don't want, and your father just wishes for your happiness, and so do I"

Yugi smiled, knowing now exactly what to do "Thank you mom, I love you so much"

Anna hugged him softly "Me too Yugi" She gave him a kiss in the cheek "And don't ever forget to listen to your heart, every time you feel lost" She whispered to him.

Yugi sat up and waved at her "I will, and I'll see you soon." He said and left the room.

The teen walked again to the hallway and found Yami and his father waiting for him patiently leaning against the wall. At seeing the presence of the young one Yami raised his eyebrow "So fast Yugi?" He asked.

And Yugi nodded smiling. Then he turned at his father "Dad, do you want to see mom?"

Kaoru stayed in silence and smiled "Yes, I'd like to" He looked at both and then came inside Anna's room.

Once Yami and Yugi were alone, the CEO held Yugi by his waist in a warm embrace "So, how did it do?" He asked

Yugi sighed and looked down "My mom helped me a lot in my decision, and it is going to be kind of hard to say it" He said, not noticing the horrified expression in Yami's face.

"Really?" Asked Yami, wanting to be ready for when Yugi said him he would stay with his father.

Yugi nodded "Yeah"

Yami kissed his cheek "I understand" And both stayed quiet, waiting for Kaoru to come back.

In around 10 minutes or less Kaoru came back with a face of relief, unknown the reason for the other two, and said something they didn't expect. He turned at Yugi "Yugi, your mother wants to meet Mr. Akana"

Yami widened his eyes "Me?" He asked pointing at himself.

Kaoru nodded "Yes, she said that now that you are part of the family, she wanted to meet you" He said smiling.

The CEO looked at Yugi who gave him a nod, and took a deep breathe "Ok then, I'll see her"

"But" Continued Kaoru "She wanted to meet you, and if possible Yugi to go with you" He said looking at his son.

Yugi looked oddly at his father "Mom wanted me to go with Yami?"

Kaoru nodded.

Yugi shrugged "Oh well, I guess mom has a good reason" He looked at Yami and held his hand "Come on Yami, let's go"

Yami smiled at him as an answer and they came inside the room.

"I believe you are Yami right?" Was the first thing both heard once they came inside the room.

Yami nodded and bowed "Yes ma'am, I'm Yami Atemu Akana, by short, Yami"

Anna smiled warmly at him "It is very nice to meet you Yami. I'm very grateful with you for giving Yugi the money we need for the surgery"

Yami shook his head "It is no problem Mrs. Motou, I did it happily, and I like to see Yugi happy, so I want to make sure you are ok" He said, causing Yugi to blush slightly.

Anna chuckled at the reaction of her son "Well, you sure are a gentleman, I'm happy for having you as my son-in law. I'm sure you'll take good care of my son"

Yami held Yugi by his shoulders and held him tightly "Of course I will"

Anna smiled "And, if I'm not wrong you are the CEO of the Shinosuko company right?" She asked kindly.

Yami nodded "That's me"

Still smiling, Anna turned at Yugi "Well Yugi, I wish you two the best in your marriage and to be happy together" She turned at Yami "I'm still honoured to meet you Mr. Akana, I'll never be able to thank you enough"

Yami smiled and nodded "It was no problem ma'am. We'll be leaving now, I hope to see you soon"

"Same here Mr. Akana" She said.

Both Yugi and Yami said goodbye and left the room and were back with Kaoru again.

The three, knowing what would happen now, walked down the stairs to leave the hospital, both Yami and Kaoru wanting to know with whom Yugi would go to live.

They came out from the building and came inside the limo, Yugi sitting between Yami and his father. The teen sighed and looked at the floor "I've decided with whom I'll live"

He turned at his father "Dad, I'm sorry but I'm going with Yami" He whispered, knowing that this was hard for him.

Yami smiled inwardly, now Yugi would be with him at all times.

Kaoru sighed depressed and looked at Yugi deep in the eyes, somehow knowing this would happen "Is there a certain reason of why you are not coming with me Yugi?" He asked.

Yugi nodded "Yes dad. It would be better if I was with Yami at all times because, well, he has enemy companies and I don't doubt they might try to hurt me, so it is for our safety"

His father looked down at the floor and sighed defeated "I understand" He turned at Yami and looked at him with pleading eyes "Mr. Akana, the only thing I ask you for, is to take care of my son" He said.

Yami nodded "I will"

The limo stopped once more at Yugi's home, and the teen and his father came out to pack his things, now that he would be going.

In around 20 minutes, Yugi had packed in boxes and bags all his stuff and put it in the limo. His father stayed at home and waved goodbye as he saw how the limo drove away.

All the way, to his new home, Yugi remained quiet, not being sure of what to say.

And in what it seemed to be only 5 minutes the limo stopped, and both came out. And at the scene before him Yugi gasped, he was in front of a huge mansion, with a garden leading to the front door, and there was a gate so nobody could come in. The building had three floors, and it was made of bricks, wooden doors painted in a beige colour, and a lot of windows were seen covered in silk curtains.

Yami smiled at the reaction of the small one and held his hand "Come on, I'll show you our room. They will take your stuff there"

Yugi nodded and was led inside, the front door was opened by a servant; and Yugi gasped more at the inside, it was huge and it looked so beautiful from inside (A/N: Imagine it the way you want)

They walked some stairs up to the second floor and they stopped in front of a green door, Yami opened it and Yugi widened his eyes at seeing the inside. There was a king size bed, with beige sheets and two pillows, there was a plasma TV on the wall, and two nightstands in each side of the bed, there was a big window covered in white silk curtains, there was a big wooden closet, and a white room probably leading to the bathroom.

"Wow, it is wonderful Yami" He said as he sat on the bed.

Yami smiled and sat next to him "I'm glad you liked it. You'll sleep here with me, and tomorrow you can see the rest of the house, it is getting kind of late and I don't want you to miss high school just because you were sleepy"

Yugi smiled and laid back on the bed "Ok Yami" He said and closed his eyes, still wondering how would it go to him at high school, when his friends, and probably everyone, knew about his marriage.

* * *

Nekogal: That's all for now people! I hope you liked it, as always please review and give your opinions. And sorry if I had any grammar mistakes. Jaa-ne!


	10. The next day

Nekogal: Hey everyone here is the next chapter. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot, just the writing. Enjoy chap 10!

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning by the sound of his alarm, he opened his eyes and saw that Yami was already gone; he then looked at the clock and saw it was still early. The teen yawned and stretched, he sat up on the bed and changed his clothes, still not feeling ready for the day that was waiting for him.

After being ready he came out form the room, still not very familiarized with the mansion trying to find his way asking to some of the people that worked there. Soon, in about ten minutes, Yugi managed to come out from the huge mansion, and was received by a limo at the entrance, and then from there, taken to high school.

All the students that were outside the high school, stopped their activities, when their attention was caught at seeing a limo stopping in front of the building. And also, Joey, Anzu and Ryou noticed the presence of the limo, already knowing who it was.

Yugi climbed out from the limo, looking down at the floor already knowing he was getting everyone's attention and did his best to ignore it; hearing some murmurs, gasps, and whispers, and bad for him, he could hear some of the whispers.

Two girls that were talking to each other said: "He is no man enough for a woman, that's why he married that Yami Atemu"

The other girl nodded "I think the same"

Two guys looked at him oddly as they talked "I heard he got married with him just for the sex"

The other nodded "Yeah, he is nothing but a slut"

Yugi shook his head trying to not hear their conversations.

He moved his gaze up slightly and saw Ryou, and was relieved to see him but then he frowned, at seeing that Joey and Anzu dragged the white haired teen away from him. Ryou gave Yugi a look of apology and left with the other two inside the building, having no other option.

Yugi sighed depressed and sat under the shadow of a tree that was away from most of the students, and prayed that this day was already over.

He took out one of his textbooks, and opened it to read it; thinking that maybe some lecture could distract his mind for a moment. It was until a minute later, Yugi heard strong footsteps coming towards him. The teen gulped and looked up to find Ushio and his gang right in front of him. "U-Ushio?" He asked nervously.

The bully smirked and held Yugi's shirt strongly picking him up in the air.

Yugi cried in pain and struggled to be free, but he wasn't strong enough to make Ushio's grip let go of him.

"Well, well, why are you hiding twerp? Are you scared of something?" Asked Ushio with a smirk.

Yugi shook his head immediately, hoping that it would make Ushio not hurt him.

One of Ushio's friends stepped closer to Yugi and crossed his arms "We heard recently something interesting about you twerp. Everybody is talking about it"

Yugi gulped and froze.

"They say that you married to some rich guy and that you now live with him" Continued Ushio "And we feel very bad that you didn't tell us…" He hissed.

Yugi looked away from Ushio's face trying to hide that he was lying "I-I didn't want to bother you…"

Ushio tightened the grip around Yugi's shirt and groaned "But that doesn't matter now! Because now that you are married to the rich guy, you have a lot of money. So come on, give us the cash!" He commanded.

Yugi gulped, he had no money at the moment, not even for lunch, so what was he going to do? The teen looked away from Ushio "I-I have no money right now…" He said nervously.

At the answer Ushio got angrier "Then now you just gave me a good reason to kick the crap out of you!"

Yugi shut his eyes close, and cried in pain when he was hit roughly in the stomach and then thrown back to the floor. Immediately, Yugi curled in a ball, already knowing what was coming next.

As expected, Yugi was then kicked in the stomach again, his sides, a few times on his face, and on his back. Yugi protected his face and held back sobs, feeling pity of him for not being able to defend himself from those bullies.

Once Ushio and his friends left the wounded body on the floor, Yugi was finally able to let the tears come out; he sobbed silently and did his best to stand up, having support from the tree. He had a lot of pain on his sides and stomach, so he could barely make it on his feet. He whipped his tears away and picked his books up.

* * *

Ryou sat on the table with Joey and Anzu, and saw worried how far away Yugi was struggling to stand up again; he noticed there were bruises on Yugi's face and a bit of blood in his arm and mouth. Ryou gripped his fists and gulped in nervousness, he really wanted to help Yugi, perhaps maybe Joey would let him this time.

"Joey, Yugi is hurt" He said and pointed to where Yugi was.

Joey looked at Yugi and stayed silent for a moment, then he scoffed and looked away "Forget about it Ryou, don't pay any attention to it" He commanded.

Ryou frowned "But he needs help…"

Anzu groaned and crossed her arms "Last time we tried to help him in making a good decision he ignored us, what makes you think he'll let us help him now? Besides, if he needs help that badly, then he can get help from his so called husband" She hissed.

Ryou sighed depressed and looked down at the floor sadly.

Soon the bell rang and they had to go to class.

"Come on Ryou" Said Joey as he and Anzu stood up from the table. Ryou nodded sadly, and followed them behind as he saw how Yugi walked weakly towards his first class too.

Yugi's first class was unfortunately with Joey and Anzu, and even worse, Ryou would be with him in four periods more, so it would be a very long morning.

Yugi gave a fast glance at both of his 'friends' and noticed that they were staring at him with anger, warningly and with hate. Yugi just frowned and sat on the far corner of the room. He sat down and groaned weakly when his side hurt him.

It was just the beginning of the day and he already wanted to see Yami, he felt so desperate now. But wait, if Yami saw the state he was in now, what would he do? Sue Ushio? Send Ushio to jail? Kill Ushio? Sue the high school for not protecting him?! Every thought was worst than the last one.

Yugi shook his head, he couldn't tell Yami what happened to him, that would be madness! Especially because Yami is a bit possessive, so he would get very angry. Yugi sighed, it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Yami sat on the desk of his office and checked some of the pile of papers he had to read. Today he was very stressed, and he had a lot of work to do, not just that, but he had no idea that he would receive a surprise.

The phone rang, and Yami not very willingly answered _"Mr. Akana" _Called Karen from the other side of the phone.

"Yes?" He asked with a tired tone in his voice.

"_There is someone on hold on the phone, wanting to talk to you immediately, sir"_

Yami sighed frustrated "Who is it this time?"

"_Um, your mother s-sir"_

Yami widened his eyes "My mother?! Transmit the call now Karen, this may be important"

"_Yes sir" _She said.

Soon Yami's call with Karen was replaced with another one. _"Honey pie, is that you?" _Asked a female voice that was slightly weak because of age.

Yami chuckled nervously; it had been very long time since he was called by that nickname "Yes mom, it's me. How are you and dad doing?"

"_Very well sweetie, thanks for asking. We just received the news, why didn't you invite us to your wedding?" _She asked sounding slightly angered, but kind.

Yami gulped, he knew this time would come soon or later "Um well you see, I knew you'd have to meet my husband before the wedding, a-and things were too fast there would be no time for introducing you to him. I'm sorry mom" He apologized.

Half of Yami's reason to not invite his parents to the wedding was that, but the other half, was because of the long years of being with his parents, he knew they could be slightly cruel to Yugi in a lot of terms, and he was worried that Yugi might get hurt by them.

"_Is ok honey pie" _She said, this time sounding slightly frustrated.

Yami gulped "And, how did you find out about my marriage?" He asked nervous.

The CEO was surprised that instead of an answer he heard his mother laughing for certain reason unknown to him. "Um, mom?"

After she finished laughing, Yami's mother was able to answer _"Oh sweetie, you are so innocent as always. Your marriage is no secret to anyone. I read it in today's newspaper, it was in the front page so it is probable the entire country knows about it" _She informed.

Yami sighed, he really did not see that coming. "Oh, ok"

"_But, sweetie, the real reason of why I called is…" _Yami widened his eyes in anticipation _"Is because, your father and I want to meet your husband, this sixteen year old Yugi Motou…" _She hissed at the last of the sentence.

Yami panicked, Yugi to meet his parents? That is to play with fire while holding dynamite! Oh no, there was no way to stop this; he knew very well that soon or later his parents had to meet Yugi. Yami bit his lower lip nervous "O-Ok mom, you'll meet him"

It could be sensed that at the other side of the phone Yami's mother smiled _"Very well sweetie, we'll be there the next weekend. Until then"_

"Bye mom" He mumbled and hung the phone.

Yami sighed deeply and covered his face with his hands in nervousness "I'm so screwed up now…"

* * *

It seemed to pass an eternity for Yugi, until fourth period came. He felt a little relieved at knowing he had this period with Ryou. He came inside to class, and sat once again on the far corner. And in just a minute Ryou came inside and sat next to his friend once he saw him.

"Yugi I'm so sorry for what happened to you, I wanted to help you but Joey and Anzu didn't let me" Apologized Ryou "Are you ok?"

Yugi sighed and just nodded "Yeah…" He whispered.

Ryou softened his eyes "I'm still very sorry Yugi, I-"

"Is ok Ryou" Interrupted Yugi "You have nothing to apologize for, it wasn't your fault. I guess it was my fault for going too far from everyone"

Ryou sighed.

"But Ryou" Continued Yugi "How did everyone find out about my marriage?" He asked lowly, knowing that most of people were glancing at him discreetly.

The white haired boy closed his eyes and sighed "I thought you already knew, but your marriage was at the front of page of today's newspaper"

Yugi widened his eyes "Oh"

Ryou patted his shoulder in support "Don't worry Yugi. I'm sure everything will be fine"

Yugi nodded, still feeling not quite sure "Sure" He said and changed his attention to the class _'I just wish I could believe that too'_

The rest of the day was pretty harsh for Yugi, he got beaten by Ushio again, and the entire time he received odd glances, and most of them were filled with anger. The teen just wanted to go home, lock himself inside a room and cry his heart out until the pain was gone.

Yugi was waiting for the limo come for him, outside the school gates, trying to ignore that everyone whispered as they passed near him.

In a few moments later a limo arrived and Yugi came inside. And once inside he took out his cell phone and dialled for Seto's number. He looked through the window as he waited, and for his relief Seto answered.

"_Hello?" _Asked Seto tiredly.

Not holding it any more Yugi let his tears of pain out "S-Seto, I… I… don't know if I'll be able to take this a-anymore…" He sobbed.

"_What? What happened Yugi?" _He asked, already forgetting he wanted to have some rest.

Yugi bit his lower lip as he felt how tears fell down his cheeks "T-Things are worse for me now… I-I got beaten twice today, and-and everybody h-hates me… this is just the first day Seto" He sniffed "I won't stand this… t-the whole year!"

Seto sighed worried, fearing this would happen _"I'm very sorry Yugi. I never thought things could get like this, but please don't cry"_

Yugi sniffed and nodded. "O-Ok"

"_I'll try to do something about it, perhaps I should tell Yami and-"_

"No!" Interrupted Yugi out of a sudden.

"_What? But why? Yami needs to know this Yugi! He is your husband, and he loves you; that means he'll do anything to protect you"_

Yugi shook his head "You don't understand. I fear what Yami might do if he finds out, what if he even hurts someone just for me? You know he won't forget this very easily" He explained.

Seto sighed _"I'm afraid you are right. By now, just try to ignore it, and maybe everyone will forget it as time goes by. And remember too Yugi, that if there is anything I can do for you, just call me, ok?"_

Yugi nodded "Ok Seto, thanks" He said and hung his cell phone; at seeing he arrived home.

* * *

Yugi was doing his homework in his and Yami's room, sitting on the bed. It was around ten o' clock, and Yami would arrive soon. To make sure Yami wouldn't notice Yugi got hurt, he tried to clean his wounds, but still a few bruises were noticeable.

And, in perfect timing the door was opened and Yami stepped inside, seeming very tired. He gave a fast kiss to Yugi and laid next to him on the bed, just wanting to sleep. "How was your day?" He asked tiredly.

Yugi closed his books and placed everything back on his backpack "F-Fine" He lied.

Yami smiled "Good" He said and closed his eyes, until he remembered… "Yugi?"

"Hm?" Answered Yugi as he got dressed in his pajama.

"Um, my parents called me today and said they wanted to meet you. So they will come next weekend, just to let you know"

Yugi widened his eyes "Your parents?!" He asked panicked and looked at Yami in shock.

"Is ok Yugi" Said Yami as he sat up next to him "I'm sure everything will be fine. My parents can be… a little harsh, but, I'm sure nothing wrong will happen, ok? Just trust me"

Yugi saw the honesty in Yami's eyes and smiled "Of course I trust you Yami. I guess I'm just a little nervous"

Yami smiled and gave him another short kiss "Don't worry Yugi, by now, just get some sleep. I don't want you to sleep in the middle of a class tomorrow"

The teen nodded and laid down in bed. He closed his eyes and felt two strong arms surround him in a warm embrace, but even that wouldn't be able to make Yugi forget, that tomorrow was going to be day number two, that everybody knew about his marriage.

* * *

Nekogal: There you go people! I hope you liked it. As always please give your reviews and opinions, you know I love to read them.

Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.

Jaa-ne!

* * *


	11. Yugi, they are my parents

Nekogal: Sorry for not updating but I was busy working in a oneshot, another update, an a story I'm planning to begin. So I do not won Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot **(It belongs to yugixyamiyaoilover)**, just the writing. Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Yugi's routine to go to school was the same, the only thing that was different was that he didn't get lost in the huge mansion (for his relief), so he managed to arrive a little earlier than before.

Once he stepped in front of the gates of the school, whispers, and murmurs was heard again just like yesterday. The already tired teen just sighed and looked at the floor, trying to make it less difficult to get over. He glanced quickly at a far table and found Anzu, Joey and Ryou sitting there, Ryou being the only one that was watching him with sorrow.

By this point of his life Yugi thought that maybe Anzu and Joey would hate him forever, so he still didn't know what to do, if to try and talk to them, or let time decide what would happen. Oh well, it didn't matter right now, he was more concentrated in reaching the building's doors before Ushio and his gang caught him to beat him up again just like last time.

He was relieved when he finally came inside, he was safe, from getting hurt and from hearing the 'quiet' conversations of other students. He looked down at his watch, it was still early, so he had some time to read.

He went to his locker and took out his textbooks, then went inside his first class to find it empty. He sat in the farer seat of the door and began to read, still wondering why any of the teachers hadn't said something about his marriage. He shrugged, and kept reading.

* * *

It wasn't long enough before first period began, and Yugi somehow managed to stop looking at Joey sadly, and instead he placed all his attention in class.

For Yugi's surprise, the rest of the day wasn't as bad as he thought, at fourth period he talked to Ryou again until his class began; Yugi told him about how by now he was happy with Yami and that he would meet his parents this weekend, and Ryou of course wished him luck.

The only thing that turned out bad was that at lunch time Yugi got beaten by Ushio, luckily only once, so there really wasn't big damage done to him.

The already teen waited once again outside the school gates for the limo to pick him up. When it arrived he gave a sigh of relief at feeling the gaze of all of the students off him. He sat next to the window and closed his eyes.

Luckily for him, that day he had no homework so when he arrived home he came inside his room and laid in bed tiredly, closing his eyes and being able to have some sleep.

* * *

The rest of the week for Yugi wasn't that bad, except being beaten and all, but apart from that everything went fine. He had managed to ignore all the whispers from the students, he could see Ryou every day at fourth period, and was able to stop looking at Joey and Anzu.

But this last day of the week was different for him, because at the end of school he realized, that he would meet Yami's parents that same day. The mere thought sent shivers up his spine; what would they think of him? Would they treat him nice? Would they be cruel? Would they think he didn't deserve Yami?

Yugi sighed as he saw how the limo arrived; it didn't matter right now, all he had to do was just get over it.

He came inside the limo and sat as always next to the window, wondering how things would turn out for him.

Once at home Yugi went upstairs to his and Yami's room and found a note in the door, he held it and read it out loud:

_Dear Yugi:_

_Just to let you know, I will arrive home earlier, around 5:00 so you don't worry__ about my parents coming earlier than me. I'll be there to support you, so fear not my beautiful angel._

_Loves you Yami_

Yugi blushed slightly at the compliment, then he came inside the room, and gasped feeling more flattered at seeing a bouqet of red roses on his side of the bed. Not just that, but also had a note.

Yugi picked it up and read:

_Yugi:_

_Take this as present to make you feel less nervous, but still I didn't like the roses too much, they aren't as red as your cute blushes._

Yugi blushed even more, the blush was that strong that he felt his face hot.

He picked up the roses and placed them in a vase with water, knowing that these wouldn't be the last roses he would get from Yami. He looked down at his watch and smiled, just half an hour more and Yami would arrive.

Yugi sat on the bed and turned on the TV.

* * *

There was a knock on the door "Come in" Answered Yugi turning the TV off guessing who it was. The door was opened and smiled at seeing Yami coming inside. "Hey" Greeted the teen.

Yami returned the smile and kissed Yugi lightly "Hi" He glanced at the nightstand and chuckled at seeing the roses "I see you liked my little gift"

Yugi nodded and blushed slightly "Yes, thank you"

Yami looked down at his watch and turned at Yugi again "Dinner is being prepared now, so my parents will arrive soon. While they don't I will teach you what to, and what not to do in front of them"

Yugi sat next to him "Ok"

"First of all" He said raising a finger "My mother doesn't like flattering comments, so try not to use them. Second" He raised another finger "Try to not show weakness in front of her, or she'll use that against you"

"Weakness?" Asked Yugi raising an eyebrow.

"You'll understand when she arrives" He answered. Then he raised another finger "And last but not least, politeness is the key for you to be approved by her"

Yugi nodded "Ok then. But what about your father?"

Yami chuckled "My father is mean sometimes but when he doesn't like that person, it actually depends if he finds you as a nice person that he'll like you or not. But in case he doesn't use the three tips I gave you with him too"

Yugi nodded.

"Oh, and Yugi?"

"Yes?"

The CEO softened his eyes "Please be yourself in front of my parents, I don't want you to act like a totally different person. I want them to see the wonderful boy I fell in love with"

Yugi blushed and nodded. "Of course" He stood up "I better get changed. I don't want to meet your parents wearing my uniform" He said earning a chuckle from Yami.

"Ok Yugi, I'll wait for you downstairs" He said and left the room.

When the door was closed Yugi took a deep breathe and opened his closet filled with clothes "Well, here I go"

* * *

Yami sat in the living room reading a book as he waited for Yugi to be ready, and his parents' arrival.

"Yami I'm ready" Said an angelic voice.

Yugi looked up from his book and opened his jaw in amazement, almost dropping the book. There he stood Yugi, wearing a black sleeveless tight shirt, a silver belt with a pair of dark leather pants, his usual boots, a neck belt and chains on both wrists.

'_Must… control… urges to…__kiss him… senseless…' _Was the only thought Yami could complete.

Yugi blushed slightly at seeing the gaze Yami had locked on him "So, how do I look?" He asked innocently.

Yami bit his lower lip and gulped "Y-You look great"

Yugi smiled relieved "Thanks" He walked next to Yami and sat on the couch "When will your parents get here?"

There was a knock on the door.

Yami turned towards the door and saw how a maid opened it "It seems now" He whispered, and held Yugi's hand tightly when both of his parents stepped inside.

A woman with dark short hair, golden bangs falling on her face, with crimson eyes that lost their brightness because of age, having a 'kind' smile on her wrinkle filled face came inside. That was Yami's mother; and by her side was a man with red hair, red eyes (not crimson) and pale skin. That was Yami's father.

"Hi mom, hi dad" Greeted Yami.

"Hello honey pie" Said Mrs. Akana, while Mr. Akana just waved at him.

"Um, mother, father, this is my husband Yugi Motou" He said "Yugi, they are my parents, Kano and Amara Akana"

Yugi smiled and bowed "Nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Akana" He said politely.

"Why I am not surprised…" Hissed Kano rolling his eyes.

"Yami, are you sure he is sixteen? I could swear he is twelve" She said venomously still smiling, something that scared Yugi.

Yami gulped, things were turning bad now "Y-Yes mom I'm sure. So um, let's go have dinner, I'm sure you are hungry after your journey"

"Indeed" Answered Amara and turned at Yugi "But I'm not that hungry anymore" She hissed still smiling.

Yugi gulped and followed Yami from behind to the dinning room.

Once they came inside the room maids placed food all around the table and offered seats to each one of them, they served wine to everyone except for Yugi who preferred water.

Amara took a bite from her beef and moaned "This is certainly delicious honey pie, and the wine tastes so good too" She commented, the same smile not leaving her face.

"Thanks mom" Answered Yami as he continued eating.

Kano took a sip from his wine and watched confused when Yugi drank some of his water "So um, Yugi, you don't like wine?" He asked, already not approving the answer he would receive.

Yugi shook his head "No Mr. Akana, I don't like wine too much. With a few sips I get headaches"

Kano scoffed "Nonsense. You now supposedly belong to a high class family, and as one you must be used at drinking wine" He demanded.

Yugi looked at him shyly "Well, I…"

"No father" Interrupted Yami "Yugi really can't drink wine, I offered him some time ago, and he was sick for an entire night. And I really care about his healthy"

At seeing he was being protected Yugi smiled.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected and rather unpleasant" Hissed Amara. She took another look at Yugi and stared at him with disgust "Young man those clothes you are wearing are in no way appropriate for you" She said harshly, but kindly.

"Sorry to not agree with you Mrs. Akana, but I'm almost seventeen and these clothes are of my liking" He said as politely as he could.

Kano groaned and turned at Yami "I thought you'd do better at choosing someone to marry. Even though we'd prefer you could marry a lady of high class, unlike this kid."

Yugi bit his lip, so this was what Yami meant with not showing weakness.

It had been just five minutes since his parents arrived and he was pissed off. "I married someone I love, not someone that has to be of your liking" He hissed.

"Well Yami" Said Amara **still **smiling "As your parents we want what's best for you in your life, and marriage is a very important matter in life. And is very obvious that this kid doesn't deserve you"

Yami gripped his fists under the table, at noticing Yugi's expression was changing to a sad one.

"Mother, don't talk to Yugi that way" Warned Yami.

"Yami, you don't talk to your mother that way. She has all the right to talk to her son in-law in any way she wants to, especially for not giving us a good explanation of why you married him" Scolded Kano.

Yami stood up from his it, not holding his anger any longer "I love him ok?! I love him with all my heart! From the first time I laid my eyes on him I loved him!" Yugi blushed at Yami's words. "And when I heard his mother was sick I wanted to help him! So we got married and WE LOVE EACH OTHER!"

Yugi gasped and looked horrified at Yami for what he had just said. And soon the CEO realized it too and widened his eyes. _'Crap!'_

This time Amara lost her patience "So, you're telling me that you got married because you wanted to help his mother?" She raised her voice "Yami Atemu Akana! Since when do you help every single person that has money issues?! I cannot stand this! I demand that you two divorce and now!" She commanded.

"That's right! We won't tolerate this marriage or even agree with it! We are your parents and we say you get a divorce!" Demanded Kano as well.

"Enough!" Screamed Yami, earning silence in the whole room. He took a deep breathe and calmed down "Mother, father, if you don't agree with our marriage or my happiness, then I ask you to please leave my house and don't come back" He said calmly.

Amara groaned and stood up, still looking at Yugi with hate, and then she left the room. Kano stood up as well and looked at Yami disappointed "We didn't raise you like this Yami, we sure expected something much better from you"

"I don't need to be approved by you" Hissed Yami.

And with that last sentence Kano left, and both heard how the front door was closed with a slam.

Yami sighed sadly and turned at Yugi "Yugi I am-"

"Yami" Interrupted Yugi and stood up "I think I better go upstairs" He answered sadly and left, being heard later how he ran to their room.

Yami immediately stood up and ran after him, wanting to make sure everything was fine.

The CEO walked upstairs and was about to knock on the door when he heard someone sobbing, it was easy to guess that it was Yugi.

He opened the door and softened his eyes at seeing Yugi crying on the bed holding a pillow tightly. Yami closed the door softly trying to not be heard and sat on the bed next to the crying teen. "Yugi, are you ok?" He asked and stroked his hair.

Yugi let go the pillow of his tight grip and looked at Yami with small tears falling down his cheeks "Not really…" He confessed.

Yami sighed and hugged him, feeling how Yugi cuddled closer to him. "I knew my parents would do this to you Yugi. But don't believe in anything they said. You know that is not true, I love you by who you are and there is nothing in the world that could make me change my mind of marrying you"

Yugi sniffed and hugged him back "But… their words hurt me… it was like if someone stabbed a knife in my heart…"

Yami nodded "I know. They did that to me my entire childhood, and knowing what they were capable of I wanted to protect you. Yugi, understand that you don't need to be approved by them, as long as we are happy together everything should be fine. Ok?"

Yugi nodded "B-but Yami…?" He asked shyly.

"Hm?"

The teen finally looked up at him deep in the eyes "Will I have to see them again?" He asked in anticipation, hoping to get the answer he was expecting.

Yami shook his head "Not any time soon little one" He assured with a smile and gave him a soft kiss.

Yugi sighed relieved and cuddled back next to him "Yami?" He asked again.

"Yes?"

Yugi smiled "I love you" He whispered.

Yami's heart gave a jump at hearing his words, and peace invaded his whole body. He hugged Yugi tighter and kissed his head "I love you too"

* * *

Nekogal: That's all by now, now you see how mean Yami's parents were. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.

Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.

Jaa-ne! And Happy early St. Patrick's Day!


	12. Yami discovers

Nekogal: And here I am again with the update, I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot **(it belongs to yugixyamiyaoilover) **I only own the writing. Enjoy!

* * *

It had pasted three days since the visit of Yami's parents, and things changed a lot from that day on. It seemed that the young CEO couldn't stand seeing Yugi in pain so he have been really overprotective; school was getting a little tougher, and with each day passing by it was more and more difficult to hide the bruises from Yami.

It was another Monday in the morning, and Yugi woke up earlier than normal because he had a bit of work left to do.

The alarm of the clock turned on and Yami groaned opening his eyes; he turned it off and stretched, not noticing Yugi's form wasn't on the bed. He stood up from the bed and opened the curtains to reveal weak rays of the sun; it was kind of early so the sun was still down. He rubbed his eyes and opened the door to the bathroom; maybe a bath would help him to fully wake up.

He stepped inside and the sound of water running made him to open his eyes a little wider. Yami rubbed his eyes at seeing Yugi taking a shower… wait, what? The CEO blushed deeply at seeing the back of the beautiful nude body before him. But then… he looked closer and widened his eyes in horror at seeing bruises on Yugi's back, and he had no doubt there were more on his chest "Y-Yugi?" He asked shyly.

Yugi at hearing being called, turned around, but wished he didn't at seeing Yami staring at his nude body. He blushed darkly and yelped "Yami!" He pushed Yami out of the bathroom and locked the door "Forgive me Yami! But I didn't expect you standing there!" He said ashamed from the other side of the room.

Yami, who had managed to control his blush just bit his lip nervously "I a-am sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to come in like that. I was just a little dazed off because it's early and I couldn't hear the water running. But when you come out I'd like to talk to you about something else" He said, still feeling slightly embarrassed.

"O-Ok Yami" He answered. And then uncomfortable silence took over the conversation.

It was a few minutes after the little accident that Yugi came out, wearing a towel around his waist, his hair soaking wet, and his pale chest being vulnerable to Yami. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked innocently, not noticing that Yami had his gaze locked on his bruised chest.

Yami snapped out of his dirty thoughts and blinked several times "Well, Yugi" His expression turned serious "I… noticed something" He said sadly, he moved his hand and touched Yugi's chest slightly with his finger tips touching a bruise, causing Yugi to arch his back and bit his lip at the touch and of nervousness at knowing he was discovered.

"How did you get hurt my angel?" He asked sadly, showing in his eyes concern, and protection "Who did this to you?" He asked.

Yugi looked away from Yami's face, not even wanting to see his expression when he found out about it "Well… I…" He stuttered.

"Yugi please, tell me what happened. I want to protect you from what caused you this" Yami begged with pleading eyes.

The teen sighed and was brave enough to look at his face again "I… I get beaten at school…" he said nervously, and then looked down at the floor.

"WHAT?" Was the reply.

Yugi bit his lower lip, still looking down.

"But why? Why would someone hurt you?" He asked angrily, confused and concerned at the same time.

Yugi shrugged "I… I guess because I'm married to you" He whispered in reply, still feeling nervous.

Yami's eyes burned in rage, and his fists were gripped tightly, so tight that his knuckles turned white. He took a deep breathe to calm down, then closed his eyes. Yugi stared at him silently, like if he was waiting that Yami snapped out of his thoughts and just roar in anger.

Yami had been silent for half a second, and Yugi was panicking "Yami, please don't be angry" He whispered.

The CEO opened his eyes and sighed at seeing Yugi's big, round, beautiful, and pleading eyes looking at him. He sighed "I'm sorry Yugi, but I'll deal with the ones that did this to you by myself" He hissed at the end of the sentence.

Yugi sighed and nodded "I think I understand"

Yami held Yugi's shoulders and softened his eyes "But Yugi, tell me one more thing. How long have you been suffering this?" He asked, knowing that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Since we returned from our honeymoon" He answered looking away.

Yami sighed and gave a soft kiss to Yugi "You better get dressed, you might get late" Was the only thing he said.

The teen nodded worried, fearing that Yami was upset, or way too angry and was just boiling it up; but more importantly, what would the consequences to this be? Yugi sighed as he stepped in the room and heard the shower running again; perhaps today was going to be a little more different than the rest of the days.

* * *

Morning seemed to be normal for Yugi, he gave Yami a goodbye kiss, went to school, was ignored by Joey and Anzu, went to his room to do the work, and was visited by a bunch of teachers… wait a minute...

This is where his routine changed drastically; while he worked before class began, the door was opened and Yugi looked up to find around four teachers staring at him. This was rather confusing, scaring, and perturbing. "Um, is there any way I can help you?" He asked politely.

The teachers nodded, and smiled back politely, they closed the door behind them and stood in front of Yugi. "Listen Yugi, we heard some time ago about your marriage" Said Mrs. Myrna, sounding a little worried.

Yugi raised his eyebrows, he surely did not expect this one coming "I see" Said Yugi.

"And we are a little worried about you. We know that Yami Akana is a busy man, but we fear that he might be hurting you" Continued Mr. Uloa "So we thought you might needed this to get a divorce" He said, taking out from his pockets a bunch of dollars. To this Yugi widened his eyes.

"I'm sorry" He said shaking his head in disapproval "But I do not need money, and not even from my teachers! I appreciate your concern, but I'm happy with Yami, he has not hurt me in any kind of way, and I married him because I wanted to"

The teachers looked at each other in amazement in surprise.

"Are you certainly sure Yugi?" Asked Mrs. Myrna "Because you know you can count on us in anything you need" She assured him.

Yugi nodded "I'm pretty sure, thanks for your concern"

The teachers understanding, nodded at him and left the room.

The teen let out a sigh he'd been containing since they came inside, and looked up at the ceiling "Oh Ra, what will happen next?" He asked.

* * *

Yami walked through the school hallways ignoring all the surprised stares he received, not even caring what people were murmuring. He just wanted to talk to the Principal and now. Once he reached the door he just came inside not bothering to knock.

Inside the Principal's secretary gasped at the sudden surprise, and at seeing Yami. She stood up and bowed "M-Mr. Akana, how can I help you?" She asked shocked.

"I want to see the Principal" He hissed, politely but angry at the same time.

She nodded immediately and came inside the office, letting Yami outside. After a minute she returned "He will see you now Mr. Akana" She informed and let Yami inside.

The angry CEO came inside and closed the door behind slamming it, getting the Principal's attention. He was an old man around 68 years, his hair had lost color and was gray as also was his beard; he had on glasses and a green suit. "It is really an honor to have you here in my school Mr. Akana. Is there anything I can help you with?" He said, showing him the sit at the other side of the desk.

Yami sat down and crossed his arms angrily "Yes, it's about Yugi" He answered.

The Principal raised his eyebrows "Really? Has young Yugi Mutou done something of your disliking Mr. Akana?" He asked.

Yami shook his head, his anger showing a bit more on his face "No, he hasn't. But I recently was told that he gets beaten every day, and I worry for his safety. I want this to get dealt with" He demanded.

The Principal sighed and shook his head "Sorry, Mr. Akana, but this is not the first case I see of a student getting beaten. Unless there is no proof there is absolutely nothing I can do about it"

"Then what do you suggest I do?" He asked.

"Bring me proof, anything at all will work; pictures, videos, witnesses, or anything else. Until that is not done then I assure you I can't do anything at all" He explained.

Yami stayed quiet for a moment, thinking of what possibly he could do; he smirked inwardly at knowing the answer. He stood up and looked at the Principal with seriousness "Ok then, Thank you" He said and walked towards the door.

"Mr. Akana?"

Yami turned around and looked at the elder staring at him with curiousness "Yes?" Being already way too angry.

The Principal stood up from his seat "May I know, why are you concerned of Mr. Mutou's safety? If you don't mind of course" He asked politely.

Yami shook his head "I'm sorry Principal that is for me to know and for you to find out" Was the last sentence he said and then left the room.

The Principal sighed and sat down again _'Perhaps they really love each other after all'_

* * *

Yugi walked out from his second class towards his locker, receiving again stares, but this time they were different, they were staring at him with amused smiles and letting some giggles out.

The teen tried to ignore it and just went to wards his locker like in any other day. He was about to open it when someone poked his shoulder, he turned around and was surprised at seeing one of the cheerleaders in front of him.

"Hey midget, your so called husband is here" She said smirking, then left quickly not giving Yugi the chance to register the words properly.

It took him 10 seconds later to realize it; he blinked confused "What?" He looked around him "Yami is here?" He whispered to himself.

Yugi just shrugged and opened his locker _'Maybe they are just trying to trick me, besides, Yami has to work and I doubt that he had the time to come here. And more importantly, he doesn't have a reason to come here'_

* * *

"We are taking you to surgery Anna, I hope you are ready" Said Dr. Leslie as she came inside Anna's room and put on some gloves.

Anna smiled and nodded "I'm ready, and thanks again Leslie, I really owe you one" She said in gratitude.

Dr. Leslie chuckled and patted her shoulder "You are very welcome. And you should know that I don't only do this because I'm a doctor, because you are my friend and you needed my help"

Anna looked down at her hands still smiling "Thank you" She said as she was taken to surgery.

* * *

Yami walked through the hallways looking for Yugi, this time being a little bothered because of all the gazes he was receiving. He stopped walking and sighed, it would take him long time to find Yugi in a big place like this.

He turned around and found a white haired teen going probably to class "Hey" He called for the teen.

Ryou turned around and widened his eyes at seeing Yami "Mr. Akana" He said surprised "How can I help you?"

"Have you seen Yugi?" He asked.

Ryou nodded, doing his best to not show fear in front of the powerful CEO "Yes, he should be at his locker right now" He informed "You just need to follow that hallway and you'll find him" He said pointing to a corridor.

Yami nodded "Thanks" Then he ran off.

Once he was gone Ryou let out a deep breathe "I think I never was that scared in my whole life" He said to himself, and then went to his next class.

Yami followed the instructions he was given and soon found Yugi closing his locker. He walked to wards him from behind and whispered on his ear "Hi"

Yugi yelped and dropped his books, he turned around panting and sighed of relief at seeing it was Yami "Yami please don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!" He said alarmed "Wait, what are you doing here?" He asked, realizing that the cheerleader wasn't lying.

Yami crossed his arms and his expression turned into a serious one "That's not important now, I will explain later. But I wanted to let you know that tomorrow I will watch over you the entire day at school, following you everywhere" He smiled again and gave him a soft kiss "See you later" Then he left.

Yugi stayed in shock, and blinked several times to come back to reality "WHAT?!"

* * *

Nekogal: mwahaha! End of chapter :P I hope you liked it, as always please review and give your opinions, any question I will gladly answer it.

Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.

Jaa-ne!


	13. Getting rid of Ushio

Nekogal: Oh surprise! I got motivated again. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot **(it belongs to yugixyamiyaoilover) **I just own the writing. Enjoy!

* * *

"What happened?" Asked Dr. Leslie as she came running inside Anna's room.

One of the nurses sighed and shook her head "I'm sorry doctor, we were on our way to take her to surgery and when we came inside she was…"

The nurse didn't complete the sentence but was enough for Dr. Leslie to understand. She looked at the heart monitor and heard the worst sound there could be, the keen beeping.

Dr. Leslie sighed and removed her gloves, she looked up at the clock on the wall and said "Hour of death, 11:04" She said sadly and left the room.

* * *

Yami's words were something Yugi couldn't believe at first, but at next day when Yami didn't go to work and followed him to school, he believed in him. The first day was rather harsh for Yugi; he really didn't mind to have Yami by his side all day, but most of teachers asked Yugi to stop looking at Yami (it was hard to concentrate with him inside the room you know), also that the rumor went flying very fast all over school. In just first period everyone seemed to know why Yami was there, including Ushio.

It was lunch time, and Yugi decided to eat under one of the Sakura trees to not call a lot attention.

He sat under the comforting shadow of the tree, and so did Yami, not being able to hold the thought that Yugi looked cute while he ate. "Tell me Yugi, does everyone stare at you that often?" He asked looking up at the sky.

Yugi shrugged "Well, they began to when I got married" He said with a shy smile "But to be honest, I don't care why they think, as long I am happy with you nothing of what they say matters" He confessed, smiling at Yami.

Yami returned the smile and twitched his nose "I'm glad you think so" He said and gave him a kiss.

The teen smiled and snuggled closer to Yami, feeling somehow safer with him "Yami?" He asked.

"Hm?" Was the answer to let him know he was hearing.

"How, how did you manage to come if you have work to do?" He asked, not containing his curiosity.

The question earned a chuckle from the CEO "Well little one, my company can survive some days without me, but when we go home I'll check how they are doing" He answered.

Yugi nodded "I see"

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and looked around them, in case one of those bullies came to torture his beautiful angel.

Yugi finished his lunch, and noticed that Yami was searching for something, or waiting for something to happen "They won't come Yami" He informed.

Yami was distracted form his thoughts and looked down at the teen "What?"

"They won't come" He repeated "They know you are here with me, so they won't show up" Yugi explained.

The CEO, knowing that made sense sighed and looked down "I guess you're right. But still, just in case I will keep coming to see if they try anything ok?"

Yugi nodded.

"Good" Said Yami and gave him a rather soft and passionate kiss.

When they broke for the needing of air Yugi blushed "Um, a-aren't you hungry?"

Yami chuckled "Not really, being with you makes me forget that I need to eat" He answered with a smirk.

Yugi blushed more and turned away.

The CEO chuckled and was about to kiss him again when the bell rang.

Both stood up and returned to the building.

Rest of the day wasn't that bad as Yugi expected, at the end he really managed to pay attention in class and ignore Yami, well, most of the time; but still some girls looked at Yami in a way Yugi didn't like a lot, and felt a bit jealous. Either way, the day was over faster than normal and Yugi and Yami were waiting for the limo to pick them up.

When it arrived both came inside and snuggled to each other.

Yugi held Yami's arm and laid his head on his shoulder "Um Yami"

"Yes little one?"

Yugi held him tighter "I noticed some girls were looking at you with desire" He pouted "You'd never leave me for a girl right?"

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's hand up to his arm until he reached his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek "No one could ever replace you in my heart Yugi, be sure of that"

Yugi smiled and returned the kiss.

Soon they arrived and went straight to their room, now that Yugi didn't have homework, both wanted to have some rest.

Yugi laid on the bed face down, he breathed tiredly and looked up at not feeling Yami's body on the bed "Yami?" He asked and looked around to not find him there.

Yugi sat on the bed "Yami you here?" He asked once more.

In a minute Yami returned to the room "Sorry little one, I made call to check how my company was doing"

"Oh ok, that's understandable" He sat and laid again, soon been followed by Yami. "Yami?"

Yami chuckled "Yes little one?" He asked looking up at him.

Yugi blushed "I-I think… we're ready for the next step" He said nervously.

The CEO raised his eyebrows confused "Yugi, I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do"

Yugi shook his head "No, no, I m-mean… I think I'm ready to kiss you… with more…" He blushed lightly "...more…"

Yami chuckled understanding what he meant "I know what you mean. But I will be ok with it as long as you are with it too" He said and received a nod.

Yugi half closed his eyes and leaned forward Yami's face, their lips being apart for just a centimeter until…

Ring! Ring!

Yami groaned and took out his cell phone "I think someone is going to pay if it isn't important" He mumbled and answered. "Hello?"

"_Mr. Akana?"_ Asked a female voice.

Yami raised his eyebrows, that didn't sound like Karen… "Yes, it's me"

"_I'm Dr. Leslie, is Yugi with you there?"_

Yami nodded, not being sure if he should be nervous or exited. "Yes, he is beside me right now"

Dr. Leslie sighed _"Very well then. I want you to tell him something" _Yami stayed silent _"I'm sorry, but Anna couldn't make it. She died before she could have surgery, and there was nothing we could do" _She said sadly.

Yami just stayed there in shock.

"_I'm very sorry" _Was the last thing she said and hung the phone.

Yami kept his cell phone on his pocket again and turned to Yugi, who was very expectant of what happened.

Yami softened his eyes, he knew this would kill Yugi from inside, but it was his duty to tell him. "Yugi I …" He whispered sadly, only confusing Yugi more.

"Yami, what's wrong?" He asked innocently.

Yami could feel how tears slowly formed in his eyes, he bit his lip and hugged Yugi "Baby, I'm sorry. Your mother couldn't make it…" He whispered sadly, now letting his tears slid down his cheeks.

Yugi gasped and his eyes widened, slowly being filled with tears, he returned the hug not been ashamed of crying as the tears made their way down. He let his tears fall on Yami's clothes, burying his face in his chest, wanting to believe it was all a nightmare and that soon he would wake up "W-Why Yami… w-w-why?" He asked.

Yami kissed Yugi's head several times and sobbed softly "I don't know little one… but, things are meant to be for a reason…"

Yugi sniffed "I-Is there…?" He asked, not noticing his body was shaking now.

"We may not know it, but there is little one" He said smiling, with tears still falling down his already wet cheeks. He gave him another kiss on the head and hugged him tighter "Do you want to be alone for a moment little one?"

Yugi shook his head immediately "No… please stay with me, I don't want to be alone" He pleaded, his voice sounding broken and sad at the same time; it really hurt Yami to see Yugi in this state.

Yami nodded and gave another kiss to Yugi on the head "Don't worry, I'll stay with you as long as you want and need me here" He assured to the teen, bringing to his soft lips a sly smile.

"Thank you" Yugi said smiling.

* * *

The loss of Yugi's mother, encouraged more the teen to be with Yami most of time at school; he was alone already with his friends and now without his mother, so all he wanted now was to stay by Yami's side.

Second day with Yami at school was almost like the first one, the only difference was, that Yugi would frequently give Yami slight kisses and tell him how much he loved him and never wanted to be apart from him. Yami always responded saying he loved him too; he was flattered, but a little worried of the little one on the way he reacted about Anna's death.

Apart from that, everything seemed to be normal, no bullies came to bother Yugi nor other students. And at lunch time, Yugi explained Yami about the situation he was in with Anzu and Joey, also that he introduced formally Yami to Ryou. And for the CEO, the young white-haired teen seemed to be a kind person and was grateful he was there for Yugi all along.

Soon the day was over, and both returned home. The first thing Yugi did was lay in bed and rest after the tiring day he had.

Yami just sat next to him and stroke his hair on his sleep, not holding back the smile that came across his face "Don't worry my angel, tomorrow those bullies will get what they deserve, I can assure you that" He said, and turned his gaze towards the window "I promise"

* * *

Next day, Yami told Yugi the idea he had to demonstrate the teacher he was getting beaten. The teen agreed, not doubting it was a good plan, because in fact it was.

It was first period when class began, and Yugi sat there alone, for everyone's surprise that Yami wasn't there. One of the girls that sat next to him couldn't hold her curiousness "Hey"

Yugi turned around, somehow expecting this "Yes?"

She half closed her eyes and smiled seductively "Where is your friend?" She asked sexily, not caring that the one she was talking to was Yami's husband.

Yugi shrugged "He is not here today" Was the only answer he gave.

The girl sighed faking being sad "Well that's really, really bad. I started to like him" She said.

This time Yugi didn't answer, being very busy paying attention to the teacher.

In every period Yugi had most of the students asked him where was Yami, and he always answered the same, he would shrug and say : _"He is not here today" _And even though the students thought it was way beyond that, they believed him, because Yugi wasn't a liar.

Lunch time came again just as any other day, and Yugi decided to eat outside under the warm shadow of a Sakura tree. He took out his lunch and saw that Ushio was coming towards him.

When the bully was a meter away from him, Yugi looked up "Yes?" He asked, feeling a little nervous, fearing the plan wouldn't work.

Ushio smirked and cracked his knuckles "Well, well, it seems the midget is alone. Just the way I like it" He said

Yugi flinched slightly "What do you want now?" He asked scared.

"Give me your lunch midget" He ordered, stepping closer to the teen "Or else you want me to take it the bad way" He warned, with an evil grin marked on his features.

"B-But I'm hungry, I need to eat" Yugi said with pleading eyes.

Ushio smirked "I don't care. Besides, that friend of yours isn't here anymore, so there is no one that will protect you. Because after all, no one cares about you; you should've realized that when your friends left you" He said venomously.

Yugi felt his heart ache "That's not true!"

"Oh really? I will believe that when someone comes to save you" He moved his fist up in the air to hit him but then…

Yami jumped out of the tree and tackled Ushio to the ground "Don't you ever dare to touch him!" He warned and punched him in the face.

Yugi stood up and gasped "Yami please be careful!" Begged Yugi.

Ushio groaned when he felt blood on his mouth, he punched Yami back, and soon, both were rolling on the ground hitting each other wherever they could. Yugi wished to help, but he remembered Yami said that he shouldn't, that if they fought the teen had to stay out of the way.

Other students noticed the fight and gathered to watch, even some of them made bets, which most of them thought Ushio would win.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Was the chorus the students were shouting in excitement.

Yugi bit his lower lip and hoped that the teachers came soon to stop it; he'd never forgive himself if Yami was hurt badly.

And in timing, four teachers came running dissipating the crowd of students to stop the fight. Two of the teachers held Ushio back, and the other two held Yami. Once both were apart enough Mr. Uloa screamed to everyone "All of you return to class, unless you want to be in detention for a month!" He warned.

In a split second everyone was gone, except for Yugi.

Yami and Ushio struggled to be free and kick the crap out of the other. "Ushio calm down! You too please Mr. Akana!"

Both took deep breathes and stopped struggling.

"Now tell us why you were fighting" Commanded Mr. Yarret

Yami had, blood on his lip, his left eye was purple, he had a bruised cheek and a few parts of his clothes were ragged "He was going to beat Yugi! And I'd never let someone hurt him!" He said firmly.

Ushio groaned, he had blood on his mouth, his right eye was purple and his arms had bruises. Already forgetting the teachers were there he said "Well I don't care, he has to give his lunch wants it or not. And anyway it feels good to hear him cry in mercy!"

Yami gripped his fists and groaned, he tried to be free from the arms holding him back "You'll pay for this!"

"ENOUGH!" Screamed Mr. Yarret.

"We've heard enough Ushio" Said Mr. Uloa.

Yami panted and looked up at the teachers "Tell the Principal that I got the evidence he needed, you just heard it"

The teachers nodded and let go of Yami who sat down on the grass "Very well, Ushio, we'll take you to the Principal and he'll decide your punishment" Said Mr. Alzan. Ushio groaned.

"Yugi" Said Mr. Uloa "How long have you been beaten by him?"

Yugi looked at the floor shyly "Since I came back from school"

"Very well" The four teachers held Ushio by the arms and dragged him inside the building. Once they were gone Yugi kneeled next to Yami "Thank you Yami" He said in gratitude and kissed his bruised cheek softly. "But are you ok?"

Yami chuckled and nodded "Yeah, just a few bruises but other than that I'm fine" He grinned "I gave him what he deserved didn't I?" He asked triumphant.

Yugi chuckled "Indeed" His expression turned serious "But Yami, now that Ushio will be punished you won't come with me anymore to school right?"

Yami smiled sadly "I'm afraid so, but I'm sure you'll be just fine without me" He assured the teen.

Yugi smiled "Yes, I will" He leaned down and captured Yami's lips with his. He licked the blood away from Yami's lip and opened his mouth to let Yami in. That was an invitation he couldn't resist. Yami's tongue explored the sweet moist cavern and tasted all that was on his way. Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck deepening the kiss even more. The invader tongue flicked and licked Yugi's tongue, both dancing together, tasting the other's saliva.

Yami held Yugi's face from both cheeks and pulled him closer. Both moaned and pressed their lips harder, not wanting it to ever end. But the need of air broke them apart.

They separated and panted in the desperate attempt to breath.

Yugi smiled at seeing the blush on Yami's face "I'll see you after class then" He said and returned to the building.

Yami sat there and smiled, he touched his lips and said "I'd really like to kiss him again like that"

* * *

At the end of the day Yugi arrived home to find that Yami was already there waiting for him. The teen came into their room and closed the door behind "Yami, you are early"

Yami looked up from the book he was reading and smiled "I said I wouldn't go to work until tomorrow so I didn't have a lot to do" He stood up and kissed him lightly "But most of all, I wanted to know how it went at school"

Yugi smiled "It was great. Ushio got expelled"

Yami widened his eyes "Really?" He asked, and received a nod as an answer. "That's good. I think he deserves it"

Yugi chuckled and lied in bed; that sure was some day he had "You know Yami right now I want to take a nap"

"Be free to do so" Said Yami. He gave a kiss to Yugi on the nose "I'll be back in a minute" He said and left the room.

Yami closed the door behind him and walked downstairs, he took out his cell phone and sat on the nearest couch "Hello. I'd like to press charges on someone… his name is Ushio, from Domino High School"

* * *

Nekogal: well there you go, it seems Yami didn't have enough with Ushio being expelled. And sorry for killing Yugi's mother, but that's how yugixyamiyaoilover planned it. Please review and give your opinions!

Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.

Jaa-ne!


	14. Sleep over at Ryou's!

Nekogal: here we are again people, I think you'll like this chap. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot **(it belongs to yugixyamiyaoilover) **I just own the writing. Also, I do not own Ms. Mori. She is just an awesome maid from Haruhi Suzumiya (Which I do not own either) Enjoy!

* * *

"You have to be kidding"

Ryou chuckled and shook his head "No, I'm not. It's going to be this Saturday, and I really want you to come" Begged Ryou with pleading eyes.

"Tomorrow?!" Asked surprised Yugi.

It had pasted just a day since Yami returned to work and didn't go with Yugi to school, and it was just in that day that Yugi received a surprise. Ryou invited him to a sleep over. But that's not the surprise, the real surprise was, that Joey and Anzu would go too.

It was fourth period that Ryou had asked Yugi to go, and class was almost over and they were still arguing about it.

"But Ryou, I don't think it is a good idea at all" Said Yugi, sounding worried and unsure.

Ryou lifted an eyebrow "Why do you say so?"

"Well, because… you know…" He said not completing the sentence "They kind of… hate me" He whispered the end of the sentence to not be heard.

Ryou nodded "I know that Yugi"

Yugi pouted and crossed his arms "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Sorry" Said Ryou between small chuckles "But I want you to come over so you guys can be friends again" He explained.

Yugi sighed "I'm still not sure Ryou"

Ryou rubbed the back of his head and sighed "Well then. If you still want to go, then you can come at 8 o' clock. If you don't then I understand"

Yugi smiled "Thanks"

The bell rang.

All of the students stood up from their desk and went to have lunch.

* * *

Yugi came back home really tired, still wondering if he should go to Ryou's sleep over. Perhaps Yami could help him with that.

The teen decided to clear his mind by doing homework in the garden; some fresh air would do him good. He sat on one of the chairs near the pool and opened his books.

"Um, excuse me sir?" Asked a female voice.

Yugi looked up from his book and saw Mori, a maid, standing in front of him "Yes?"

"Is there something you need? Because you don't usually do homework here outside" Mori explained, her voice sounding a little worried.

Yugi smiled at her concern "No thanks. I just came here to clear my mind. But, could you do me a favor Mori?"

The maid nodded "Of course sir. What is it?"

"When Yami arrives please tell him I'm out here. I don't want him to panic when he doesn't find me in our room"

Mori chuckled and nodded "Of course sir. Master Akana gets worried easily when he doesn't know where you are" She agreed, earning a chuckle from Yugi. She bowed and then left.

Yugi smiled and returned his attention back to the book in his hands.

* * *

"Yugi?" Called a very familiar voice.

The teen looked up from the book and smiled at seeing Yami coming towards him. Was it really that late? Yugi looked down at his watch and chuckled at seeing that it was almost nine. "Hi Yami" Greeted Yugi.

Yami sat next to him and smiled "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

Yugi shrugged "I wanted to come outside to clear my mind" He explained.

The CEO raised his eyebrows curious "Is there something bothering you?" He guessed.

Yugi chuckled and closed his book placing it aside "You could say so. But is not actually a problem, I just can't decide something"

Yami slid his hand closer to Yugi and held his hand "Think that I can help you with that?"

The teen half closed his eyes and smiled "Sure. Well you see, Ryou is going to have a sleep over at his house and um-" He didn't finish the sentence feeling a little nervous.

"And?"

Yugi sighed "He asked Joey and Anzu to go too" He completed.

Yami softened his eyes "You're a bit nervous about it, aren't you?"

Yugi nodded shyly. "Wh-what do you think I should do?"

"I say, you go" He answered getting Yugi's attention "It will do you some good to go out, since what happened to your mom I think you need to have some fun"

Yugi looked at him surprised "But Yami!" He said in shock.

Yami chuckled at Yugi's whine "Come on Yugi, you'll have fun. Please, do it for me" He begged.

Yugi stayed silent for a moment, he looked deep in those crimson eyes he loved so much but couldn't hold to smile "Ok, I will" He assured.

Yami grinned victory "Good" He stood up "Let's go inside, it's already dark here"

The teen nodded and stood up "Ok, just let me take my books" He said as he bent down to pick them up.

But then out of nowhere Yugi was pulled from his waist and then pushed to the pool. Yugi just could register what was going on when he was already wet. He swam back to the surface and pouted at seeing Yami laughing from where he sat. "What was that for?"

Yami snickered "Sorry, but it was just the perfect moment and I couldn't hold myself" He admitted.

Yugi crossed his arms "I thought CEOs were serious business people that don't have fun"

At the comment Yami stopped laughing and scoffed playfully "Well, **I **have fun unlike other CEOs" He grinned "-cough- Seto –cough-"

Yugi giggled "He is your cousin, don't be so mean"

"Just like you said, we are cousins, so we get to bother each other" He said and approached the pool, he extended his hand to help Yugi out "Now come out, I don't want you to get sick"

Yugi smirked inwardly "Ok" He said innocently. He held Yami's hand, and then pulled Yami down with all the strength in his right arm.

Yami yelped in surprise and fell on the water.

The teen laughed, Yami's face was priceless.

Yugi stopped laughing, but was a little startled Yami didn't come out "Yami?" He asked worriedly.

Then he yelped when someone pulled him down the water again. Yugi was only able to see Yami's figure smirking at him under the water.

Yami swam closer to Yugi and kissed him. Yugi closed his eyes immediately as a natural response and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Both swam back to the surface, they broke for only a second to breathe, and then kiss again.

Yami pressed his lips harder against Yugi's, eliciting a moan from the small teen. Soon their tongues met, and fought for dominance, Yami being the winner. Yami's tongue mapped Yugi's mouth and moaned at the delicious taste.

"Um, excuse me, Master Akana?" Asked a female voice.

Both surprised broke apart immediately and turned around to see maid with a couple of towels. Yugi blushed madly and turned away; Yami was embarrassed too but didn't show it.

The CEO cleared his throat to feel less nervous "Um, what is it?"

"I heard the splash a moment ago, and I thought you'd need some towels" She explained.

Yami nodded "Ok, thanks. Just leave them there please"

She bowed and placed the towels on a chair "Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes" She said and left.

Both sighed of relief when she left. Yugi came out from the pool and took one of the towels "I'm going to get, changed, I'm kinda hungry"

Yami chuckled and came out too "Ok little one" He said as Yugi left.

* * *

**Next day. 7 o' clock in the afternoon.**

Yugi sighed "I'm still not so sure about this Yami"

"Come on little one, it will be fun. Like I said yesterday you need to go out" Answered Yami as he looked in Yugi's closet for some clothes for him to wear.

Yugi crossed his arms "But if it isn't?"

"You'll only find out by going" Yami answered and took out a pair of black leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt "Here. Put this on" He gave the clothes to Yugi.

Yugi took the clothes and sighed defeated "I guess I have no option"

"Nope, you don't"

Yugi pouted.

Yami chuckled "Just kidding. I'll wait for you downstairs" Then he left.

* * *

Yami sat in the couch from the living room and took a book. It was silent for a moment until he was called.

"Master Akana?"

Yami turned around to find Mori, looking at him "Yes Mori?"

"Are you going out with Master Yugi?" She asked. Mori was a good friend of Yami and so of Yugi, but as a maid she had to show respect to him.

Yami shook his head "He is having a sleepover and I'll take him there. As much as it hurts me to not have him in bed with me tonight"

Mori nodded "I see"

"But, was there a reason of why you wanted to know?"

Mori was caught off guard "Oh. Ah well you see I thought you were going to stay with him tonight and I was going to ask you if you needed any wine. But I see you won't now" She said playfully.

Yami blushed lightly "Mori!"

She chuckled "Sorry Master Akana. But I couldn't help myself with the thoughts"

Yami did his best to hold the blush back "Well Mori, just to let you know Yugi is not ready for that yet. And I'll wait for him as long as he needs"

Mori smiled "That is very sweet from you Master Akana"

"Yami I'm ready!" Called someone from upstairs.

Mori chuckled "I better go" She said and left.

Coming down the stairs was Yugi, wearing the clothes Yami gave him, with a silver neck collar, chains on his wrists, a dark belt and his usual boots. He had a small bag in his hands, possibly with his tooth brush and pajama inside "Let's get going" Said the teen.

"You look delicious" Yami purred and held Yugi's waist.

Yugi blushed "Yami, please"

Yami chuckled and took Yugi's hand "Let's go, the limo is already waiting for us outside" Then he dragged hurriedly Yugi outside.

Yugi yelped "Yami! Not so fast! I have short legs remember?!"

* * *

The limo stopped in front of Ryou's house, and both Yami and Yugi came down.

Yugi took a deep breathe "Well, here we are" He said nervously.

Yami held Yugi's hand and walked in front of the door "It's going to be ok sweetie, don't worry" He gave a deep kiss to Yugi and when they broke he knocked on the door.

The door was opened and Ryou smiled at seeing Yugi. He was wearing a white striped pajama "Yugi hi! Hi Yami. I'm glad you decided to come after all"

Yugi shrugged "Yami forced me actually"

Yami chuckled "Guilty of charge"

"Come inside Yugi" He said and let Yugi in "Thanks for convincing him Yami" He thanked.

Yami smiled "No problem. Go and have fun Yugi I'll see you tomorrow morning" He waved goodbye and returned to the limo and left.

"Am I first one to arrive Ryou?" Asked Yugi as he stepped inside the house.

Ryou nodded "Yep. I think Joey might come next because I told him there would be food. As for Anzu I'm not sure when she'll arrive"

Yugi nodded "I see"

Both came inside the living room, where there was a table filled with food, a bunch of pillows, a TV screen and a pile of movies next to it.

Yugi placed his bag next to the TV and moaned when he laid on the pillows "These are so soft"

Ryou chuckled "I think the same"

"So what do you want to do? We could watch a movie while we wait for the other two" Suggested Ryou.

Yugi nodded "Sounds good, just let me get changed" He stood up and went inside the bathroom.

Someone knocked on the door, Ryou raised his eyebrows in surprise "Well, apparently they did come early" He stood up and opened the door, to find Anzu and Joey. Anzu had a pajama with teddy bears, and Joey had one with puppies "Hi guys, glad you could make it"

"I wasn't going to miss the free food ya know"

Anzu rolled her eyes "You only think about food Joey"

"Come in" Said Ryou and let them inside. As soon as Joey stepped in the living room he ran to the table filled with food.

Anzu sat in one of the pillows and smiled at the softness of them.

It was then that Yugi came back to the living room, wearing his star pajama. He sighed inwardly at seeing Anzu and Joey already arrived 'Oh no'

Anzu turned around at hearing a door closing, she widened her eyes at seeing Yugi. Joey stopped eating for a brief second and almost choked at seeing Yugi.

Yugi waved shyly "Um, hi guys"

Ryou bit his lower lip, hoping things didn't turn out bad.

"Um, Ryou. You didn't tell us Yugi would come" She said rather angrily, not removing her gaze from Yugi.

"I'm not even hungry anymore" Said Joey.

Ryou stood in front of Yugi "Guys please, I wanted you to come so we can all be friends again. Just give him a chance, please"

Anzu crossed her arms and scoffed "Fine"

"As long as he doesn't make me mad I'll guess I can get over it" Said Joey and continued eating.

Ryou sighed relieved "Thank you"

Both hikaris sat on the pillows, Ryou been next to Anzu "So, you want to watch a movie? We could watch horror if you want" Suggested the white-haired teen.

Yugi gulped, he hated horror movies.

"Sounds good to me" Agreed Joey and took a bowl of popcorn and joined the other three.

Anzu nodded "It's ok I guess"

Ryou nodded "Good" He stood up and went to choose a movie.

"So" Said Joey to Yugi "How many times has he raped you?" He asked carelessly.

Yugi gripped his fists "Yami hasn't raped me! And he won't!"

Anzu rolled her eyes "Well forgive us for worrying about you" She answered.

Yugi turned angry at both, even though they used to be his best friends, he loved Yami "Listen well you two" He commanded, startling the other two "Yami is very sweet, kind and gentle with me! He loves me and I love him too! He wanted to save my mother even though he couldn't!" Small tears formed in his eyes "And he said he would wait as long as I need when I'm ready! So if you don't like him then I don't care!" He snapped.

Joey and Anzu were wide eyed.

Ryou, who heard the whole conversation, was in shock as well.

"Y-Your mother couldn't make it?" Asked Anzu sadly.

Yugi nodded and whipped the few tears that formed in his eyes "She died two days ago. Yami had paid for everything but, it seemed destiny wanted it to happen"

Anzu sighed and patted Yugi's shoulder "I'm sorry Yugi. We-We had no idea"

Joey softened his eyes and looked at the floor "I liked her a lot. She was a great mother for you and I know it" He looked at Yugi "I'm very sorry pal"

Yugi nodded "Thank you"

Ryou heard quietly the conversation.

"Yugi" Called Anzu.

Yugi looked at her "Yes?"

"Well, I'd like to apologize for the way I treated you before. I, I had no idea you loved Yami so much. And, we judged him wrong. He is a good man, and I'm sure he wants your happiness as well as we do"

Joey looked at him sadly "You have all the right to be angry at us, but we'd just want you to know we are sorry"

Yugi nodded and smiled "Thanks guys. I forgive you"

Anzu smiled "Hug?"

Yugi chuckled "Ok, just a hug"

The three shared a hug.

Ryou smiled and placed the movie on the DVD player. He turned the light off and joined the others as the movie began.

The rest of the night, they continued watching the movie and the screams of horror were heard several times. After the movie they told horror stories, and even had a pillow fight. When the four of them were too tired to stand up, they fell asleep quickly, all of them happy. Knowing that their friendship returned and wouldn't go away again.

Yugi smiled content in his sleep, hugging his pillow tightly, wanting to believe it was Yami sleeping next to him.

* * *

Yami held the pillow tighter and gave it a slight kiss, he opened his eyes and sighed "I totally forgot" He mumbled sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, from a drawer he took out a picture of Yugi and gave it a kiss "I hope you had fun little one" He placed the picture back to the drawer and returned to sleep.

* * *

Nekogal: There you go! I really do hope you liked it. Next chapter is about Anna's funeral, and Kaoru wanting Yugi back.

Yugi: Please review and give your opinions!

Nekogal: Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes. Jaa-ne!


	15. Divorce Papers

Nekogal: Well, well, lately I've had a lot of free time haven't I? –grins- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot **(It belongs to yugixyamiyaoilover) **I just own the writing. Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi sobbed lightly and felt an arm wrap around his shoulders in support, as he watched how the casket was slowly lowering into the ground. He sobbed and held into Yami tighter, still not believing what was happening.

Two days after the sleepover, Anna's funeral took place, a lot of people went; Yugi's friends, Kaoru, some friends of Anna and of Kaoru, and the whole family.

He felt Yami's hand hold his, and sniffed, a small sad smile forming on his lips. He gave a kiss to Yami on the cheek, and whipped his tears away.

Soon, everyone began to go, but Yugi still not wanting to leave. "We should leave little one, everyone is almost gone and you look a little tired" Suggested Yami.

Yugi nodded and sobbed "Ok" And with one last glance back, both left. Having no idea that Kaoru was looking at Yami fiercely "I think it's time"

* * *

**Next day**

Yami was at his office signing some papers, it wasn't even noon and he was already tired. He sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, Yugi was still in school. He was so desperate to see his little one again, with just a simple kiss from him he would feel better.

* * *

Kaoru came outside Yami's office, being immediately noticed by Karen. The secretary looked up from her work "Can I help you Mr. Motou?" She asked, knowing about Yami's marriage, hoping it wasn't trouble.

"I'd like to have a meeting with Mr. Akana, if possible at noon" He said politely, somehow sounding like it was a demand.

Karen's first thought was: a meeting? For what? Feeling a little hesitant she typed down something on the computer, and after a minute she looked up again at Kaoru "Yes, he is available at noon. I will let him know Mr. Motou"

Kaoru nodded, and left.

When he was gone, Karen spoke from her speaker to Yami "Mr. Akana?"

The CEO answered from the other side of the room _"Yes Karen?"_

"Mr. Motou just came and asked to see you today at noon" She informed.

Yami froze, Yugi's father wanted to see him, but, could it be related to Anna's death? _"Why does he want to see me?" _He asked calmly.

"I don't know sir, he didn't mention a reason in particular, he just asked to see you" Was the only answered the startled CEO received

Karen heard how Yami sighed _"Ok, thanks for letting me know" _And that marked the end of the conversation.

**At noon**

Yami signed a few more papers, and checked something in the computer, doing his best to forget about Yugi's father trying to see him; but don't blame him, he was very nervous.

"_Mr. Akana?" _Asked Karen.

"Yes?"

"_Mr. Motou is here, do you want me lo let him in?"_

Yami nodded, doing his best to feel confident "Yes"

"_Ok sir, but, just to let you know there is someone with him"_

Before Yami could ask what she meant, the doors to his office were opened and Kaoru, with a lawyer holding a briefcase came inside.

Yami was rather surprised, to the sudden appearance, not to mention that the lawyer confused him a lot "Can I help you Mr. Motou?" Yami asked, as the two sat in front of him in the desk.

Kaoru nodded "Mr. Akana, this is my lawyer, Mr. Daisuke. And we need that you sign some papers" He answered. Mr. Daisuke showing Yami some papers.

Yami took them and read it, then, his anger reached the top of the roof " Divorce?! What does this mean?! I do not need a divorce!" He exclaimed angered.

"But my son does, so please sign them" Asked again Kaoru.

The CEO stood up from his seat, doing his best to not tear the papers in half "Just to let you know Mr. Motou, Yugi and I are happily married! And we don't need a divorce!"

"Sorry Mr. Akana but your terms are not very believable" Said Mr. Daisuke.

"You have to give me proof that my son is happy with you" Agreed Kaoru.

Yami calmed down and sat down again "Very well, if that is what you want, then I suggest that you come to my mansion after Yugi comes back from school and ask him yourselves"

Both nodded "Very well then" Said Kaoru "We'll meet you 'til then" Then both left.

Yami let out a deep breathe. Yugi's father wanted a divorce, a divorce! But he and Yugi were very happy, they didn't want to be apart, then why Yugi's father did? Yami sighed, he would think of it later, right now, he just hoped things turned out right.

**Later that day:**

Yugi came inside the mansion and closed the door behind him "I'm home!" He said, knowing that some maids would hear him. He walked inside the house, walking towards the stairs, but was stopped by Mori "Mori?"

She bowed "Sir, Master Akana is waiting for you at the living room, and there are two other guests with him as well"

Yugi raised an eyebrow confused "Um, thanks Mori"

Mori bowed again and then left.

Yugi very confused, with millions of questions in his mind, stepped inside the living the room. The teen widened his eyes and had the biggest shock of his life "D-Dad?" He stammered.

Kaoru looked at his son and smiled warmly "Yugi, hi" He turned at his lawyer "Yugi this is Mr. Daisuke, my lawyer. Mr. Daisuke, my son Yugi" He said introducing both.

Yugi came inside the room "Um, what's going on here?" He asked, being more confused at the presence of the lawyer.

Yami motioned Yugi to sit down next to him "Let your father explain it all Yugi" He said, not sounding so calm at all.

Yugi turned at his father, and waited for a logical explanation "Dad, what's going on?" He asked again.

"Yugi, since your mother died I take it that it's no longer necessary that you live with him. So I'll ask him to sign divorce papers. We're just here to make sure you don't want to stay with him anymore"

Yugi widened his eyes in horror "A divorce!? But dad we don't need a divorce!" He explained angered.

Kaoru sighed, fearing this kind of reaction from Yugi.

"Dad, I don't want to leave Yami! I love him, and he loves me as well. So if you don't want me to be happy then I suggest you leave" He said harshly.

Kaoru didn't answer and stood up, Mr. Daisuke doing the same.

Mr. Daisuke left the living room; and Kaoru stood in front of the two "I will come back for you Yugi" He promised and left as well.

Yugi sighed and sat on Yami's lap, feeling how two arms wrapped gently around his waist "How could this happen?" Asked Yugi.

Yami shook his head "I don't know Yugi" He answered and gave a slight to kiss to Yugi on the cheek. "But let's hope he doesn't try anything again" He said and held Yugi tighter.

**One week later:**

Yami sat in one of the benches next to the pool and smiled as he watched Yugi swim around happily, it was a sunny day, and the teen seemed to be having a lot of fun. The CEO smiled when Yugi dived down and came out again giggling at feeling his wet hair on his shoulders.

Mori came running out of nowhere with mail in her hands and stood next to Yami "Here is mail Master Akana" She said and handed it to Yami.

Yami smiled and nodded "Thank you. You can take the afternoon off if you want to Mori"

Mori smiled widely and bowed "Thank you Master Akana!" She said and left, almost jumping of happiness.

Yami smiled and checked mail, some were advertisement, other bills, and the last one… He widened his eyes in shock "What the…?"

Yugi noticed mail was there, and approached Yami "Yami what is it?"

Yami showed the letter to Yugi "Your father wants to see us in court" He whispered.

The teen widened his eyes and gasped. "But why?"

Yami opened the letter and read "It says that I'm charged with rape and entrapment" Yami sighed and closed his eyes "Oh no, please this can't be happening…"

Yugi softened his eyes at seeing Yami worried, he came out from a pool and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine"

Yami smiled weakly "I hope so"

* * *

_Daisuke= Great + help_

Nekogal: Dun dun dun! Yami has to go to court! I'll let you hanging in there for the moment until the next update. Sorry if it was short, but I'm planning to have the next chapter (maybe the two next chapters) with Yami in court.

Please review and give your opinions!

Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.

Jaa-ne!


	16. The trial part 1

Nekogal: Sorry for updating late, but this is my first court and I wanted to do it right. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or the plot **(It belongs to yamixyugiyaoilover)** I just own the writing. Enjoy!

* * *

After receiving the letter, Yami knew that he couldn't convince Yugi's father in not pressing charges against him. So he had to fight as well. He hired the best lawyer to his reach, and had talked to Yugi for when he was called to the stand. Yami was definitely not going to lose Yugi.

Yami, Yugi, and Mr. Hiro, Yami's lawyer were outside the courthouse, being sure was everyone was ready.

"And remember Yugi, at any question, you have to say nothing but the truth" Reminded Yami.

Yugi nodded, not been able to control his nervousness rising.

"Very good, let's get going" Said Mr. Hiro, and the three of them stepped inside. Yami sitting next to Mr. Hiro, and Yugi took a sit as well, smiling at seeing that Joey and Anzu were there to support him.

Everyone stood up when a guard came inside saying "Everybody preside honorable Judge Otoa"

Judge Otoa sat down, surprisingly he didn't look so happy "You may sit" Everyone sat down "Case number 015592, Kaoru Mutou against Yami Akana. Please begin with your opening arguments"

Mr. Daisuke stood up "Your honor, today I will prove that Yami Akana has taken Kaoru Mutou's son against his will, and has abused of him. Mr. Akana not just took him away, but he didn't give the money to save his wife as he promised. Mr. Mutou just wants his son back to have him safe and keep him away from that abusive man" He finished and sat down.

Yami gripped his fists angered at hearing such lies. Mr. Hiro stood up "Your honor, my client married Yugi Mutou trying to be generous and create and account in the bank to pay the surgery of Mr. Mutou's wife. And he has never hurt Yugi Mutou, he cares about him a lot and only wants for him the best. He paid for the surgery, but sadly she couldn't make it; even after that Yugi Mutou decided to stay with him" He finished and sat down.

Judge Otoa looked through some papers "So is means that Mr. Akana is married to Yugi Mutou?" He asked.

Hiro nodded "Yes your honor"

The judge stayed quiet still looking through the papers, until he found Yugi's birth certificate, according to Yugi's birth date he was 16, and Yami was 21. Otoa groaned inwardly, he hated this kind of marriages, the boy as just too young to get married, it was evident he was forced to, probably by Yami.

"Mr. Daisuke please call your first witness to the stand" Otoa said calmly.

Daisuke nodded "I call Kaoru Mutou to the stand" He commanded, and Yugi's father walked to the stand, taking the oath.

"Tell me Mr. Mutou, what is your relation to Mr. Akana?"

"He is my boss" He answered simply.

"I see, then how come your boss married your son?"

"He wanted to give me money so I could pay my wife's surgery. But still, he gave me no option"

Daisuke nodded "Tell us what happened"

"Well, one day I was called to his office. When I arrived he told me he knew about my problem with my wife in the hospital. He offered to give me money, as long as he married my son. I wasn't sure about it, but he said that if he didn't marry Yugi he would hire people to murder my entire family" He said sadly.

"Objection" Said Hiro standing up.

"Denied. Continue Mr. Mutou" Hiro sighed and sat down again.

Kaoru nodded and continued "I didn't like the idea a lot but I didn't want to risk my family's life so reluctantly I agreed" He finished.

"Very well, tell us Mr. Mutou, how did your boss fins about your wife?" Asked Daisuke.

Kaoru stood silent, thinking of an answer that could make Ymai look bad "I don't know. I even believe he was stalking me just to be with my son"

"No more questions your honor" He finished and returned to sit down.

"Very well, do you have any questions Mr. Hiro?" asked Otoa.

Hiro nodded "Yes your honor" He stood up and approached the stand "Tell us Mr. Mutou, when was the first time Mr. Akana met your son?"

"The day I had to bring my son to work"

"How did they meet?"

"That same day, I was a bit late for work, and Mr. Akana was waiting in my office, apparently ready to fire me. But I don't know why, he didn't at all. He asked who Yugi was and I told him he was my son. After that he just left"

"Did Mr. Akana seem to have bad intentions towards your son the first time they met?"

Kaoru shook his head "I wasn't aware if he did or didn't"

"Mr. Mutou, I heard that after your wife's funeral you tried to get your son back, what was the reaction of your son and boss?"

"Mr. Akana was angry, I could tell he didn't want to lose his sex slave" He hissed.

Yami gripped his fists angered and groaned inwardly at having to hear such lies.

"And how did your son react?"

Kaoru looked at the floor, thinking of a good answer "He seemed rather relieved"

"No more questions" Said Hiro a little hesitant at hearing the last answer.

Otoa nodded "Good. Mr. Mutou you can return to your seat now"

Kaoru nodded and returned to sit down with his lawyer.

"Mr. Hiro please call a witness" Said Otoa.

Hiro stood up "I call Seto Kaiba to the stand"

Yugi widened his eyes when the doors to the courtroom were opened and Kaiba walked inside towards the stand 'Kaiba?'

Kaiba sat down and took the oath.

"Mr. Kaiba, how are you related to Mr. Akana?"

"I'm his cousin" Answered simply and coldly.

From where he sat, Joey smiled, he always like Seto's cold sides in this kind of situations.

"So, I'm aware that Mr. Akana told you about Yugi Mutou before getting married right?" Asked Hiro.

Seto nodded.

"What exactly did he tell you?"

Seto turned at Yami wanting to know if he really should tell them. Yami nodded at him firmly in response "He said, that he was the luckiest person in the world, that he had seen an angel before his eyes and that he'd do anything to make him happy"

From where he sat Yugi smiled weakly and blushed.

"And where you related to Yugi Mutou by the time?"

Seto nodded "Yes, I was, and I am dating his best friend so we know each other and are good friends"

"Then I'm sure you told him of what your cousin said right?"

Seto nodded again "I did"

"What was his reaction?"

"At first he felt a little unsure of what to think, but then after some days he seemed happy about it"

Hiro nodded "No more questions your honor" He said and sat down.

Otoa nodded "Very well, do you have any questions Mr. Daisuke?"

"No your honor"

"Very well, we will continue with the case after a half an hour break. Be here again by 1 o'clock" He said and every one stood up, going outside.

* * *

"You called the hospital earlier right?" Asked Kaoru to his lawyer as they walked out.

Daisuke nodded and smirked "Yes, they gave me the fake papers saying he didn't give the money"

Kaoru nodded "Good. I'm not thinking of losing Yugi now"

* * *

Yami groaned angrily, having the increasing urge to hit something "I can't believe they said I hurt Yugi" He hissed.

Yugi smiled sadly and patted his shoulder in comfort "Don't worry Yami, we know that was a lie. Everything will be fine as long as we say the truth" He comforted.

Mr. Hiro nodded in agreement "He is right, there is no need to get angry, everything will turn out fine"

Yami sighed and clamed down, as he watched Hiro go get lunch.

When he was gone out of nowhere Yugi jumped in Yami's arms and kissed him deeply. Yami was startled, but soon returned it willingly.

"Wh-What was that about?" Asked Yami panting after they broke apart.

Yugi blushed and smiled "It's just that you're so sweet, wonderful, handsome and charming" He answered "And I love you"

Yami smiled back "I love you too" And he leaned down to kiss Yugi again.

* * *

Judge Otoa was looking through some papers of the case again, wanting to be fully informed. He sighed at seeing Yami and Yugi's marriage certificate "Poor boy" Otoa said sadly as he looked at the smiling picture of the teen "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't have to see that man again in a long time"

* * *

At one o'clock everyone gathered again to continue.

* * *

Please review!


	17. The trial part 2

Nekogal: ok, before we start, I need to make clear that I KNOW that marriage is legal when you're 16, but because Yami is 21 it would seem he is abusing of Yugi; also is part of the story… I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or the plot **(It belongs to yugixyamiyaoilover)** I only own the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

As everyone sat down again in the courtroom, Judge Otoa took his seat as well, and called the session to order "We will now continue with the case. Mr. Daisuke please call your next witness"

Daisuke nodded and stood up "I call Yami Akana to the stand"

Yami took a deep breathe and walked to the stand, taking the oath.

"Tell us Mr. Akana, what were your true reasons of why you married Yugi Mutou?" Asked Daisuke.

"Well the first moment I saw Yugi, feelings towards him grew inside of me"

"Could it be, feelings to have him in bed?" Interrupted Daisuke.

Yami shook his head "Of course not! I fell in love with him immediately. I wanted to be with him"

"Why?"

Yami stood silent and then sighed "Before I met Yugi, I was a very lonely man. A lot of girls wanted to be with me because of my money and looks. Even though I have no interest in women, I knew that even a man would try to get my money. I was all alone, until I met Yugi, he seemed to be a kind, gentle and innocent person that would like me for who I am. So that's why I wanted to be with him" He confessed.

Yugi smiled widely at Yami's words.

"So it seemed you were determined to do _**anything**_ to be with him, even to threat his family?"

"I'd never done such thing, I want Yugi to be happy so there is no reason for me to hurt his family"

"Then tell us how did you know about his mother? Were you stalking his father?"

"I didn't. I was passing by and I heard he had a problem with paying his wife's surgery"

"Tell us what happened" He said confidently.

"Well, one morning, I was walking towards my office. I was just passing by the break room, and then I heard him saying that he didn't want Yugi to drop school, but he neither wanted his wife to die. When I heard, I knew I had to do something, after that I offered him the agreement"

"So you were using his mother just to marry him?"

"No, no, that was a coincidence. I was actually planning to have dinner with him that same night to know him better, but then I heard about his mother and I wanted to help"

Daisuke nodded "Tell me Mr. Akana, I heard you two went to have your honeymoon in Paris. What exactly happened there?"

"We didn't have relations if that is what you think. Yugi said he wasn't ready and I respected that. We spent those two weeks seeing all Paris"

"But we noticed that Yugi Mutou has a few bruises on his face, how can you explain that?"

"That was a problem he had at school, after our marriage was known through the newspapers, some students bothered him including a bully called Ushio"

"Kaoru asked that to his son, and he said the same, but there is not a student in that school called Ushio"

"That's because he was expelled"

"Why?" Asked Daisuke immediately.

"I went to school with Yugi to give proof to the Principal that Ushio was bullying him. When I did he was expelled"

"So you caused a teen to be expelled?" He asked faking surprise.

"That wasn't my intention, I wanted to help Yugi"

"When did that happen?"

Yami shrugged "I don't know maybe a month or a bit more"

"Then how come Yugi still haves some bruises if they must have healed a long ago? How can we know you didn't abuse of him?"

"Maybe some bruises were a little big and take more time to heal. I didn't hurt Yugi" Yami answered a little angered.

Daisuke grinned inwardly at seeing he got Yami angry "No more questions your honor" He said and sat down again.

"Mr. Hiro do you have any questions?" Asked Otoa.

Hiro nodded and stood up "Yes your honor" He said and stood in front of Yami "Mr. Akana, tell us, why you wanted to help Yugi's mother?"

"Because I love Yugi, and it breaks my heart to see him sad"

"Such generous feelings you have. Mr. Akana, is it true you met Ms. Mutou?"

Yami nodded "I did, she was a very kind person. I turned out to like her"

"And I suppose you told her of your marriage" Yami nodded "How did she react?"

Yami smiled at remembering "She was happy that her son found love. She wished that we could be happy and together for a long time"

"So then with more reason you wanted to help her?"

"Of course, she was a great mother and deserved to live for a very long time"

"When you heard she died, what was your reaction?"

"Yami sighed sadly "It broke my heart. I was really looking forward to have her in my family without her being in the hospital. Even though is hard to admit, I cried"

"But Yugi married you to help his mother, after she died, he still wanted to be with you?"

Yami nodded "It surprised me as well, but he even wanted me closer to him. He didn't want to be alone"

"Tell us exactly what happened when Mr. Mutou wanted you to sign the divorce papers" Said Hiro.

"A week ago, I was working at my office, Karen my secretary told me that Kaoru asked to see me. When he did he came with a lawyer wanting me to sign the divorce papers saying that Yugi didn't want anymore. I told him that was a lie, that we love each other. But he didn't believe me, so I suggested he asked Yugi. Later that day, when Yugi arrived home after school, Kaoru was there with his lawyer and asked him to sign. Yugi got angry, he said he didn't want to leave me, that he loves as I love him. Then his father left hesitantly said he would get Yugi back. That's when a week later we received a letter saying he wanted to see us in court"

"Do you think it was necessary to come here?"

Yami shook his head "No, it wasn't. It isn't so hard to understand that we love each other and we want to be happy"

"And is it true that you abused of Yugi?"

"No it's not! I would never forgive my self if I hurt Yugi. We'd never had sex, and we won't until he feels ready"

Hiro nodded "No more questions your honor" He said and sat down.

"Good. You may return to your seat Mr. Akana" Said Otoa.

Yami nodded and returned to sit down next to Hiro.

"Mr. Daisuke please call your next witness"

Daisuke stood up "I call Yugi Mutou to the stand"

Yugi gulped and walked towards the stand, seeing Yami gave him a comforting smile. Yugi smiled lightly and took the oath.

"Mr. Mutou when was the first time you met Mr. Akana?"

"The day I went to work with my dad"

"Were there any feelings towards him the first time you saw him?"

Yugi shook his head "Not really"

"Then if you didn't feel anything towards him, how you decided to marry him?"

"My dad told me that Yami was not tolerating with people sometimes, and I guessed it was because he was alone. I wanted to help him, but when I was told I'd marry him I was startled. When he proposed me I don't why there was something of him I liked. As time pasted I grew to like him more until I fell in love with him. I decided to marry him because of that, and because I wanted to help my mother""

"But we heard he never gave the money"

"He did!" Answered Yugi firmly "He gave it to the hospital to pay the surgery"

Daisuke shook his head as he walked to his desk and opened his briefcase "These papers say the opposite" He took out some papers and handed them to the Judge "These papers say that the hospital _never _received the money"

"Objection! Those are fake papers your honor!" Said Hiro.

"Denied" Answered Otoa as he read them, he saw the genuine signature and the hospital's logo. Then he gave them back to Daisuke "They are genuine"

'This is an outrage!' Thought angered Yami.

"Now tell us, did Mr. Akana try any moves on your honeymoon?"

"He did, but I told him I wasn't ready and he respected that"

Daisuke smirked "That's all I needed to hear. No more questions"

"That's all the information we need. We'll take 20 min. to choose a verdict" Said Otoa and stood up.

'And the closing arguments?!' Thought Hiro startled.

'He didn't let Hiro question Yugi!' Thought Yami.

Everyone stood up as well, and Yami and Yugi immediately went to each other's side.

"Yami, I'm scared we might not win" Said Yugi with teary eyes.

Yami patted his shoulder and kissed his forehead "Don't worry, everything will be fine" He sighed inwardly, he didn't believe that himself.

* * *

After 20 min. everyone gathered again and Judge Otoa took seat once more "We've chosen a verdict"

The room was silent.

"Yami Akana is guilty of all charges" Yami's heart broke from the inside. 'No…'

"You'll have a restraining order to not get close to Yugi Mutou or his family for at least 10 meters. Yugi Mutou will live with his father until he turns 21. Until that time comes he will be old enough to choose if he stays with his father or goes back to Mr. Akana. This case is closed" He said and left as everyone did.

Kaoru smiled in victory and shook hands with Daisuke.

It was until then that Yami registered what just happened "No…, no, no, this can't bwe happening…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Akana" Apologized Hiro and left.

Yami stood there in shock, not believing he was going to be apart from Yugi for 5 years.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!"

Yami snapped out of his thoughts and saw Yugi running away from his father. The crying teen ran towards him and hugged him tightly "I don't want to leave you, I love you, I love you!" He said and cried in Yami's chest.

Yami felt tears form in his eyes, and he returned the hug "I'm sorry Yugi" He whispered and kissed Yugi's head "I love you too"

"B-But I don't wa-want to go with my father…" Sobbed Yugi.

"I don't either, but we lost" Whispered Yami sadly as tears ran down his cheeks.

At hearing that Yugi hugged Yami tighter, and Yami stroke his hair "I'll miss you. But don't worry, we'll see each other again…"

Yami sniffed and looked up at Yami, his beautiful amethyst eyes being filled with a pool of tears "Kiss me, one last time, so I can remember it for five years" Pleaded the teen.

Yami smiled sadly and leaned down to capture Yugi's lips, their tears turned wet each other's face, and as their eyes were closed, they cried silently.

They didn't pull apart until air was extremely needed and hesitantly Yami let go of Yugi "You must go, I'll send your stuff back to your home"

Yugi sniffed and nodded "I love you Yami"

"I love you too" They gave one last short kiss, and Yugi walked away from Yami crying more.

Feeling devastated, Yami saw how Kaoru took Yugi out, and how the teen looked back at him one last time.

* * *

Nekogal: OMG Please don't kill me! –hides behind computer- this was ALL yugixyamiyaoilover's idea. And if it makes you feel better, it will turn out good later… when Yugi is 21…

Please review!


	18. Two years later

Nekogal: Wow! 300 reviews! Super special awesome! Thanks a lot!

And guys, to make this clear, I KNOW that 18 is the age you're an adult, but, Yugi needs to live with a guardian until he is 21. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or the plot **(it belongs to yugixyamiyaoilover) **I just own the writing. Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi slammed the door closed as he came back inside his old home, he was angered, pissed off and he wanted so badly to punch his father. He didn't talk to him in the whole way back home, he just wanted to lock himself inside his room for five years.

Kaoru came inside the living room as if nothing happened "Your room is still the same Yugi, when your things come I'll send them up to your room"

Yugi gripped his fists, how dared he act like nothing happened? The teen didn't say anything at all, he just kept standing there.

"Is everything alright Yugi?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

Yugi turned around angered "Alright?! ALRIGHT?! You just took the love of my life away!"

"He didn't love you Yugi, and I did it to protect you" He answered calmly.

"Don't bring me up that crap of protecting me!" Kaoru was startled "You don't care at all of my happiness! You just cheated on the trial because you were scared of being alone! Now that mom died you wanted me to stay and take care of you when you were a useless and annoying old man!" He snapped "You just care about yourself! I hate you!" Not letting Kaoru answer, Yugi ran upstairs and slammed the door inside his room, then locked it.

Kaoru stood there in shock, Yugi's words did hurt a little.

That same afternoon Yugi's stuff were brought by a limo, his father took everything inside knowing that Yugi wouldn't allow him to get them in his room.

* * *

Yugi sobbed in his bed and covered his face with the pillow, he still couldn't accept the fact that Yami was away from him, he wanted to see him, just one last time.

Out of nowhere, Yugi's cell phone rang. Could it be Yami?

The teen picked it up immediately "Hello?"

"_Hey Yugi it's me, Seto"_

Yugi was a little disappointed "What's up Seto?"

"_Yami told me what happened and I'm sorry. He wants to see you one last time"_

Yugi's eyes lit up "Really? How?"

"_I'm sure you're very angry with your father right now, right?"_

Yugi nodded "Yes"

"_Then don't talk to him, go out of your house without looking suspicious. Then go to the alley behind Luigi's restaurant, try to go as fast as you can. Yami might be waiting there already" _He explained.

"Thank you Seto! If I could I would give you a hug right now!"

Seto chuckled _"There is no need, seriously. Now go"_

Yugi nodded and hung up the phone. He came out from his room and ignored that all of his stuff was on the living room "Yugi where are you going?" Asked Kaoru.

Yugi ignored him and just went outside.

Kaoru sighed "I guess he won't talk to me in a very long time"

* * *

Yugi ran out of his house as fast as his short legs could take him. He had the chance to see Yami one last time! The mere thought made him smile and gave him more strength to run faster.

Amazingly, in five minutes he managed to go to the alley in time. The teen panted and rested his hands on his knees, he just needed a second to gain his breath again.

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up and smiled at seeing Yami "Yami!" He cried happily and hugged him.

Yami chuckled and hugged him back "Oh my love, it just pasted a few hours and I was already dying just to see you" He said and stroke his hair.

Yugi looked up at Yami and gave him a kiss "Yami, what are you going to do now? Will you still let my dad work for you?"

Yami sighed, then held both Yugi's shoulders "Listen, I will move to Cairo and work from there. I have a mansion as well in Cairo and I'll be living in there"

Yugi's eyes widened "But why?"

"To have your father off my back, and also, I wouldn't stand to be with you in the same room and not being able to hold you, hug you and kiss you" He explained sadly.

"But, but when I'm 21, what will happen?"

"You'd return with me, and we'd live together" He answered "If you want it of course"

Yugi nodded "I do, I do, but, what will happen to my father?"

Yami sighed "If he doesn't move to Cairo to work with me, something I suppose will happen, I'll have to fire him"

The teen sighed and nodded "I understand. But, you'll write to me right?"

Yami nodded "Of course, every time I can, but your father mustn't know. I'll also send you flowers in your birthdays" He said with a warm smile on his lips.

Yugi smiled "Thank you"

Yami looked down at his watch and sighed "Oh no I have to go" He said sadly.

The teen widened his eyes "No! Don't leave!"

The CEO sighed "I'm sorry, but my plane to Cairo leaves in an hour and a half. I barely have time"

"Then, make love to me, now" He pleaded.

Yami shook his head "No Yugi, you're not ready and you know it. I won't, not because I'll leave for 5 years means we'll go a step forward that quickly" He kissed Yugi's forehead "That can still wait" He assured.

Yugi felt tears form in his eyes "Ok" He nodded and sobbed. Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too" Yami said and smiled at him. He took Yugi's hand and gave it a kiss "Good bye for now Yugi" He said and then left.

Yugi smiled sadly and waved lightly "Good bye" Then he returned home.

When Yugi arrived home he moved his stuff back to his room, and didn't even feel hungry so he didn't have dinner. He went straight to his room, and prepared himself to punish his father.

* * *

Kaoru read the newspaper in the living room, looking for an available job.

That same morning, Kaoru got a call saying that Yami would move to Cairo, and unless he wanted to keep his job he'd have to go there as well. He obviously said no, and was fired. Now he found himself looking for a new job.

It was time for Yugi to go to school and Kaoru was waiting for him to go downstairs.

A door closed, and footsteps were heard. He looked up from the newspaper, and got the shock of his life.

There was Yugi, wearing all black. He had a black sleeveless black shirt, black leather pants, and his black boots. He wore chains on his neck, wrists, ankles and waist. He had two piercings above his left eye (fake of course) and had black make up on his face, especially on his eyes, and he had a black painted tear on his left cheek. But the most amazing thing of all was, that he dyed his hair, instead of being tri color it was all black, including his bangs; and somehow the teen managed to make his bangs cover his right eye.

Yugi's father almost had a heart attack, and did his best to not fall unconscious "Y-Yugi?"

Yugi didn't answer and just came out from the house.

* * *

When Yugi had stepped inside the school, everyone was surprised and shocked at seeing Yugi's appearance. But sadly, Ryou, Anzu and Joey knew the reason of the sudden change, they also had no doubt that Yami's loss on the trial would be known soon or later.

* * *

Yugi sat down under a tree and sighed, it was going to be hard to be without Yami.

"Hey Yug!" Called a familiar voice.

The teen looked up and smiled lightly at seeing Joey, Anzu and Ryou coming towards him "Hey guys"

"Yugi what happened to you?" Asked Ryou surprised.

Yugi sighed "I'm punishing my father"

Anzu frowned and sat next to him, patting his shoulder "We know he deserves it, we just hope you're alright without Yami"

Yugi smiled because of her concern "I'll be alright. Thank you"

The bell rang.

"Come on Yug, we gotta go to class"

Yugi nodded and stood up.

* * *

As that same year pasted by, with some help of Joey, Yugi had turned more goth, hearing different music, painting his nails black, and changing his way of speaking towards his father.

In two whole years, Yugi hadn't spoken to his father…

**Two years later**

Yami arrived home after another day of work, he was received by Mori, who decided to go to Cairo with him two years ago. "Sir a package came today" She informed.

"From who?" From the years passing, Yami had turned a little more mature now that he was 23. He was a little taller, his body looked a little stronger and his crimson eyes were more piercing than before.

Mori took a small box that was on a table near, and read the direction, then smiled "From Yugi"

Yami's eyes brightened and he took the package; then he ran upstairs.

The CEO came inside his room and locked the door. He opened the package and saw a DVD.

Yami smiled, Yugi probably wanted to show him something. He placed it on the DVD player and sat down on his bed to watch it.

On the screen appeared Yugi, he looked more grown up, and he was the same beautiful (He wasn't wearing black) His eyes were the same big and innocent, but the features a little more mature, and his hair was a little more rebel.

"_Is it on?" Asked Yugi as he held it._

"_Yes" Said Ryou, who was apparently holding the camera._

"_Yami-kun! Hi!" Said Yugi happily and kissed the camera "I've missed you so much. Thanks for sending me those roses in my birthday, I loved them"_

Yami smiled.

"_We are having our graduation party here at Seto's. I just wish you could be here"_

_Ryou turned the camera to Seto who was talking to Joey, it could be seen from behind that there were tons of balloons. "Hey Seto say something to Yami!" Said Ryou with his british-like accent._

_Seto looked at the camera and said "You owe me a lot" He grumbled. Seto looked exactly the same but he was a little bit taller._

Yami chuckled "Like hell I do"

_Ryou turned the camera to Joey. The blond one had longer hair now "What about you Joey?"_

_Joey turned at the camera "Hey there pal! Hope you're doing fine, cause Yugi it's dying to see you again" He said and winked._

_Ryou turned the camera at Yugi at seeing he was blushing madly "Joey!"_

Yami smiled wider, Yugi looked so adorable when he was blushing, even though he was 18 now.

_Out of a sudden Seto held the camera "And by the way, stop sending your gifts to my house. Even though I know you're not allowed to send them to Yugi's, it's very annoying to find hearts and candies in my mail"_

Yami laughed "Can I help myself?"

_Ryou turned the camera around to face it "You can send them to me if you want, I'll give your gifts to Yugi with pleasure" He said happily._

"Ok then, I'll send them to Ryou's" He said to himself.

_Anzu then came by and stood in front of the camera, her hair now reached her shoulders, and she was taller. "Hi Yami, hope you're fine. Oh and also…" She whispered "Yugi told me he has dreams about you…" She said mischievously._

"_Anzu! What are you saying!" Yugi said as he pushed her away. He chuckled nervously "Well Yami, that's all for now. I'll keep writing and missing you as always" He gave another kiss "I love you"_

Yami smiled sadly "I love you too"

"_And Yami…" He whispered shyly "I'm ready now" He said smiling._

Then the video was over.

Yami took it out from the DVD player and sighed "I know you are Yugi"

* * *

Nekogal: That's all for now people! Hope you enjoyed and please review! I love to know what you guys think ^____^

Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.

Jaa-ne!


	19. Acceptance letter

Nekogal: To make things clear, in Japan, you need to live with a guardian until you're 21, and also, no, Yugi didn't have his hair dyed in the video.

I wanted to update 'cause this Monday I begin final exams (I'll be studying for the next two weeks) and I'll begin vacations until June 26, so I doubt I'll be able to update.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot **(it belongs to yugixyamiyaoilover)** just the writing. Enjoy!

* * *

Time just seemed to go too fast, Yugi had already graduated and was ready to go to college now. His father wanted him to go to Domino college, because, after studying there he wanted his son to do the same.

One morning, of Yugi's vacation, Kaoru decided to wake up early; he had to look for another job and was looking forward to have an interview. He went outside and picked mail, and just read the usual, advertisement, bills… but wait, there was something more. Kaoru widened his eyes in disbelief, it was an acceptation letter to college in Cairo. He opened it, and read:

_Dear Mr. Yugi Mutou:_

_We are very proud and happy to inform you that you've been accepted in college here in Cairo, Egypt! It is recommended that you move here as fast as you can, for you'll have to see the college, get your books, receive your schedule and more._

_The books you'll need will be listed below…_

Kaoru didn't dare to keep reading, he closed it and growled, the first thought coming into his mind was that Yami had something to do with this. He stormed back inside and placed the letter on the nightstand.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes and turned to the clock next to him, 9:21am, it wasn't that late, that was good. He sat up and yawned, waiting for another fantastic day with his friends, and, with his dad…, without Yami.

Yugi sighed of the thought, he really missed him.

Trying to forget about it for the moment, Yugi went to take a shower, then got changed and walked downstairs to make breakfast. At seeing his father was not around, he supposed he was in another interview; hopefully he wouldn't get the job…

The teen came inside the kitchen and made breakfast.

* * *

While washing the dishes, Yugi took out his cell phone to see if he had any message recently. He opened it and smiled at reading…

_Yug, we're heading to the mall at 11:00, hope you can join us pal._

Expecting this kind of messages from Joey, Yugi finished quickly and was about to go back up to his room when a letter caught his attention. It was all alone in the nightstand, and his father never used to bring letter inside the house.

Yugi opened it and read.

"I'm home!" Called Kaoru as he closed the front door "And in case you wanted to know, I didn't get the job"

Yugi heard nothing from what his father said, he was just too happy at reading this, he was accepted in Cairo! And Yami was there!

"I was accepted in Cairo!" He cried happily.

Kaoru at hearing the sudden scream of happiness, turned and widened his eyes at seeing his son reading the letter he wasn't supposed to read. "Give me that!" He said and took it away from Yugi.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"I won't let you go there Yugi, I know that Yami is there as well and I don't want to take any risks!"

Yugi turned angered "But I was accepted! You should be happy about me! Oh wait, I forgot, you don't give a damn of my happiness!"

"Say all you want but that won't change the fact that I won't let you go. You either go to college here in Domino, or you get a job!" He commanded.

Yugi gripped his fists, knowing that his father wanted him to go to college here in Domino just as he did "FINE! I'll get a job! But I won't give you any of the money I get!" He said and ran up to his room.

"Like if I care…" Mumbled Kaoru angered.

Yugi locked his door, and then took a paper and a pencil, then he wrote…

Dear Yami…

* * *

"So your father didn't let you go to college in Cairo?" Asked Ryou as the four friends walked at the mall.

Yugi sighed and nodded "I really wanted to go, but… you know how he's been acting lately"

"I'm really sorry Yugi" Comforted Anzu as she patted his shoulder lightly.

"I know what'll cheer you up Yug, a DDR game against the three of us, and a burger at Burger World!" He suggested, trying to make his friend happy again.

Yugi smiled "Thanks, I really need that"

* * *

Yami laid in bed as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking "Why, why do I have this feeling that something went wrong at that trial? After two years, I still have this feeling… and it's being bothering for long, perhaps I should try to find out?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Called Yami as he sat up.

The door was opened and Mori bowed then came inside with a letter in hand " Master Akana, a letter came and it is for you" She said.

"From who is it?"

Mori and smiled "From Yugi"

Yami immediately took the letter and smiled at seeing that in fact it was from Yugi "Thank you Mori"

Mori bowed again and left the room.

Yami sat down on the bed and opened the letter to read:

_Dear Yami:_

_I suppose you were the one that helped me to get accepted in college there in Cairo, unfortunately, my father found out before me and didn't allow me to go. Still, thanks for trying, I really appreciate it. I still miss being with you though…_

_I love you_

_Yugi._

Yami sighed defeated and laid back in bed, it seemed that after all he wouldn't see Yugi until he was 21, but that was just too long "I'm sorry Yugi" He apologized "I tried my best"

He looked at the side and sighed at seeing a picture of Yugi smiling, on his nightstand "What I'd give, to hold you, hug you, feel you, and kiss you, for at least one more time…"

* * *

"So you want to work for me?"

Yugi nodded, as he saw Seto at the opposite side of the desk.

After spending a good with his friends, Yugi decided that he'd get that job that his father made him have. And he knew that surely Seto would give him one.

"But I thought you were going to college" Said Seto a little confused.

Yugi sighed "I was, I even got an acceptance in Cairo go to there, but, Kaoru didn't let me go" Yugi now called his father by his name after not letting him go "He said that I should go to college here in Domino, or get a job. I don't want to go to college here so I preferred to get the job" He explained.

Seto nodded "I see"

"I was thinking that you could probably give me a job to test the new games that you design, I'd like to because I love games"

Seto smiled (A/N: Dies puppy) "I have a lot of spots to that job, and given the circumstances, I have no problem in giving you the job" He assured.

Yugi smiled brightly "Thank you Seto! I promise I won't disappoint you!"

The CEO chuckled "I know you won't. Come here next Monday at 8:00 in the morning, there I'll explain what you have to do"

Yugi stood up and nodded "Okay, thanks again!" He thanked and came out from the room.

'_I hope Kaoru learns his lesson for not letting me go to college' _Yugi thought angered to himself.

**A week later**

After working to Seto for a few days, Yugi found that it was really fun, he really liked it; to him, he was getting paid for testing new games! Perfect job in the world for him.

His father in the other side, was getting angrier as the days pasted by, he found out that Yugi was getting paid well, and that he _really _didn't receive any of it. Kaoru, still tried to get a job, but also demanded Yugi to give him half of his money for being his father. Yugi always denied it, and was willing to pay all the bills, as long as his father couldn't touch his money.

It was Friday night, and Yugi arrived home, he just wanted to go upstairs and write a letter to Yami. He usually did every time something new was up. He closed the front door and stepped inside the living room.

"Yugi! I'm glad you're back home!" Called Kaoru.

Yugi sighed irritated, when his father talked to him that way it meant that he needed money or there was something to pay "What do you want?" Asked coldly Yugi.

Kaoru chuckled "Can't I be happy to see you're home?" He asked innocently.

Yugi glared at him.

"Ok fine, I'll tell you. I need money to recharge my cell phone"

Yugi sighed "How much?"

"It'll be enough with 50"

The tired teen took out his wallet and gave him the money. Then he walked upstairs to his room, not saying another word.

It was very weird, since Yugi got the job, it seemed that now he was the responsible of Kaoru, and that his father was just another teen that only wanted money, God he just hoped his father found a job and soon.

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me"

It seemed surprises never ended for Seto, huh?

The next day, Kaoru was determined to get a job, so why not try the same Yugi had? There were a lot of answers to that question…

"I'm not, I want to work for you Mr. Kaiba" Said Kaoru normally.

Seto sighed "I won't allow you to"

"But why not?" He asked startled.

"Because you worked for my cousin once, and you just decided to quit when he moved to Cairo. I won't hire you because you may do the same, and also, I don't like what you've done to Yugi lately" He hissed.

Damn, he forgot about that. Seto was not just Yami's cousin, but the boyfriend of Yugi's best friend.

Kaoru scoffed and sat up "Well if that is the case Mr. Kaiba, I'll leave"

"Glad you do it willingly" He muttered

Even more angered, Kaoru left.

But still that wasn't so bad, at the end of the day, he managed to get a job at a computer store downtown. Not the best job, but still, it was something.

* * *

Please review!

Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.


	20. Gather information

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot **(it belongs to yugixyamiyaoilover) **I only own the writing. Enjoy the chap!

* * *

Yami typed down as fast as his hands could, the expression on his face showed that he was tired and waiting for someone, there was sweat going down his forehead, and his eyes were heavy of not sleeping.

And for fifth time in that night Karen called _"Sir are you sure you're ok? I can call them and ask them to come tomorrow morning, you need some rest and now"_

Yami sighed heavily and stopped his typing "I am sure Karen, I'll be fine as long as I finish with this. Next time you call me I want you to tell me they are here"

"_Ok sir" _She answered a little uneasy.

"Good" Yami said to himself and kept working, still looking for any information at all that could give him enough proof that he was right.

Surprisingly, Karen called again _"Sir, they arrived. Should I let them in?"_

"Yes Karen, thanks"

The doors to his office were opened and three men in uniform came inside, they had black glasses on so their eyes couldn't be seen.

Yami stood up "Thank you for coming gentlemen"

"What is it that you need us to do sir?" Asked one of them, he had husky voice.

Yami went to his computer and showed them the screen, that had few information about his case "I need you to gather all the information you can of what happened, of how Kaoru won the case; I feel something went wrong that day and I just want to make sure"

The three of them looked at the screen, and then nodded at Yami "Yes sir"

"Anything in specific you want us to do?" Asked another of them.

"Do what you need to have information, but I don't want people getting hurt, or killed. And please be subtle"

The three nodded "We always are sir"

Yami nodded "Good. You may leave now"

The men bowed and then left the room.

Yami sighed as he sat down again and checked a few last things on the computer "I know that they planned something against me, I just know it"

* * *

"Mr. Akana" Called a female voice.

Yami groaned and stayed with his eyes closed, not wanting to wake up.

"Mr. Akana please wake up!" Called the same voice.

Wake up? But that didn't sound like Mori, then that meant…

Yami slowly opened his eyes and was startled at seeing he was in his office, he looked up and was surprised at seeing Karen "Karen?" He asked confused.

Karen nodded and helped him sit up properly "Yes sir, you fell asleep" She explained.

Yami rubbed his eyes and looked around, his was in his office, he still wore the clothes that he had yesterday, the computer was still on and there were a lot of papers on his desk.

"Sir, now will you go home and rest? The agents will take care of everything, so don't worry about it"

Yami turned off the computer and nodded lightly "I guess I will"

Karen sighed relieved "Thank you sir, I was getting a little worried"

Yami looked down at his watch and saw that it was 9:00 in the morning. It was still early "Karen you may take this day off, I won't be coming back to the office anyway" He said as he stood up.

Karen nodded "Ok sir, thank you" She said and walked out.

The tired CEO, took some of the papers on his desk and placed them on his brief case "I'm so glad Yugi didn't see me like this, he'd be very worried" He mumbled tiredly. He stood up, walked out and then closed the doors to his office.

* * *

Mori opened the doors to the mansion when someone knocked, and was shocked and relieved at seeing it was Yami "Master Akana!" She exclaimed happily "I was so worried, you didn't come last night and I thought something happened to you"

Yami chuckled "I just over worked Mori, I was busy and I fell asleep. Sorry for worrying you" He apologized.

Mori sighed "There's no need. Do you want me to sent you something to your room?"

Yami nodded as he walked upstairs "A couple of towels, and warm soup please"

The maid nodded and ran to get what he had requested.

Being already too tired, Yami came inside his room and laid face down on the bed; what he needed was a bath, some sleep and that soup. He sighed deeply and turned to the nightstand to see the picture of Yugi. He took it and smiled lightly "How I miss you little one" He gave a kiss to the picture and placed it back to the nightstand.

* * *

**Later that same day**

Yugi came inside Seto's office to talk to him after another day of work, he wanted to say he was going to quit, and he needed to discuss it with Seto.

"Come in Yugi"

The teen came inside the office and sat across Seto.

"Was there something you needed to tell me?" Asked the young CEO.

Yugi nodded "Well, you see Seto it's just that I've been thinking lately now that my father found a job I think I don't need this one anymore. And I just-"

The phone then rang.

"Excuse me for a second" Seto picked it up "Hello? Oh, it's you Yami. You always have the perfect timing"

Yugi smiled brightly.

"No, that wasn't sarcasm"

Yugi giggled.

"Yugi is here, that's what I mean you lucky bastard" Seto rolled his eyes "Fine, but make it quick" He handed the phone to Yugi.

Yugi looked strangely at Seto "He wants to talk to you" Answered the brunette as if he could read his mind.

Yugi smiled and took the phone "Yami-kun?"

"_Little one I'm so happy to hear your voice again" _Said Yami happily from the other side of the phone.

"So am I Yami. I've missed you so much. My father still has no idea what he has done to me"

Yami sighed _"Don't worry Yugi, in three years more we'll be together again. I promise"_

Yugi smiled wider "I know you'll do that promise. But I just can't stay away from you anymore, I really wanted to go there to college"

"_I know you did my love. But let's try and forget about bad things, tell me how you've been doing lately. From the video I can only see you are fine"_

Yugi nodded "Yes, I'm doing good, I even got a job here with Seto because father lost his when you moved. I pay the bills and everything but now he found a job and I was thinking of quitting"

"_But Yugi, if you need money I can send it to you! You know I don't mind"_

Yugi chuckled "I know, but I wanted to earn it myself"

Yami gave a weak laugh "_Why I am not surprised?"_

Both laughed.

"_Ra how I've missed your laugh"_

Yugi blushed.

"_It sounds like a chorus of angels singing"_

"Yami stop it!" Said the teen embarrassed.

Yami chuckled _"Sorry, but that's the way I hear it"_

Yugi smiled "And, how are you doing there in Cairo?"

"_I'm doing pretty good here little one, although I'm a little lonely at night. Still, Mori gives me some company"_

"I'm glad. I miss you too at nights" He confessed shyly.

Seto smirked from where he sat.

"_That reminds me, of what you said in the video" _He reminded to Yugi.

Yugi blushed again "Um, well… I, I really am Yami"

"_I know you are. I just wanted to make sure you still had those thoughts"_

Yugi nodded "I will for a very long time" He assured.

"_Good. You know, right now I'd kiss you" _Yugi blushed more _"I miss to kiss you, the way your lips feel is unique, and I love it, I remember it so well"_

"Yami you're so sweet"

"Hey" Interrupted Seto.

Yugi turned around to face Seto. "Yes?"

Yami groaned _"It's Seto again right? He is the one with the timing, I hate it when he does that" _He grumbled.

"Yami calm down" Yugi soothed.

"Yugi I have to leave the office at 8:00, and it's getting a little late. Mokuba must be already waiting for me"

"Oh, right. Sorry. We'll talk then tomorrow" He returned to talk with Yami "Listen Yami-kun I have to go, as much as I'd love to talk to you for hours"

Yami sighed _"It's ok, we'll still keep in touch with the letters. Good bye my love, I love you"_

Yugi smiled "I love you too" Then he hung the phone. "Well, until tomorrow Seto. Bye! And thanks for letting me talk with Yami" He thanked and left the office.

Seto smiled lightly "No problem"

* * *

Yugi came back home and closed the front door behind him, and was surprised at seeing his father waiting for him sitting on a couch "I see you've finally arrived Yugi" He said venomously.

"What do you want?" Asked Yugi irritated, he was tired and just wanted to go to bed.

"Why did you come back so late?! I was sick worried about you"

"Oh really? Since when do you care about me so much?!" Snapped Yugi.

"Don't talk to me like that young man! You know you have to come home early! Why don't you ever listen to me?!"

"I'll listen to you when you listen to me! Ok?! But it seems you won't for a long time since you didn't give a crap when I told you I loved Yami!"

"Yugi stop talking to me in such way or you'll regret it!"

Yugi didn't seem to be scared "Is that so?! What are you going to do? Tell a judge so he can put me in jail?!"

"Enough! Go to your room now!"

"I was planning to do that from the beginning but again you don't care what I do as long as I do everything you fucking want!!"

Kaoru widened his eyes in shock.

"Now leave me alone!!!" Yugi yelled and stormed upstairs to his room, locking the door immediately.

* * *

There was a knock on Yami's room "Come in!"

The door was opened and Mori came inside "Sir, you received a few packages. It seems they are from the agents"

Yami looked up from his book and saw three folders with the word 'SECRET' in red letters. "Thank you Mori" Yami said as he took them, and she left the room.

Yami looked at the folders and sighed deeply "This is it" He closed his eyes and opened the folder that said 'TO MR. AKANA. URGENT'

Yami slowly opened it and took out a paper, he read it and widened his eyes…

* * *

Please review!


	21. Letters

Nekogal: So I see _a lot _of you were desperately begging for the update, so yeah, here we are. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or the plot **(it belongs to yugixyamiyaoilover)** I just own the writing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Last time:**

_Yami slowly opened it and took out a paper, he read it and widened his eyes…_

**Now:**

Yami was shocked for what his eyes were seeing, this was a phone call between Kaoru and a doctor from the hospital:

_Kaoru: So you have the fake papers now? I need them for the trial_

_Doctor: Yes I do. Don't worry, but the money, where is it? I won't give them to you until I'm paid._

_Kaoru: You'll get your money soon, my lawyer will come over to pick them up and he'll give you the money._

_Doctor: You better, you know that I hate liars, at least the ones that lie to me. But still, why do you need these so badly?_

_Kaoru: I have no chance in the trial to win, therefore I'm going to do all I can. I won't lose Yugi to that bastard I have for a boss._

_Doctor: Oh, do you have something against him?_

_Kaoru: Yes, he has brainwashed Yugi. I know it. And I won't lose him, not after what happened to my wife._

_Doctor: so let me get this straight. You're going to cheat in the trial just because you don't want to be alone?_

_Kaoru: Shut up will you!? This isn't of your concern, you just worked for me, I give your money, you give me the papers and we'll be all happy._

_Doctor: Fine. But how can you be so sure that you'll win the case?_

_Kaoru: That's simple. I made sure that the Judge was on my side, he hates this kind of marriages, and I told him in private that I'm worried for my son's safety. I could see in his face that he was going to make sure I'd win. This case is in my pocket, so I have nothing to worry about. And still, he told me he wouldn't let my boss win._

_Doctor: then I guess you have nothing to worry about_

_Kaoru: Nothing at all. Thanks for the help Dr. Namikawa_

_Doctor: No problem._

**Phone records from Domino Hospital****.**

Yami sighed sadly and sat down, still with the other folders in his lap. He couldn't believe it, Yugi's father did really wanted to stay with his son, and just to not be left alone! That was insane, and horrible. He lost the love of his life for five years just because Kaoru didn't want to be left alone.

But, as much as Yami didn't want to keep reading, he had to, to know what exactly happened. This time he was making sure Kaoru, Dr. Namikawa, and Judge Otoa paid for what they did.

Yami feeling more encouraged at the thoughts, opened the next folders, and kept reading, seeing when the fake papers were made, another phone call between Otoa and Kaoru, and a phone call between Kaoru and his lawyer confirming that it was all set.

This was it, this was enough to prove that Kaoru didn't win by coincidence. But it was going to take time, for justice to be made.

* * *

Yugi walked inside Seto's office again, a feeling of familiarity filling him. He walked to the desk and sat across the young CEO. "Seto"

Seto stopped his work and looked up at the teen, knowing that it was about what he tried to say yesterday, he stopped his work and turned his attention at him "Yes Yugi?"

"I came to tell you what I tried to say yesterday"

Seto nodded "Go on"

"Well, I've been thinking that I won't be needing this work anymore" He said, thinking that hopefully, Yami would call again "And with you knowing, that I quit"

Seto nodded "I understand. But are you sure?"

Yugi sighed "I am sure"

"Then, if that is what you want I have no problem with it Yugi"

The teen stood up and nodded "Thanks Seto" He thanked and left rather relieved, the tension he felt fading away as he exited the room.

* * *

The next three years went by a little too fast, and as Yugi's 21st birthday approached with each the day, the young teen would write to Yami about everything that happened to him, and so did Yami.

_Dear Yami:_

_You know my 19__th__ birthday will be very soon, and I'm so excited. It means that only two years more and we'll be together again, I just can't wait to see you again! I've missed you so much lately, and I really need to hug someone while I sleep. _

_Also, I quit __the job Seto gave me, now that father finally found one I won't be needing it anymore, I'm not a very greedy person so I really didn't mind._

_I still wonder every night what you're doing in that moment, I can't help but laugh at realizing that you may be doing the same thing. Ironic right?_

_Loves you_

_Yugi_

_Dear Yugi:_

_I'm excited as well to see you again, we just need to be patient and time we'll let us be together again. _

_I'm proud of you to know that you take your choices wisely, and I can see that you're the same innocent person you've always been; I know that money is not very important to you, but I can't help myself to use it to buy you all kind of presents._

_You were right little one, I wonder too what you do every night before I go to sleep, it may sound a little awkward, but to not feel lonely I sleep with a picture of you on my nightstand. I guess I miss you that much._

_I've been a little busy lately by the way, I know you never like that I over worked, but this is important and I want to deal with this once and for all. Don't worry, I'll be fine._

_Loves you_

_Yami._

As much as Yugi told Yami by the letters to not over do it with the thing he was busy with, Yami told him to not worry, and at the end Yugi decided to. The teen never knew if Yami finished with it, but decided to not ask.

It had pasted another year very fast.

_Dear little one:_

_I can sense that you're still worried about me, but don't worry, I'll show you this work once I return with you. I'm sure you'll like it, I've worked so hard to accomplish it and it's half done._

_But let's forget that by now. _

_Nothing has happened to me recently, I'm just here thinking about you, and missing you every second passing by. _

_I just really want to know how you are doing._

_Loves you_

_Yami_

* * *

_Dear Yami:_

_For what you've told me, now I really want to see this work of yours, if it is something I'll like then I have no idea what it is. But I'll try to not worry that much._

_Changing the subject, I've been obsessed with this video game lately, DDR, jeje yeah, the one Anzu likes. She convinced me to play and I kind of liked it, now I could swear I'm turning into a pro, it's very fun and when you come back I want you to try it as well._

_Joey and Seto are going out more frequently by the way, I don't know if Mokuba managed to make him not work that much, but whatever he did, worked. I could swear they make out and argue at the same time, it's kind of confusing,_

_And by the way, my father's madness is more noticeable now, he looks more desperate. I have no idea why._

_Loves you_

_Yugi_

And as much as Yami wanted to tell Yugi the answer to that, he knew it wasn't the right time to do it, he had to wait another year to do so. But now, it was only left a year and both were very excited.

_Dear Yami:_

_I'll try to do this brief because I'm about to go to the mall with everyone._

_I'm so, very excited, I can't wait to see you! I can't sleep at night because of the excitement, I can't wait to see you! I know this sounds silly, but I, I sometimes kiss my pillow to practice._

_Yeah, erase that grin from your face, I know it's silly but I'm preparing myself for when you arrive!_

_Loves you, a lot_

_Yugi_

* * *

_Dear little one:_

_I don't find it silly, but flattering. I still wonder how you can be that innocent, my love. I look forward to see you too, and I'm as thrilled as you are. But always remember little one, to breathe and stay calm when see each other, I really don't want you to faint._

_Jaja_

_Loves you_

_Yami_

* * *

Please review!

* * *


	22. Reunited

Nekogal: Here we are again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot **(it belongs to yugixyamiyaoilover)** I just own the writing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Three years later, a day before Yugi's 21st birthday.**

"Is everything ready Mori?" Asked Yami as he walked outside the mansion.

"Yes sir, everything is packed, your jet is ready, and your mansion at Domino is as well" She informed.

Yami nodded "Good. And has everyone packed?"

Mori nodded "Yes, I have everything ready and so does everyone else"

"That's good. We'll be going back home pretty soon Mori, and justice will finally be made"

* * *

Three years flew by very fast, and each day passing by Yugi was more and more excited to go back with Yami. His father by the other side was getting more worried and angered. He knew there was a probability that Yugi chose to be with Yami, and he dreaded that day came.

It was a morning early, the day before Yugi's birthday, and the teen was very excited, he had wrote to Yami a night before that he couldn't wait to see him again and was looking very forward to his birthday.

Yugi had changed a little with the years passing, he was slightly taller, his hair was way more rebel than when he was 18, and for some reason his eyes were still with the same gentle features he had when he was 18.

The teen walked down to the living room, and decided to start this day in a good mood. He made some coffee for himself and walked to living room, turning the TV on to see the news. And was surprised for what he saw.

_**Today early, Judge Otoa from Domino, and Doctor Namikawa from Domino's Hospital, were arrested after being discovered that they helped in a trial 5 years ago, by giving fake papers, and basing the verdict in his own opinion and not with the proof it was given. They were both sentenced for life in jail, and now the authorities are looking for another responsible of the case.**_

_**Doctor Namikawa affirms it wasn't his fault, but that he did it for money, now that he had economy problems, he was willing to do anything. He only blames the one he worked for.**_

_**Judge Otoa claims that he was doing justice and that he wouldn't allow nothing bad happen in that trial.**_

Kaoru was just passing by, when he saw the news.

He widened his eyes and gulped nervously, they had arrested Otoa, and Namikawa; that wasn't good. Well, it didn't matter by now, as long as he stayed with Yugi nothing bad would happen to him.

Right?

"Well, I wonder why those two got arrested. It even seems that people don't respect law anymore. They should be ashamed of what they did" Yugi said aloud.

Ashamed… he wasn't ashamed, he didn't feel guilty. Kaoru was proud that he stayed with his son, and was happy his boss was taken care of.

Or that was what he thought.

* * *

That same afternoon…

There was a knock on the door, and Yugi was a little confused, none of his friends were coming over, so who could it be? He walked towards the front door, opened it and had the shock of his life at seeing Yami, standing there right in front of him, with three cops behind him.

Yugi was speechless.

"Hey little one" Yami greeted warmly "Can we come in?"

Yugi nodded, still in shock and moved aside to let them in.

When Yami saw Kaoru sitting on the living room, reading the newspaper calmly, he groaned in anger "That's him" He told the cops.

Kaoru looked up and was shocked as well at seeing the cops coming towards him, was he getting arrested? "What's going on?!" He asked angered as the cops handcuffed him.

"You'll be going to jail for the committed crime at your trial five years ago against Yami Akana. It is against the law to use false papers or to agree with the Judge to choose a verdict. We have a lot of proof that you did" One of the cops said as they held him from behind.

"You're finally going to pay for what you did" Yami hissed.

"Yami, what's going on?" Yugi asked, finally recovering from the shock.

"Little one, your father cheated at the trial, he used fake papers against us, and plotted with the Judge so he could win"

"That's not true!" Yelled Kaoru "He's lying to you Yugi!"

"He's not, and you're not in the place to demand anything at all" Said another of the cops.

"So you planned this to happen?!" Yugi said angered to his father, not believing in him anymore.

Kaoru groaned and just looked away.

"I can't believe it…" Yugi muttered "Tell me, what were you going to do after I turned 21 and left the house?"

Kaoru stood silent.

"Answer him you bastard!" Yami demanded.

"Fine!" He breathed heavily "You wouldn't stay with me, so I had a backup plan. I was going to tell the Judge to force you stay with me because you were emotionally wrecked. Everyone would buy that lie because you've been here with me by force very long, that someone else would go insane" He said with a smirk.

Yugi's face turned angered and he walked towards his father, grips fisted "I can't believe you're such a selfish bastard!" He yelled angered and slapped his father roughly. "I don't want to see you anymore! Mom would be very disappointed of you!" He snapped.

Kaoru kept looking away, not daring to say anything else.

"Take him away" Yami said calmly to the cops, and they nodded, dragging a struggling Kaoru out of the house.

When the door was closed, Yami and Yugi stared at each other, the room being completely silent.

"Yami" Yugi whispered, as small tears formed in his eyes.

Yami smiled warmly at him, and before something else happened, both kissed each other senselessly.

Yugi found himself against the wall pretty soon, and he held Yami for dear life, holding him from his neck tightly, fearing someone would take him away again.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and forced his tongue inside his mouth, roaming inside the moist cavern he had missed so much. Both moaned as their tongues met and danced together for the first time in five years.

When air was desperately needed, rather reluctantly they broke apart and panted in the attempt to recover they breathe.

They smiled at each other and kissed shortly again "I missed you so much" Panted Yugi.

"So did I little one" He stroke Yugi's cheek with his thumb gently "You have no idea how much I've missed to having you close to me. It's being a nightmare without you"

Yugi smiled happily and hugged Yami tightly "You won't go back to Cairo right?" He asked hopefully.

"No my love, I already moved here. I'll stay here with you, and we'll live together"

Yugi smiled wider at hearing those words and kissed Yami again "I love you"

"I love you too little one"

They stayed silent for a moment, enjoying the presence of the other, until Yami said "And little one?"

"Hm?"

Yami chuckled "I called Seto earlier, and we're having a party tomorrow to celebrate your birthday at his mansion, everyone is going"

Yugi laughed and broke from the hug "I didn't see that one coming. Should I consider that as my present?"

"Oh no little one, your present is way better than a plain party, you deserve the best. And that's what I'll give you"

Yugi chuckled "Thank you" He said and gave another kiss to Yami. "And Yami, was this the work you were talking about? Taking my dad to jail?"

"It took me a long time, but, did you like it?"

Yugi smirked "Hell yeah" He answered and captured Yami's lips once more.

* * *

The next day, everyone gathered at Seto's mansion around 6 o' clock, and were very happy to see Yami back, not just that but were happy as well that the couple finally reunited, for they knew it was very hard for them to be apart.

They spent the whole afternoon, playing games (7 minutes in heaven ;D), talking, joking, dancing, and eating all kind of snacks.

It was time to open presents, and Yugi was very excited.

They all sat together around the small amount of presents, Yami next to Yugi of course, and waited for Yugi to open his presents, Ryou being ready with a camera.

Yugi took the first present, it was from Anzu, it was a box with a red ribbon. He opened it and smiled at seeing a Kuriboh, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl plushy. He hugged the three of them and smiled "Thanks Anzu!" He said, as Ryou took a picture of the teen hugging his new presents.

Anzu smiled "You're welcome Yugi"

Next present was from Seto, it was rather big, and instead of a ribbon it had a note just saying 'Happy 21st birthday'.

Yugi opened it again and everyone said 'Ah' 'Oh', or 'Wow' at seeing a collection of chains, belts, and neck belts of pure silver "Wow thanks a lot Seto!" Thanked the teen, again a picture being taken by Ryou.

Seto chuckled "Your welcome"

Next present, was from Ryou. It was another box with a blue ribbon on it. He opened it and smiled at seeing a card from JCPenny with $300, and a couple of new black boots. "Oh Ryou thanks a lot! I love it!"

Ryou laughed as he took the picture "You're totally welcome"

Next present was from Joey. It was a box with a golden ribbon on it. "He opened it and blushed at seeing a two pairs of handcuffs, and a brand new toaster "Um, thanks Joey" He said embarrassed.

"What are the handcuffs for?" Asked Anzu.

Joey shrugged "Just in case"

"And the toaster?" Asked Yami, as he saw how Ryou took another picture of a blushing Yugi showing the handcuffs.

"That toaster made me delicious toasted bread a lot of times, and I want my best pal to enjoy it now" He explained with a grin marked on his face.

Ryou chuckled "That's very nice from you"

Yugi decided to open Yami's present now, but was a little confused when he didn't find his gift. "Yami where is my present?" He asked.

Yami smiled "I thought you'd never ask" He knelt on one knee and took out a small black box.

Everyone gasped.

Yugi felt tears form in his eyes when Yami opened the box to reveal a ring with a huge diamond, the ring was silver and it had engraved 'I love you Yugi'

"Little one, by law we were apart and are no longer married. We went through a lot of things together and always made it together, we've grown much closer and this time we're deeply in love. Therefore, I want to ask you once more, my love, will you marry me again?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Yugi brought his hands to his mouth as the tears slid down his cheeks "I will" He said through the tears.

Yami smiled at him and carefully placed the ring on Yugi's finger.

There were whistles, congratulations, applause, and pictures taken when the happy engaged couple kissed.

The party lasted even more because of the sudden proposal, and decided to celebrate for the two, now that everyone was happy for them.

But when it was getting way too late, everyone left to their homes. Yami and Yugi thanked Seto, and left with the bunch of presents inside the limo; Yugi only seeing his new ring.

The limo stopped in front of Yami's mansion now that Yugi would live there again and his stuff would be taken the next day.

They went upstairs, Yami ready to give Yugi his second present.

* * *

Please review!

Next time: Something that will make you guys very happy! Also, it's almost the end, two more chaps to go!


	23. Second present

Nekogal: Believe it! There's another update! ^_______^

To answer SilverDragon-Purity's question, I'm not sure if there will be a sequel, you should ask yugixyamiyaoilover.

And those that guessed there would be a lemon –grins- you guessed right.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot **(it belongs to yugixyamiyaoilover)** I just own the writing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Yugi, I have another present for you" Yami said as they walked upstairs. "You think you're not too sleepy to for it?"

Yugi smiled for his concern "I'm fine"

Yami returned the smile and stopped walking when they were outside their room, he held Yugi's hand softly and whispered "Then be ready" He opened the door and Yugi gasped in surprise at what he saw.

Their room looked completely different from how it originally did, there were rose petals scattered everywhere, flowes were hanging from the walls, corner, and roof; candles were illuminating the room giving a romantic atmosphere, there were small diamonds on the windows so the light of the moon was reflected on them, and on the nightstand was a bottle that seemed to be some lubricant.

"Yami this is so beautiful!" Yugi cried happily as he stepped inside the room and watched in awe the room's new appearance.

Yami chuckled and closed the door, locking in, just in case. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist from behind and kissed his neck "Do you know now what my second present is?" He asked, his hot breathe on Yugi's ear causing the boy to shiver.

Yugi smiled, half closing his eyes as a light blush spread on his cheeks "Yeah" He turned around to face Yami and wrapped his arms around his neck "And I'm more than ready"

**Lemon begins here! (Woot!)**

Yami smiled back down at him and captured his lips in a tender kiss, holding his beloved tighter. He slowly began to walk towards the bed, forcing Yugi's body to go backwards, and made sure to not let his love trip. When they reached the edge of the bed, Yami, still not breaking the kiss, softly pushed Yugi down, and trailed kisses down his neck.

The teen mewled at Yami's actions, and found out his neck was very sensitive to touch; he tangled his hands on Yami's hair and arched lightly when Yami sucked on his collar bone.

Yami, trailed soft kisses down Yugi's neck, until the shirt was blocking his way. He groaned, and took the hem of Yugi's shirt and pulled it up, tossing it away to the floor. He stopped his actions and looked at Yugi's bare chest, it was beautiful; he couldn't help himself and caressed the soft flesh beneath him.

Yugi's face flushed more, and he looked up at Yami, feeling completely bare and vulnerable to him "Yami…" He moaned softly.

Yami chuckled and leaned down to kiss him again, his hands going down to his nipples, stroking them in circles. Yugi squealed when he felt Yami's hand nip his nipple lightly and panted inside the kiss; this was very new for him and he didn't know how his body was supposed to react.

Sensing Yugi needed to breathe, Yami broke the kiss and licked Yugi's neck, as he snaked his hands down from the hardened nipples to Yugi's buckle, and cautiously undid it, taking it off and throwing it away as well. Slowly, to not panic the young teen, Yami slid his pants down as well, until they reached his ankles.

Yugi opened his eyes at feeling the cold breeze hit his now uncovered legs, he looked down and blushed madly at seeing Yami move his face closer to his thigh.

The teen closed his eyes and waited or it, he shrieked when Yami licked his heated skin, and stroke the other thigh. But Yugi felt something, something he wanted Yami to do. He knew what that feeling was when Yami licked higher; the boy feeling desperate, held Yami's hair a little tighter and moved him upper as to indicating to keep going.

Yami smirked and moved away from Yugi's body "You'll get what you want my love" He assured, and moved Yugi's bangs away from his face.

Yugi smiled shyly, and took hold of Yami's hands, leading it inside his boxers. He bit his lip at feeling Yami stroke his hardening member. "Ahh… Yami…" He moaned.

Yami smiled at the reaction, and decided to keep going. He took Yugi's boxers off with a swift move and was impressed at seeing Yugi was already hard. He softly leaned down and heard Yugi squirm when he kissed the tip of his member.

"It's ok, calm down" He soothed, and then took Yugi fully inside his mouth. The teen cried and bucked his hips up at the warm heat that surrounded him, it was such a wonderful feeling, something he had never experienced before.

Yami held Yugi's hips down, expecting for his little one to do that again, and he really didn't want to choke in the middle of their love making. He gave weak sucks and licked the heated skin inside his mouth, receiving mewls, moans and cries from Yugi.

"Ah Yami… Y-Yami…" Yugi moaned, as he felt his climax approaching, trying to buck up in the wamr heat.

Yami kept sucking on him, waiting for his release; he wanted so badly to taste his little one now.

Having mercy on him, he deep throated the boy and sucked on him harder "Ah Yami!" Yugi cried as he released inside his mouth.

Yami moaned and closed his eyes, it was much better than he thought; he drank every single drop Yugi gave to him, and sat up to see a panting Yugi trying to recover "You taste divine my love"

Yugi opened his eyes lightly and gave a weak smile, his chest moving up and down in a steady rhythm "Aren't you… aren't you a little, overdressed?"

Yami looked down and chuckled at seeing he was still full-clothed "You're right" He stood up from the bed, and took off his shirt, and pants, tossing them next to Yugi clothes. He returned to the bed and cradled on top of a blushing Yugi. Apparently, he liked what he was seeing.

"Didn't you miss something?" He asked, not holding but to keep looking at Yami's strong body.

Yami chuckled knowing what he meant "Not yet, everything at its own time my love" He whispered in his ear and kissed him tenderly. Yugi willingly kissed back and wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, kissing him back as he rubbed his body against Yami's.

Yami growled, and felt his erection turn more painful; Yugi seemed to be a little turned on now…

As an answer, Yami kissed Yugi back rather roughly, and traveled his hand down to Yugi's member, and pumped him to turn him hard again. Yugi moaned inside the kiss louder and bucked his hips up, pressing his covered erection with Yami's. Both moaned and shut their eyes close.

"Mmm… Yugi, my love…" Moaned Yami inside the kiss, as he kept pumping Yugi.

Yugi panted heavily, and opened his mouth willingly, letting Yami come inside. Their tongues met, and danced together with sensual movements.

The lack of air forced them apart, and they stood in that position until they could control their breathing. Both smiled at each other and kissed lightly.

"Are you ready for the next step little one?" Yami asked softly.

Yugi sighed and closed his eyes calmly "I am"

Yami smiled down at him, and removed his own boxers, tossing it aside; causing the teen to blush at how hard Yami was. He straddled Yugi's waist and sat down between his legs. He took the lubricant and covered three of his fingers with the substance "This will hurt at first Yugi, but, I promise that the pain will be replaced by pleasure"

Yugi nodded in understanding.

Slowly, Yami ran his first finger around the ring of muscles trying to loosen them, at succeeding, he thrust the first finger inside.

Yugi hissed in pain and closed his eyes.

"Please, relax, I hate to see you in pain"

Yugi nodded again, and forced his body to relax.

Yami moved the finger around a bit, getting Yugi used to the new feeling. He then thrust another finger.

"Ah!" Yugi cried in pain and shut his eyes close.

"Relax" Yami said again and leaned down to kiss him, feeling how Yugi's body un-tensed. Taking it as a good sign, and with the kiss as a distraction, Yami kept stretching Yugi, moving his fingers in a scissor-like motion.

When he was satisfied with the two, Yami added the last and third finger. Yami felt Yugi tense up again, and to distract him from the pain, forced his tongue inside his mouth.

This time, the teen calmed down, and kissed back.

Yami kept stretching Yugi, hoping to find that special spot that would make his love forget about the pain. He moved his fingers in different angles, and when he felt Yugi jump beneath him and moan loudly inside the kiss, he knew he had found it.

He kept hitting that spot as he stretched him, and soon, Yugi broke the kiss and gave a low scream "Ah! Yami!!"

That was enough. Yami took his fingers out, and couldn't help to chuckle at hearing a groan of protest as an answer. "The best is about to come little one" He assured, as he took the lubricant again and coated his member with it.

Being ready, Yami threw the bottle away, being useless now; and sat in front of Yugi's entrance "Ready?"

Yugi nodded, and held Yami's hands tightly in support.

Trying to lessen the pain as much as possible, Yami thrust inside slowly, feeling guilty at hearing Yugi cry in pain. He kept going, still slowly, until he was fully inside, and stopped waiting for the teen to adjust. Ra, he was so tight, and it was killing him to not move.

Yugi breathed heavily, it hurt, it hurt so much, it was like if he was being ripped apart, and he wanted it to stop. He relaxed, just as Yami told him before, and felt the horrible pain begin to subside.

After a minute that seemed to be an eternity for Yami, Yugi moved his hips lightly, signaling he was ready to keep going.

Yami with the thought of not hurting his beloved, began to thrust inside at a slow pace, again looking for his sweet spot.

After a few thrusts, Yugi seemed to get used to the feeling and moved his hips up in time with the thrusts "Faster…" He pleaded.

And Yami complied, turning the thrusts faster than before still looking for it…

"Yami!"

There it was.

Yami kept thrusting in that same spot, but with each time he came inside, he increased the pace and strength of his thrusts, knowing that Yugi was enjoying this as much as he was.

Yugi tightened the hold of Yami's hands and wrapped his legs around Yami's waist "Ah! Yami! Yes! Yes! Keep going!" Screamed the teen in ecstasy.

"Oh Yugi…! So tight! So wonderful!"

Their love making was turning rough, and the bed started creaking, being completely ignored by the two lovers.

Yami groaned in annoyance, at feeling his climax coming, and there was no way he could hold it longer. He reached between their bodies, and grasped Yugi's member, and pumped it harshly in time with his thrusts.

Yugi arched his back, getting Yami even deeper inside of him; his head thrashing to side-to-side. The pleasure was just too much for him to hold longer. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he released in their stomachs and chests.

At feeling Yugi's walls clench around him suddenly, Yami released as well "YUGI!"

**End of lemon!**** (Not so woot)**

Yami fell on top of Yugi, hearing a small 'oof' for the new weight on his chest. They panted heavily, trying to recover from their climax.

Yami was the first to recover, and when he was about to come out from the tired body of his lover… "Don't" Yugi said tiredly.

"What?"

"Stay, inside of me, all night" He pleaded, and brought Yami down with him again, hugging him lightly.

Yami smiled softly, and rolled to the side, still in the same position "If that is what you want my love"

Yugi returned the smile and cuddled closer to Yami "That was wonderful. I thought sex was meant to be painful and hurting"

Yami chuckled "This wasn't sex little one, this was making love. It is different" He explained "And that is what making love is about, being loving, tender, and caring"

"Then, thanks for showing it to me" He mumbled sleepily, a content smile spread on his lips.

"You're welcome my love" Yami said, feeling how sleep slowly began to take over him. "I love you"

Yugi smiled wider "I love you too" Was the last he said, after drifting to the land of dreams, being soon followed by Yami.

* * *

**Next day**

After a wonderful night, Yugi couldn't leave Yami's side for the whole day, he was very happy and was reluctant in letting his fiancé go to work alone. So Yami, not being bothered at all, let his little one go to work with him.

They were both in Yami's office, and Yami never thought that work could be this fun having Yugi around.

"And that's why I think carrots are orange" Yugi said from where he sat near Yami's desk, in one of those spinning chairs.

Yami chuckled as he kept typing "You have a wonderful imagination little one"

"_Sir, you have a call" _Karen suddenly called.

"From who is it Karen?" Yami asked as he kept working.

"_Um, sir it's from Jail" _She said a little uneasy.

Both Yami and Yugi widened their eyes in shock. "You can pass me the call Karen"

"_Ok sir"_

Yami was about to press the button with the little red light when he turned at Yugi "You want me to tell him something in special?"

Yugi just shook his head.

A little hesitant, Yami pressed the button and heard the voice of the person he must hated in the world "Hello?"

"_Mr. Akana is that you?"_

"Well, this is my office, then yes, I suppose it's me. Unless I woke up as a different person this morning" Yami said sarcastically.

"_I was hoping I could speak with Yugi, I called home and he didn't answer so I thought you took him to work with you"_

Yami groaned angered "Yugi doesn't want to have anything to do with you bastard!" Yami roared, but was taken off guard when suddenly, Yugi took the phone from him.

"Hello?" Said Yugi coldly.

"_Ah, Yugi, I'm glad it's you. Your dear father needs your help with something"_

Yugi gripped his fists angered "I HAVE NO FATHER!" He screamed and hung the phone, panting from the anger that was boiling up inside of him.

"You ok?" Yami asked worriedly.

Yugi nodded and sat down on his lap "I'm fine"

Yami sighed and hugged Yugi "And you were in a great mood until that son of a bitch called…"

The teen laughed and kissed Yami's cheek "Forget about him Yami. I have the feeling we won't be seeing him again" He assured,

Yami feeling somewhat relieved to hear that from Yugi, smiled "That's good"

They kissed briefly, until Yami returned to work, and Yugi kept telling him all kind of things.

* * *

Please review!

Next time: -gasp- last chap!


	24. Epilogue

Nekogal: -sigh- yep, this is it, last chapter. I know it's sad. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or the plot **(it belongs to yugixyamiyaoilover)** I just own the writing.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Four months later**

It had pasted some long time, four months to be exact, since Kaoru was put in Jail. After Yugi's birthday party, two months later had been his and Yami's wedding, they went to Cairo in their honeymoon and spent a wonderful time there together. After that, life seemed to turn out better for them.

His friends were no exception, Anzu decided to follow her dream and went to America. Joey was happily engaged to Seto now, and Ryou was going back to England to visit his family for awhile.

Seemed everything turned out for the best.

It was another night, when Yugi waited at the mansion for Yami to come back from work. He had big news for him and decided to make dinner himself and give the chef a break for that night.

Right now, Yugi was in the kitchen, making dinner as he waited patiently for his husband's arrival. Not holding but to smile at realizing how wonderful his life turned out to be; sure he had to go through some hard times, but at the end he had his happy ending.

"I wonder how I turned out to be so lucky" Yugi said to himself.

_Flashback_

_[…]__Yami grinned when Yugi opened his eyes again knowing that he was not in danger or trouble "So Yugi, I see. I believe you came here because today right?"_

_Yugi at first stayed quiet feeling nervous, but when his father gave him a nod, Yugi opened his mouth again "Y-Yes sir"_

_The teen analyzed the powerful CEO before him. He was handsome, gorgeous and had beautiful eyes. But yet, he was mean and cold, why?_

_Yugi felt like he had to do something to help him. He knew that this man was kind-hearted from the inside, but he just didn't find someone that could make him show that._

_He wasn't aware anymore of what Yami said, and just watched how he calmly left the room._

_End of Flashback._

Yugi chuckled "At first I was scared of him, but, it is amazing how at the end I turned out to love him"

_Flashback_

_Yugi sighed relieved and cuddled back next to Yami "Yami?" He asked again._

"_Yes?"_

_Yugi smiled "I love you" He whispered._

_Yami's heart gave a jump at hearing his words, and peace invaded his whole body. He hugged Yugi tighter and kissed his head "I love you too"_

_End Flashback_

Yugi smiled at remembering, and sighed contently "But… I'll never forget the night when he first made love to me" he said dreamily.

_Flashback_

_Yugi returned the smile and cuddled closer to Yami "That was wonderful. I thought sex was meant to be painful and hurting"_

_Yami chuckled "This wasn't sex little one, this was making love. It is different" He explained "And that is what making love is about, being loving, tender, and caring"_

"_Then, thanks for showing it to me" He mumbled sleepily, a content smile spread on his lips._

"_You're welcome my love" Yami said, feeling how sleep slowly began to take over him. "I love you"_

_Yugi smiled wider "I love you too"_

_End Flashback._

Yugi blushed at remembering, that was probably the best night of his life and there was no way he could forget about it.

"Yami never stopped being loving, tender and caring with me. And he just wants the best for me"

_Flashback_

_Yugi came out from the bathroom second time that morning, he laid down in bed and felt two arms wrap around him._

"_Yugi, you're worrying me. Please I beg you, go see a doctor"_

_Yugi groaned and cuddled closer to Yami's body "Yami, I'm sure I'm just sick. It will go later" He whined._

_Yami sighed "But I want to make sure. Please little one, I'm worried about you. At least go so we know what's wrong with you"_

_Yugi sighed defeated "Fine"_

_Yami smiled "Thank you" He said and kissed Yugi's forehead._

_End Flashback _

"I guess I really did the right thing by going to the doctor. It's very ironic when Yami is right in stuff like this"

_Flashback._

"_So… I am…" Yugi stuttered, still not believing it._

_The doctor nodded, a smile__ on his face "Yes, there's no mistake about it. You should be very happy about it"_

"_I… I am! But I just… it's just that… um… how?"_

_The doctor took some files that were on a table "These records say that when your mother came here when she was pregnant, you were meant to be a girl"_

"_Oh. I guess that explains part of it…" _

"_I just want you to come next month to check how you are doing ok?"_

_Yugi nodded. But the thing now was, how would Yami react to this?_

_End Flashback. _

"I guess that explains why I have such a girl-like tiny body…" He mumbled.

He sighed, trying to feel more confident "Oh well, it can't be that bad. I mean, I'm happy about it, but will Yami?" Yugi asked to himself, and couldn't help but to feel nervous.

"I'm home!" He heard someone else call.

Yugi gasped, and felt a chill go up his spine. Yami was back! "Yami I'm in the kitchen!"

Steps were heard and Yami came inside the huge kitchen "Yugi what are you doing here? You know the chef can do us dinner"

"I know, I know" He said and nodded "But, I wanted to make it to you tonight"

"Any reason in particular?"

Yugi bit his lower lip nervously "It's just that I have something to tell you"

"Well, ok. If that is the case"

Yugi yelped when he suddenly felt someone kiss his neck "It-It will be ready very soon. I'll go join you in a second and I'll send some maids to place it on the table"

Yami purred "Ok… I'll be waiting for you" He gave another kiss to Yugi on the neck and left.

Yugi sighed relieved "Oh God I'm so nervous…"

* * *

Yugi sat down on the table facing Yami as maids came and placed the food. When they were gone Yami looked at Yugi with curiousness as he started to eat, a soft moan escaping his lips for the delicious taste "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Yugi bit his lip nervously and began to eat "W-Well, I-I… you see… I went to the doctor today as you said…"

"Oh that's good. And what was wrong with you?"

Yugi swallowed his food "Yeah, well, those are the news I need to tell you… Um, it seems that… that I… I…"

"What is it? It's something wrong?" Yami asked worriedly.

"No, no it's just that…" He took a deep breath "I am pregnant"

Yami widened his eyes "You're what?

Yugi sighed, he knew Yami didn't like it "I am pregnant" He repeated.

Yami stood silent.

"Y-Yami, I… I'm sorry. I know you don't want a baby and that-" Yugi was cut off when suddenly he was trapped in a heated kiss. He blinked confused, only to see Yami kissing him roughly and hungrily, was that a good sign?

Yugi kissed back, and opened his mouth letting Yami roam inside. Their tongue met, and danced together as they fought for dominance.

When air was needed they broke apart.

"Wh-what was that about?" He asked confused.

Yami chuckled "Yugi, I'm happy we're having a baby!"

"You are?"

Yami nodded again "Of course! It will be a little you!" Yugi giggled "We'll raise him or her together, and it will be wonderful!" He said excitedly. "I've always dreamed of having children but, I'd never betray you" Yami said as he softened his eyes "This is a dream come true..."

Yugi smiled "I'm glad you think so" He said, and was captured in another kiss.

Yes, it seemed life was turning out for the best.

* * *

There you go!

I really do hope you enjoyed. I'd like to thank to everyone that added to favorites, alert and reviewed! Also thanks a lot to yugixyamiyaoilover for letting me write this awesome story! –hugs- thank you!!

Please give me one last review!!

Oh, and to let you know guys, yugixyamiyaoilover will be working in a sequel.

There's a poll in my profile so please go vote.

Jaa-ne!


End file.
